Royally Dead
by yo-digitty-yo-yo
Summary: Set after Dead and Gone. Sookie and Eric move on with life, but the politics of all three worlds get in thier way... lots of swearing, blood and citrus, just fyi. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Astir Hættr gráðr

Set after Dead and Gone.

Lord only knows if anyone will read my first-time ramblings or not – but heck, my brain practically vomited this story (enjoy that visual!).

Ooooh, and I don't own these characters, they belong to Mrs. Harris. It would be a waste of time to sue me… unless you want a gently-used crock pot or a broke-ass iPod Nano. 

_**Royally Dead**_

**Chapter 1**

**Sookie's POV:**

"_The vampire is a good man, and he loves you."_

I could see Niall's beautiful face shimmer behind my closed eyes. The parting words of my great-grandfather seemed to still haunt me while my mind was stretched so thin. It had been weeks since the Fairy War and the visible signs of my horrific torture were finally fading. It was a testament to how brutally I was maimed that I still felt, and looked, so downright awful. Despite a few huge doses of 1000 year old vampire blood, I still felt like Hell warmed over. I rolled onto my back slowly and painfully in my bed. Gran's old quilt felt heavy against my wounds, but also warm and safe. Its familiarity seemed to anchor me in the chaos of my terrifying world. Overdramatic? Yep. But I thought I deserved a bit of self-pity just now.

My neck felt very stiff so I stretched it experimentally across my pillow. _Ouch. _Well, _that_ still hurts. I suppose the pain was to be expected after being enthusiastically strangled, sliced and bitten, even two weeks after the fact.

That uncomfortable ache brought my consciousness aware of the hundreds of other aches all over my battered body. The bandages shielding the messier wounds had been removed the previous day by Dr. Ludwig, and that simple procedure felt like a huge step towards recovery. At least bodily. Mentally, I still felt like… well, like shit run over twice.

Even as broken as I had been, as much as I needed dreamless, restorative sleep, my tortured mind still had enough juice to conjure up the most horrible nightmares. Thing One and Thing Two (aka. Lochlan and Neave) were still haunting me, still laughing at my terror and pain. I awoke many times since my capture gasping for breath and scanning the shadows for the tormentors who were preparing new ways to siphon my screams and my blood. _As if the memories themselves weren't enough…_

I had been unconsciously frightening myself again, so I gave my head a determined mental shake. The _Things_ are dead. I am safe. Safe in Gran's bed, in my home. Alone.

Aw, heck, here comes more pain. Namely, heartache...

_Alone, alone, alone!_

I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I could sense that my house was entirely empty. Amelia had left a week ago after Trey's funeral, so there weren't even her dreaming thoughts to comfort me with their presence. My ex-roomie had told me that she needed to go to New Orleans to supervise the reconstruction of her apartment property, but I could 'hear' that she just wanted to get away from me. Amelia didn't blame me for Trey's death… but the sight of me, of my Gran's house, of Bon Tempes… it was too much for her. My witch friend needed her space in order to grieve. I could respect that. I only hoped that she could be the crazy-sweet lady that I loved again someday soon.

_Alone, alone… _

Suddenly, these thoughts were menacing and I flew into a panic. _ALONE!_ I sat up and screamed shrilly. The safety of my quilt, my bed, suddenly felt like a smothering tomb - one which I desperately wanted to escape. I felt so exposed, so vulnerable, but also so very, very tired. My heart was pounding wildly, but I felt all of my energy empty out of my body. I simply didn't have the strength to maintain a panicked state. I was emotionally and physically tapped out and my moment of terror only intensified my inability to move. I lay back down and pushed away my irrational fear, chanting '_I am safe I am safe I am safe'_ in my mind.

A wave of serenity and security washed gently over me and the fear drained from me like tepid water from a bathtub. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I felt a cool caress across my cheek. The peace was a Godsend, and as a woman who never looked a gift horse in the mouth, I finally drifted back to sleep.

**Eric's POV:**

Fangtasia was packed; every booth, chair and available dance space was filled with pathetic fangbangers, frightened tourists and the required vampires in my retinue. Felicia tended bar, Thalia manned the giftshop, and my Child Pam oversaw the hostess station. A dozen human servers diligently scurried amongst my customers. All sought to please me and referred to me as 'Master". As they should. So many subservient beings surrounding me normally made me quite content.

But I was not content tonight. I was - to use the human term – _pissed._

The menial constraints of my domain annoyed me. That my presence here among the scum correlated directly to my revenue was an undeniable fact. I covet wealth and power, and though I have plenty of both shored up, the compulsion to aquire more is deeply ingrained in my mind.

I could end every life in my bar - both human and vampire - in a single moment if I wished. I could eviscerate or decapitate all of them in an instant; I could crush their skulls in my bare hands or glamour them into ending themselves to save me the trouble… if I felt so inclined. Not a single one of them – not even Thalia with her advanced age (still nowhere near my own), nor even Pam, my favorite Child – could have survived if I wished them to meet their final death.

The thought of my superiority was never an epiphany. It simply was. There existed no creature in this relm or any other that could defeat me. Not even the Fairy Prince Niall – although he could certainly present a challenge. _A challenge I would have relished, despite my debt to him for rescuing my Bonded. _That whim, however, was rendered irrelevant by the closure of the Fae Relm. _A good riddance to them all._

It is only by my wishes that I am not a King, and every vampire I have encountered knows that fact. I could be King of North America were I so inclined. But I am not. I could lay waste to and command this continent - or any other, for that matter – but I do not. I do not more desire titles of authority as I command my due respect without the paperwork required by a kingdom. I show allegiance to the King because it is convenient for me to do so. Felipe is many centuries younger than I am, and far less devious. De Castro knows that he is King because I **allow** him to be – the power play with his pawn Victor Madden at Sookie's home was simply that: a play. He would be – _what do they say now?_ - **fucking retarded**to not realize that no one he commanded could possibly defeat me. And Felipe de Castro was not fucking retarded.

_The King is inferior to me. _Again, this is not arrogance; it is simply fact.

If de Castro valued his undead existence, he would know not to cross Eric the Northman. I could have ended him in the blink of a human eye, but no being could say that the new King of Louisiana wasn't prudent. This was why I was 'spared' during the take over. Felipe did not want to incur the Viking's legendary wrath. Such a thing would mean certain, and final, death for the Spainard. _Swiftly._

The King will not cross the boundry between political and personal issues, I was all but certain. He well knew the consequences of such a blunder would entail a broadsword separating his royal head from his neck.

Reassured, my bloodlust subsided and my consciousness drifted toward my Sookie. I could feel her anxiety and her tension through our blood-bond. I could hear the whisper of her breath as she exhaled through her perfect lips. I could sense her confusion and loneliness… and I felt her longing for me.

_Finally, she longed for me. _

*********************

I detested every second I was kept from Sookie's side as I presided over my small dominion.

_Vermin, all of them… disgusting_. The beings in my bar continued to enjoy their existence despite my growing annoyance. The humans only vaguely sensed their danger and expressed it with awe of me, but the vampires seemed to absorb the constant peril they courted in my presence. Both species were wise enough to show me defferance.

I vehemently denied the advances of all of the humans at Fangtasia, and any other being unfortunate enough to approach me that evening.

Lost in my thoughts, I inadvertantly allowed a crawling brunette fangbanger to grab my leg before I noticed her approach. Her greasy face was painted with white makeup and I could smell the perspiration coating her grimy skin. _Vile._I enjoyed a brief second of perverse amusement as I glanced at the pathetic cow gripping my jeans. Granted, I hadn't been paying attention at the time, but I still felt quite generous that I had allowed it to touch me… before I kicked the wretched skank in her shiny forehead. The cow's blood sprinkled around my throne from the slice my heel had inflicted, but I had no taste for it. The blood stank of cheap liquor and desperation – raw sewage compared to the deliciously innocent fae blood of my Bonded.

The human was still flying through the air. I neither noticed nor cared where it landed. If furniture needed replacement, it would be replaced; if the cow required medical treatment, one of his lesser minions would see to it. _Or not_ - I didn't spare the issue another thought.

Sick of all swarming livestock, I rose swiftly and strode towards my office. Mentally I equated my time amongst humans with the experiences of a human man accompanying his young to a 'petting zoo': _It smells like shit, but maybe it will make your mouthy rugrats shut the fuck up for an hour or two! Here, have some goat-pellets…_

My precise vampire-ears could hear the collective moan of disappointment in the bar when I departed. This common reaction would normally stroke my ego, but at the moment I derived no pleasure from my popularity. There was only one woman who I desired to _stroke my ego._

I sat behind my desk and leaned back into the comfortable leather of my chair. A framed photo on the desk caught my eye. I grabbed it and ran a finger lightly over its metal frame. _How many years have I had this_? I wondered. A blink of an eye to him, several years to her…

The picture was of a beautiful blonde woman, untouched and lovely. She was wearing a white dress embroidered with red flowers and she was seated at a table in my bar. Her elegant fingers were curled around a sweating gin and tonic, and her luscious smile conveyed both her innocence and her strength. Shining golden curls were held back from her ethereal face with a red headband. It the same shade as his own hair. Her glowing blue eyes seemed to mock him with their blaze of sheer _life. ____I remembered again how those eyes had sparkled below me in ecstasy as I eased my length into her beautiful body. I heard the frantic beat of her heart and saw exactly how her silky blonde waves had spread out across the pillow… _

An ache rose in my chest as I gazed at her printed face. I let my forefinger trace her frozen features… and I came to a dangerous realization: I actually _missed _her.

A thousand years spent without the emotion and it was now ripped from his undead heart. By a human girl.

"_Astir.__Hættr __gráðr__…"_

**Sookie's POV:**

I had no idea what time it was when I awoke. Heck, I didn't know which day it was. My squinting eyes registered dim sunlight peaking through the faded lace curtaining my bedroom window. Gran had made those, I mused idly. I was still weary and was closing my heavy eyelids again – _be damned what day or time it is! _– when I registered another brain in my bedroom.

_Oh shit!_ I gasped in sheer panic and sat up abruptly and my fight-or-flight instinct ignored the searing pain caused by that abrupt movement. My hand flew to my throat.

"_Oh, hell Sookie! _I didn't mean to scare you! It's just me!" The frantic and apologetic voice was familiar.

My eyes searched around for the speaker. In the corner of my bedroom sat Alcide on Gran's old rocking chair. The adrenaline pumping through my body evaporated and I slumped back down on the bed like a wet bag of sand, with no thought whatsoever about where I would land.

Alcide caught my head before it could slam against the headboard. Undoubtedly that heavy oak would have done a number on my noggin.

"Sook, it's ok! I've just been watching over you today", he said as my Were friend lowered my head onto the pillow.

I closed my eyes again. What with the panic and the near-fainting I turned into a woman of few words: "Time?" I mumbled.

"Its dusk on Wednesday", Alcide replied while settling my quilt back into place. "You've been out for a whole day and we all thought you needed some watching-over." He was leaning over me still as he swept a tangled blond lock of hair away from my forehead. (I wondered briefly who _"we all" _was, and figured that just ment _"the supes".) _Alcide's touch felt good – safe - but I was surprised that he, the Packmaster of the Long Tooth Pack, was here watching over a lil' invalid barmaid.

I managed to say as much and he laughed heartily. "Oh, Sookie. Of _course _I'm here! You've given me your help every time I needed it, whether I asked you to or not. You always stood beside me even when you didn't want to, solved dire and dangerous issues with your presence, not to mention all the fantasies you have given me to dream about." Alcide's eyes danced warmly as he looked into mine. His warm hand stroked my cheek as his handsome face inched closer to mine. "Watching the embodiment of beauty and goodness sleep isn't a sacrifice, Sook, let alone repayment for all you have done for me and mine."

I managed a weak giggle while shaking my head. His flattery was over the top and complete bullshit, but I could still feel a blush staining my cheeks. _Ri-darn-diculous! _Alcide seemed amused with my denial and chuckled along with me. It seemed silly that this powerful man would sit idly by and watch me sleep. The idea got exponentially _(thanks, calendar)_funnier when I thought of the other powerful men in my life who gave a crap about what happened to Simple Barmaid Sookie Stackhouse…:

_Bill Compton, Civil-War-Veteran-Vampire and Internet-Mogul; Felipe de Castro, Vampire King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas; John Quinn, Bad-Ass-Rockstar-WereTiger; Sam Merlotte, Rare-True-Shape-Shifter; Alcide Haveraux, Shreveport-WereWolf-Packmaster; Calvin Norris, HotShot-WerePanter-Head-Honcho; Niall Brigant, Literal-Fairy-Prince; Eric Northman, Gorgeous-Deadly-Viking-Vampire-Sheriff..._

_Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea!__What had my life __**become?!**_

I couldn't stop my insane giggling – must have been the fatigue – when said Deadly Viking Vampire Sheriff appeared hovering outside my window sill.

Blinded by my mirth, I didn't notice that Alcide seemed to be coming in for a kiss until I heard an icy voice come from over my shoulder.

"Mutt! Dare you be so familiar with my Bonded?" I turned to see as Eric, seething with menace, folded his huge body through the open window.

Though Eric's sudden appearance didn't seem to startle the werewolf, his words certainly had. He jerked away from me like I was a white-hot branding iron and glared daggers at my vampire.

"_Bonded?"_Alcide demanded with a growl. Obviously the Were knew a bit more about the term than I did, and his dangerous tone shocked me.

The Viking regarded him imperiously. "Yes, my_ Bonded_. I appreciate your guard over Sookie, but I will **not** tolerate her being touched! Am I understood, wolf?"

The Packmaster cowed slightly under Eric's piercing gaze, but the burning anger hadn't left his expression. After a moment Alcide seemed to gather himself and he turned to leave. He spared a parting look of exasperation for me and one of sheer loathing for Eric before stomping out of my bedroom. Seconds later I heard the front door slam behind my friend with enough force to rattle its frame. Super.

_**Men!**_ I grumbled in annoyance. Just when I was truly appreciating them again they had to get all… _manly_. I glared at Eric and rolled my eyes pointedly.

*************

Eric's short visit concluded with a kiss on my forehead and I grew blissfully peaceful. Whether it was due to the recent presence of my vampire, the awe-inspiring dedication of my friend, or just plain 'ol exhaustion, I finally felt safe and secure. My sheets wrapped me in heaven and I slept like the dead. I didn't dream a single thing.

A/N: I couldn't find a good English/Norse translator so I went with an online dictionary. The line doesn't say what I really wanted, and I'm sure the words are out of context, but what Eric thinks (_"Astir.__Hættr __gráðr__…") _means: _"Love. A dangerous hunger."_

…Wait_. Did he just admit he loves her? _No. That couldn't be… ;)

If anyone gives a crap for me to keep goin' let me know! Truth-be-told, I have about 12 chapters of this story written already, but I'm shy – hehe!)


	2. Chapter 2 The Wilder Side of Me

**Chapter 2**

Another week later I was pretty well patched up and I decided to do something nice for myself. So, like any girl worth her estrogen, I bought a fattening ice-blended mocha and went shopping. A cute outfit, a pair of shoes, and a mani-pedi later I felt like a fresh new woman. And I knew exactly what I wanted to do tonight.

The vintage '50's cocktail dress was stunningly white, with black embroidered roses across the sweetheart bodice and the full pleated skirt which ended mid-thigh. A wide crimson belt encircled my waist and tied in a big, floppy bow at my side. I chose high, screaming-red heels and small ruby earrings as accessories. My golden blonde hair was carefully curled in ringlets, and I had pinned back a few strategic pieces at the crown of my head. My face glowed underneath very little makeup, and my eyes were dancing with anticipation. Even I could admit that I looked good enough to eat.

I was happy that I had made the decision to go to Shreveport tonight. I gathered my keys and suddenly the only thought I could formulate in my coifed head was: _"Eric. Eric Eric Eric Eric!"_

_Oh, so eloquent._ Yes, I wanted to see him. Bad. Yes, I'm wearing this sexy outfit for him. But hey, a lady had to have some pride. Just because I longed to see my Viking vampire did NOT mean than I was going to dissolve into a puddle at his feet.

_Suck it up, Stackhouse._

I gave my head a shake and exited my house, making sure everything was locked behind me. Hey, a girl can never be too safe, I thought. Especially after…

_**No.**_ I won't think about it. I was picking my way across my wooden porch in 3 inch fuck-me shoes, happier than I had been in a long while, and I would not think of_ that_. My body was finally healed and I felt beautiful again. _Fuck those faeries._

The drive to Fangtasia went quickly, even in my crappy, yet nearly-free Malibu. I found a radio station that I surprisingly liked, despite my normal taste for country music, and found myself bobbing and weaving in my car to a band called Avenged Sevenfold.

"_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn, too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction."_

I could relate to this song.

I decided to make an entrance as I pulled up to Fangtasia so I parked in the customer parking lot instead of the employee's in back. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I added more shiny red lip gloss and gave my golden curls a shake. I switched off the engine, grabbed my shiny red purse and slid a sexy stiletto out of the car. I was flooded with a wave of anticipation. Oh yes, this was going to be _fun._

The club looked to be totally packed and hopping, complete with a line wrapped around the building to get in. Never one to overstep my welcome, I clicked my heels away from the front door and towards the back of the line. I resolved myself to wait and fortify my shields to keep out the minds of the many potential bar-patrons.

I was almost to the back of the line when I felt a strong, cool hand grip my arm.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going, Sookie?" Pam whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but whirl around and laugh. It had been a while since I'd seen my best-vamp friend, and I wrapped her in a hug, beaming. To my surprise, Pam hugged me back, even lifting me a bit off the ground and twirling me in a quick circle.

"Ah, our dear Sookie", she smiled as she released me, showing some fang; "did you think my Master would allow you to wait outside amongst the vermin?" I couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Well, I didn't think it'd be fair if I walked right to the front, Pam" I said honestly.

"Nonsense", she said, pushing me towards the entrance by the small of my back, "You do not belong with this scum."

I heard the nearly deafening thoughts of the waiting fang-bangers at my special treatment. Their minds were truly disturbing, and I reinforced my shields. I didn't need to hear it.

Pam ushered me through the door, bypassing the crimson velvet rope, and made to resume her greeting position. She straightened her black pleather dress (so amusing, since I knew she preferred Ann Taylor twinsets) and patted me on the bottom with a wink. She nodded her head toward the center of the club, where I knew Eric's "throne" sat and Pam resumed her hostess duties.

The patrons of Fangtasia didn't dress like me, or more accurately I didn't dress like them. Although I had incorporated some black and red in my ensemble tonight, I still felt like – _how had Eric put it?_ – a candle in a coalmine. Heads swiveled towards me and male eyes gawked. Surely they thought that this bar was no place for a nicely dressed lady.

So the men leered at me in their drunkenness, the women glared at me through their false eyelashes and clumpy mascara, and the vampires looked at me like I was… dessert. Super. I had won brownie points all around. _Thanks, dress._

But as I walked through the club, through this sea of depravity, the stares started to no longer matter. I could feel _him._ My heart seemed to be hopping up and down as I reached the bar and asked for a drink from Felicia. She handed me a gin and tonic quickly, saying it was on the house. My mood felt lighter and I chuckled at the idea of the vampire bartender still being afraid of me.

I clutched my glass and turned to find an open booth...

And Eric was standing an inch in front of me, smirking in that beautiful way of his.

"My Lover", he purred, "you look simply delicious." His roamed boldly over my body.

The sex in his voice vibrated through me and I couldn't help my answering smile. Blood bond or no, this man brought out the wilder side of me. He gently grabbed my elbow.

"Dear One, would you like to sit with me?" His blue eyes blazed into mine, leaving me helpless and breathless. I struggled to keep my emotions from my voice and my body from launching at him like a wild animal.

"Sure." I managed to shrug playfully despite my burning lust for him.

The crowd of bar patrons parted before Eric like the freakin' Red Sea as he led me to his dais. I was enjoying his touch so much that my mental shields slipped a notch. Thoughts bombarded my head like a marauding army bent on my destruction.

"_What the FUCK! I was just about to buy her a drink! Sexy blonde piece of ass wasted on the dead fucker…"_

"_Who the hell is SHE?! Trailer trash bitch is stealing my fuck…"_

"…_Fucking beautiful tits! Hope he doesn't scar them…"_

"_Whore, he was MINE…"_

I gripped Eric's arm tighter and tried desperately to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. _So much for that "new woman" feeling. _Eric could both see and feel my distress and changed our course. Instead of the throne in the bar we wound up in his office. He closed and locked the door as I sank into his leather couch. I hung my head in my hands and sobbed. I knew I should be strong, but I was still healing from the war and felt a bit ragged around the edges. How much can a girl endure?

I could feel Eric kneeling in front of the couch. "Sookie? Dear One? What's wrong, Lover?"

I was being silly and I knew it. I have heard bad things about myself in people's thoughts all my life, worse things than what the fang bangers were shoving at me. But still...

Eric placed his hands on my face over my own, and I absently wove my fingers through his. "They… they were thinking…" I sobbed. I felt so dumb and weak.

He brushed my cheek with his hands still twined with mine. "What, Sookie? Please don't cry."

I took a deep, uneven breath. "They were thinking that I'm a hot piece of ass, and that I'm trailer trash, and you're going to scar my tits, and that I'm a whore." I sobbed again.

I felt Eric's body go ridged, and his hands slipped from mine to clench at his sides. I recognized the signs of imminent doom for someone. "Oh, no, please don't be angry, Eric! I'm used to it. My shields are just a little weak right now."

"What do you mean, you are _used to it?!"_ His eyes flashed, and if doom was imminent before, then it was absolutely fucking certain now.

_Aw crap._ I scrambled to derail the freight train. "Eric, I just meant that I hear terrible things about me every day, always have – please calm down."

But calming down didn't look like something he'd be doing anytime soon. The huge vampire in front of me looked to be in full Viking mode and ready to set some heads a'rolling.

I was hauled to my feet - not roughly, despite his rage - and pulled swiftly from his office toward the public floor of Fangtasia.

He kicked open the door into the bar with explosive force. The feeble bit of wood tore it from its hinges, splintering and went flying to the side, with a deafening BOOM. The flirting, the dancing, the mingling and the music all stopped jarringly with the abrupt violence of our entrance.

Eric hauled me toward the dais and caught me deftly when I tripped over my patent stilettos. Then he straightened himself to his full 6'5"-pissed-off-glory. His muscles rippled through his snug black tee and he held my hand tightly as he radiated power and authority over the stunned crowd.

"WHO DARES INSULT MY BONDED?" Eric voice thundered through the air, inducing paralyzing terror.

_Well, shit._


	3. Chapter 3 Maggots?

**Chapter 3**

No one moved a muscle. Wise of them. Their behavior reminded me of a startled wild animal trying not to draw the attention of much larger and scarier wild animal.

Eric's eyes pierced each individual, and his voice became deathly calm. "Who considers this woman a whore?" He left me alone on the dais to stalk towards a frightened frat boy who instantly wet himself.

"Was it you?" He whispered towering over the boy.

I couldn't stand this any longer. "Eric, stop!" He growled at me. Right. No undermining his authority in public. I should really start thinking before I act. _Oops._

"Know this vermin", the huge vampire snarled, "This woman is MINE and any disrespect paid to her is paid to ME. Understood, scum?" He leveled the silent room with a lethal glare, as though daring them to test his anger. The vicious Viking spun around and hauled me with vampire speed back into his office. The door slammed shut behind us and the lock hit home with an ominous click.

My brain seemed to be full of one-liners tonight, because all I could think was: _Uh, oh. _

I was prepared to be yelled at by my vampire, scolded until I was reduced to a sobbing puddle of remorse. I knew I had been wrong about the entire thing – telling him I was upset at all, yelling at him in public – but I felt shitty enough, thank you very much. All I had wanted tonight was to see Eric's smile and that plan had thoroughly backfired. To think of how happy I'd been on the way here…

So yes, I was prepared for an argument. What I was not prepared for was being shoved back against the door and having my mouth plundered by an overexcited Viking.

His huge hands were everywhere, grasping and stroking me frantically as his tongue plunged in and out of my mouth in a deliciously wild rhythm. His hand slid down my back to grip my ass and I felt a tidal wave of lust through our bond.

"Lover", he growled, trailing searing kisses down my throat, "I will not allow anyone hurt you again. _Ever!"_

With that, Eric lifted my feet off the floor and carried me over to his desk. He swept off the surface with one hand sending paper and pens flying and his laptop crashing to the floor with a satisfying _crunch._ He pushed me back against the wood as I wrapped my legs around him. His lips briefly left mine to travel down the bodice of my dress. "Oh God, Eric", I moaned.

I felt my dress being tugged down and gasped as his talented mouth drew on a taut nipple. "Ahhhhhhhhhh", I moaned and arched my back above the desk. "No one. Will hurt you. Again." He growled. His hand snaked up my thigh and under my skirt. He turned to pay attention to my other breast as his fingers stroked the damp silk of my little red thong. I was moaning and twitching, my body crying out for his. He lifted his head again to kiss me desperately, an all-consuming kiss that I could feel all the way down to my toes, just as his long fingers pushed aside the thin silk barrier and slid inside me.

Oh gosh! I was dripping wet and practically dying with my need for him. I couldn't take it anymore. My hand moved between us to the bulge in his jeans. My ears barely registered the sound of tearing fabric, but suddenly my panties were gone as were his pants. His eyes blazed blue fire above me as he stared into mine. He grasped my hips and yelled, "You are _mine!_" as he pushed into me.

_Ohgodohmygodohmygod! _Oh fuck, but he's _huge!_ I could feel my body stretching to accommodate his size. He moved slowly at first, allowing me to adjust as he kissed and sucked my neck. I felt my body relax more and more with each delicious stroke. I grabbed his ass and pulled him into me harder, hoping to convey something like _bring it on_.

Oh, he got the message. With a growl he pounded into me, moving faster and harder with each thrust. I thought I was going to be permanently embedded in polished wood beneath me. He tilted my hips higher so he could bury more of himself in my dripping softness and I couldn't contain my scream of pleasure.

"Oh, Sookie!" he growled, "So hot, so tight! I have missed you so fucking much!"

All I could manage was to pant, "eric eric eric eric oh, ERIC!" as his powerful thrusts hit the exact right spot over and over again.

He rotated his hips against mine and all coherent thought flew out the window. The wave of our orgasms crashed over me and it was beyond anything I had ever felt. My vampire licked my neck and bit. My sight was filled with a bright white light as I screamed his name and exploded in ecstasy. Convulsing and contracting around his length, Eric had his own powerful release, my name on his lips. He licked my little wounds closed as we lay panting on the desk _(well, I was panting anyway)_, shuddering with delicious aftershocks. _Well, he had reduced me to a puddle, just not one of remorse._

I giggled at that thought, and Eric looked down at me with a genuine smile. "What is funny, my Lover?" he asked, trailing a finger down my cheek.

"I was thinking that you were going to yell at me when you brought me in here. I thought you were going to rip me a new one, not rip off my panties!" I giggled again and felt Eric's chest rumble with quiet laughter.

"Wouldn't you say that I did rip you a new one, Lover?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Oh, you", I admonished playfully, making a move to sit up. His arms tightened around me in a quick hug, then let me go.

"Looks like you're going to need a new laptop", I informed him as I took in the mangled mess on the floor.

"No problem, I always buy the replacement plan." _Ha, I just bet he did._

I had set myself to rights, mostly (although sans panties). I was pleased to see that my dress made it through our sex-capades unharmed, and after some quick makeup fixes and a brush through the hair I was presentable again. My shiny stilettos were also undamaged, despite having remained, uh, on.

Eric's jeans had perished alongside my thong, but he fortunately kept more pairs in his office closet, and we were soon walking hand-in-hand out his office door and back into the club.

Despite a decrease in general voice volume when we entered, the bar seemed to have recovered mostly from Eric's terrifying display a while ago_. How long had it been since he exploded the door? 20 minutes? An hour? Two hours? _I had no idea, and I really didn't care too much either. He led me back to his dais and sat me in a chair next to his throne. A few seconds later there was a fresh gin and tonic on the little table at my elbow and a warm Trueblood on his. It's good to be the boss' girl.

"I meant what I said though Sookie", he said as I took a sip of my drink. "You must be treated with the respect befitting your position. If you are insulted, especially in front of me, other vampires will see it as an insult to me directly. Not responding accordingly would weaken my authority."

Yep, I got that. "But I can't help what people are thinkin' about, Eric. It's not like they said those things out loud to me. And what do you mean by my 'position' exactly?"

"I know you can't help it, Lover, but I will teach these maggots to respect you. And of course I was referring to your position as my wife and Bonded."

_Maggots? …wait, what?! Nuh, uh!_

"Now wait just a second here, Eric Northman! You never asked me to marry you, and I never said yes! You ninja-vampire-married me and I had no idea I was doing it!" I was seething up at him. He chuckled a bit, presumably at my ninja-vampire-married comment, but quickly turned serious.

"I did what I had to do to keep you away from Felipe, as you well know, and yes, in the vampire world we are wed. You are my Bonded. You are mine, and I, dear Sookie, have always been yours." His eyes glowed with authority and conviction, but also with affection. I had to take a deep breath and look away to keep my train of thought on the rails.

"But we haven't been seeing each other long, and this is such a huge commitment… and it doesn't feel real to me. Just because I handed you a knife in complete ignorance doesn't mesh with the idea of _marriage _in my book. And I don't know if I'm ready for that anyway…" I looked down my hands. _What was I saying? Did I mean that I actually wanted this big vamp to give me a diamond ring, or was I rejecting the whole relationship completely_? Maybe those are things I should figure out before I open my big mouth.

I felt a twinge of hurt through the bond, and couldn't help looking up again into his shining blue eyes.

"Do you not love me, Sookie?"

"I… I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't know the answer. I knew he could feel my confusion, and he reached over to grab the hand in my lap. Suddenly I felt contentment and happiness as though the emotions bubbled up from a spring where his skin touched mine. I looked up to see a victorious smile on his handsome face.

"It is all right, my Lover, I can wait." He winked and returned his attention to the bar. _Dang vampire._

A couple of kicked fangbangers and a few gin and tonics later, Pam tossed the last drunk kid out on his ass and closed Fangtasia.

Pam followed Eric and I back to his office. _Oopsie daisies._ I forgot about all the destruction we'd caused in here…

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I can see why there was so much screaming coming from back here." My blush was as good as a written confession. "Would you like me to order you a new computer Master?" she asked archly.

"Yes Pam, that one was obviously not structurally sound. Design flaw."

Pam smirked. "I don't think _in the wrong place at the wrong time _is really a design flaw. Perhaps I should get you one of those laptops the military uses in combat zones, it might live longer."

"That is a good idea, my Child. And get someone to clean this up. And replace that broken door", Eric grinned mischievously.

As we walked away I distinctly heard Pam mutter, "…broken my ass. More like _shredded_…"

I started to walk toward my car when Eric grabbed my arm.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

"Home. I drove here, and I need my car tomorrow."

He plucked my keys from my fingers and lifted me over his shoulder like a bag of flour quicker than I could say Jack Robinson.

"HEY! What the HELL Eric! Put me down!" I pounded against his back with my fists, but that was like the bug trying to fight against the windshield. He even had the audacity to laugh and pat my bottom.

"Sookie, my darling, do you really think I am going to let you out of my sight so soon?" He deposited me at the passenger door of his corvette. I was fuming mad and tried to step away from the car, until he pinned me against it with his big body. "Don't Lover. I can't bear to let you drive away from me." He held me tightly, his chin resting atop my head. "For once we have no one after us, no witches or werewolves, no conspiracies to uncover, no murderers to identify, no kidnappers or rapists or fucking faeries." He pulled back to look at me; his eyes were soft blue velvet. "Let us just be together, Sookie."

_Aw, puppy dog eyes!_ "No fair! How am I supposed to resist that face?!"

He smiled and leaned in for a sweet, lingering kiss. "I'm really hoping that you never learn how", he said with another eyebrow wiggle.

"I guess you do have a point… Oh geez, ok, but I really DO have to work the afternoon shift tomorrow, so someone will have to take me back here to Fangtasia so I can get my car. Wait, where are we going, anyways? I don't want to have anyone drive too far for me."

"My home, of course", he answered unanswerably, "and no, you don't have to work tomorrow."

My temper ignited again and I narrowed my gaze. "Eric. _What did you do?_"

He managed to look exasperated and apologetic at the same time. "Guess I should have mentioned that _after _I got you in the car…"

"Yeah, probably."


	4. Chapter 4 Telepathy is Just Fantastic

**Chapter 4**

Sometime after my entrance at his bar, Eric had called and explained to Sam that I needed another week to recover from my "car accident" (of course, Sam knew that _"car_" really meant "_fairy_" and "_accident_" really meant "_torture session_"). Since Sam knew I was prone to pushing myself too hard, he readily agreed to more time off. I didn't imagine he was too thrilled with the idea of me spending said time with Eric, but hey, maybe he didn't know that part of the plan.

My sexy shoes had mutated into cherry-red torture chambers while Eric explained all this to me, and I decided I'd go with him anywhere as long as I could sit down. So I got into his stupid shiny sports car and tried to ignore the smug smirk on my vampire's lips.

The drive was short as he drove at his usual break-neck speed, and before I knew it the car was rolling down a long paved driveway bordered by tall, drooping trees whose branches connected gracefully overhead like paired dancers.

We emerged from the covered lane into a large clearing. The circular drive wrapped around a large manmade lake which was surrounded by beautifully manicured lawn. There was a bridge across the far side of the pond to what looked like a small open pavilion in the darkness.

Breathtaking as the scenery was, the house was even more awe-inspiring. The plantation-style mansion (for there really was no other word to accurately describe this super-sized structure) was fronted with tall white columns and delicate wrought-iron balconies.

Eric had stopped the corvette at the sweeping front steps, and I could feel his gaze on me while I gawked like an idiot out the window. Suddenly he was around the car, opening my door for me. I gave him my hand in an open-mouthed daze.

"I take it you like my house?" he chuckled.

"House? This isn't a house, it's a palace!" I smiled brightly up at him finally, "And yes, I like it very much."

He preened a bit at the praise, tossing his blonde head. "Come, Lover, I'll show you the inside." I completely forgot the pain from my shoes as he tugged me up the stone steps. There was a technical-looking keypad hidden beside the large double doors.

"Give me your hand Sookie." I did, and he pressed my thumb onto a little pad next to the keyboard. "A code and a fingerprint are necessary to open the door, and since you will be staying with me for a while, I have programmed the scanner to admit you."

"Wow. High-tech", I said. Captain Obvious, that's me.

"Oh, yes. I didn't get to be my age by being careless", he smiled. "The numeric code is 766543."

"Ok, I hope I can remember that." _766543… 766543… 766543…_ I chanted in my head.

His smile grew wider. "If you forget, Dear One, just look at your cell phone. Alphanumerically, 766543 spells 'Sookie'."

_Aw, well isn't that sweet?_

He swept open the door and guided me into a huge foyer.

I could tell that the foyer was huge and grand, but I only glanced at it. I couldn't appreciate any of his home at all because a beautifully sexy vamp had just swept me up in his arms and kissed me deeply. I ended up on a bed, and I didn't regret not seeing the house one bit.

*************

Like last night, I sat by Eric's side on the dais while he "enthralled the vermin", as Pam loved to phrase it. And enthrall them he did. Apparently yesterday's outburst caused a boom in the fangbanger population at the bar, what with Eric acting so Bad-Ass-Vampire n' all. We had only been seated for about 20 minutes and he'd already had to kick away 4 of them. Pathetic people. Eric only spared them a glance, presumably for accurate aim, before returning his attention to me.

I had dressed up tonight in a red silk dress that hung gracefully until just above the knee. The neckline was somewhat high, but the dress more than made up in the sexy department by being totally backless all the way to my butt. Paired with some lethal black pumps and a loose up-do, Eric was practically salivating whenever he looked at me.

Surprisingly men tried to approach me also. Whether it was alcohol, sheer stupidity or a combination of the two, a few brave souls managed to ignore the fact that I was sitting with a giant vampire, who was obviously the Head Honcho here, and saunter up to me. I was able to deflect most of them without a scene… but not all.

A particularly dense admirer approached the dais while Eric was chatting with a visiting vamp who'd come to check in with the Sheriff. I was about to ask Belinda for another gin and tonic when the middle-aged man _(David, 45, two kids, owes back taxes, and is cheating on his wife with a dental assistant) _boldly plunked a new drink down on my table.

"Hey, beautiful lady", he gave me his most charming (_i.e. creepiest)_ smile. "I noticed you needed a refill. My name is Robert." _(Uh, huh. Sure, Dave)_ "Come over to my table, baby. I'll treat you reeeaal nice-like." He was thinking: _fucking great tits I can't wait to get my cock between them… comeon lil' hottie, ditch the dead guy…_

_Oh, telepathy is just fantastic._

I felt a jerk in movement to my left and a boiling rage brewed across the bond. I knew what was coming, and this stupid fucker didn't have two brain cells to rub together if he couldn't feel his impending demise. And for once I didn't even feel bad for him, the sicko. So I gave Robert/David my sweetest smile and didn't warn him at all.

"No, thank you."

…_sexy smile see she totally wants me just playing hard-ta'-get… _"Aw, now don't be like that, baby. Come see what a real live man can do for your sweet ass!" The whole bar turned to watch as the slimeball actually reached out to grab my arm _(yuck!)_. But he sure as heck didn't make it that far.

A flash of white and a sickening crunch were followed by a blood-curdling scream. "Robert" was flat on his back and his arm appeared to be bent horribly at the elbow – in the opposite direction than God had intended. Eric towered above the screaming man, his foot planted firmly on his chest.

"**You **_**DARE**_** touch what is **_**MINE?" **_Eric roared._** " **_**You **_**DARE**_** call my Bonded **_**'BABY'**_**? I could crush to a bloody pulp for the insult, human!"** His booming voice seemed to shake the building and I was sure I heard a rib or two crack under Eric's boot. _Oh yeah, I was providing plenty of entertainment around here lately._

"Never return to my bar, or I will dismember you slowly and feed the pieces to a pack of wolves." _I could probably find a willing wolf pack for that one. _ With that statement, Eric flipped his boot under the man's back with invisible speed. His kick launched the bastard 15 feet across the dance floor where he landed with a thud. Thalia dragged him out the front door.

"Bye, Dave" I called. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen before he was hurled out onto the sidewalk.

The rage in the bond was only simmering now, so I turned to my vampire.

"Thanks, honey", I smiled at him sweetly.

He pulled me over onto his lap and kissed me. "Honey? Hmmm, I think I like that", he murmured as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled.

Needless to say, no one else tried to buy me a drink that night.


	5. Chapter 5 Post Traumatic Stress

**Chapter 5**

Never say that trouble can stay away from Sookie Stackhouse for too long, though.

It was almost 2am when Felicia shouted last call. I was pretty tired and looking forward to some alone-time with my vampire honey. He seemed to be on the same wavelength as he swung me up into his arms and carried me back to his office. Pam had magically gotten a rather sturdier-looking laptop in record time, and the orderly office bore no signs of the mayhem we caused last night.

"I have to look over the schedule for a few minutes, Lover. You can rest on the couch if you like." He plopped me down on the black leather and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Mmm kay", I responded sleepily. I was going to close my eyes and rest for a bit to recharge some energy – I sure hoped I would need it when we got home! I was going to nap… until I saw Eric peel off his shirt and lean back in his work chair. His huge frame exuded power and authority and I could see every hard muscle ripple over his torso and across his huge arms. He looked like the sex god that I knew he was, and - _geez Louise!_ - he was only typing! He absently brushed back his long hair and I felt like a hungry cat staring at a bowl of cream. _Yum, yum._

'_Schedule, schmedule!' _I growled in my mind,_ 'I need him __**now!'**_ So I stretched my body leisurely, my back arching away from the couch like that same hungry cat in a patch of sunlight. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes – yep, he was watching. With my back still arched, I ran my hand down the side of my neck, brushing aside my hair and "inadvertently" (thanks, calendar) exposing the long expanse of my throat. I took a deep breath, making my chest push against the thin red silk of my bodice, and trailed my hand slowly down the side of my breast. I cupped it lightly and whispered a sigh.

I heard the laptop snap shut roughly (hopefully he didn't need a second new one in as many days) and my vampire was on top of me, his lips devouring mine. _Mmmmm, sweet success._

"That was not fair, my Lover", he crooned between scorching kisses. I was breathless and completely dripping for him in seconds as my hands wandered feverishly across his muscled back, down his yummy tapered waist to grab my favorite asset. Eric grunted and cursed, yanking up the hem of my dress and grinding his hips into mine.

"_Oooooh"_ I moaned as the bulge in his jeans rubbed my most sensitive spot. I reached between us to yank on his belt buckle and said breathily, "All's fair in love and war, Honey." With no further ado, he ripped my panties to shreds (come to think of it, I should start stock piling the things for one-time-usage) and flung his belt across the room where I heard something shatter – I didn't care enough to look and neither did he. I was caressing him through his pants and moaning his name around his urgent lips when we heard a knock on the office door.

Eric growled, but didn't stop unzipping himself. "Go the FUCK away!"

The door opened with no other warning. "Ah, ah, ah, Sheriff. You really shouldn't talk to your superiors that way."

Felipe de Castro, King of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas stood in the doorway, flanked closely by his Second in Command, Victor.

_Fudge._

After much shuffling and pulling, my dress seemed to be covering the important bits of my body, and Eric's jeans were refastened. I tried to slow my breathing, but Lord knows Felipe and Victor knew dang well what we had been doing. I felt my cheeks flame beet red.

Eric, of course, would never be embarrassed by such a thing, but I could see him trying to mask his annoyance at the intrusion. He didn't bother donning another shirt (a clear statement that he planned to continue what he had been doing after they left) and bowed respectfully to the King. He didn't bother to waste a nod on Victor.

"Madden."

"Northman."

I got to my feet, trying to balance on my thin heels again, and Felipe's eyes settled on my flushed face.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse! It is such a _pleasure _to see you again." Both Eric and I noticed the emphasis he put on the word. "You look so radiant tonight, my dear, if I may say so." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it formally… but lingeringly.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Please call me Sookie", I replied. "You are looking well yourself." Felipe beamed at me, and Victor stepped forward, nodding deeply.

"You are truly a vision Miss Stackhouse, as always." And, as always, Victor's oily voice made me feel like bathing in antiseptic. Or maybe bleach. His hand shot out quickly and grabbed the shredded lace that had been my panties a few minutes earlier. "I believe these belong to you?" _Ew._

"Thank you, Mister Madden", I said, trying not to show an ounce of the disgust I felt on my smiling face.

These awkward pleasantries done (awkward because they began almost mid-sex), Eric took his seat behind his desk. "Do what do I owe the honor of your presence, my King?"

Felipe and Victor sat as well and I returned to the couch.

"Eric, I have come to request that you and Miss Stackhouse accompany me to Las Vegas. I am holding a formal function, and wish to include an announcement of my official protection of Sookie." Felipe folded his arms across his chest and stared evenly at Eric. This was no request apparently, this was a command.

"Of course, your Majesty. We would be honored to attend", Eric agreed smoothly. I was a bit miffed that he didn't even ask me, but I tampered my reaction. This was a king, this was a command, and it would look weak of him to consult a human woman, no matter how talented she may be.

"Excellent!" Felipe proclaimed. "We are to leave in one hour. A car will pick you up wherever you wish and bring you to the plane by 3:00."

What?! "_An hour?_" I piped up in my panic. "I can't pack in _an hour!_ I have nothing to wear to a formal event, and how long will we be gone? I have a job and a house…" I trailed off under the weight of the looks the visiting vamps were giving me. Felipe looked indulgent; Victor looked like the cat that ate the canary. Both of them looked a bit… hungry.

"We have all your necessities covered Miss Stackhouse. Clothes, food and accommodations have all been arranged for you", said Felipe, "You will not need to pack."

_My accommodations? Uh, oh_. If they were any different from Eric's I was in big trouble. "Oh – ok, thank you your Majesty", I muttered.

"Please, call me Felipe - and you are most welcome, my dear. I will always take special _care_ of you and your Bonded."

I caught Eric's eye and it looked like we were thinking the same thing at that moment: _Oh, shit._

Eric opted to wait out our hour at Fangtasia, a prudent choice if he wanted to keep his home address secret from the monarch. We sat at a booth in the empty bar with Pam, waiting for Bill. When he arrived he looked perfect, as if he had never been mauled by Neave - as if, in fact, silver-poisoning was nothing but a myth.

Bill and I hadn't talked since the night of the fairy war. Even seeing his face now, I remembered him gray and gaunt, proclaiming his love for me from Death's doorstep. That vision now haunted me and wrenched the horrors of that evening back out of the high-security vault I had locked them away in within my mind. _Torture. Trey. Claudine. Oh, no!_ I felt myself begin to shake as Bill approached the booth. _Maybe I've developed post-traumatic-stress disorder. I should talk to Terry…_

Eric and Bill had noticed my stress, of course. Bill was in front of me with vampire speed, and Eric's arm tightened around my shoulders. Bill grasped my hand and was about to speak, but it was Eric's voice that pleaded, "Dear one, what is wrong? I won't let harm come to you!" He pushed calm at me through our bond. I couldn't bear to tell either of them that seeing Bill was so painful.

"I'm ok, really. We don't have much time. What's the plan?" I asked, trying to pull myself together and redirect the situation. Bill gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and sat down beside Pam.

The vamps plotted and strategized while I stared into space and worried. We're going to Las Vegas, and I was pretty darn sure it wasn't going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6 Break Me Apart

**Chapter 6**

The plane ride was as comfortable as it could be with Eric, Pam, Bill, Felipe, Victor and me. Evidently the King had agreed to let Pam and Bill accompany us_ (duh, or else they would be piles of ash instead of chatting on his plane) _without complaint, stating that _of course _some guards from Eric's retinue should join him and I. I didn't buy his shtick one bit.

If there ever was a lesson to be learned about vampires, it was that they were consummate survivors. They will do or say anything to preserve their undead existences… and this fact seemed to be concentrated in Felipe de Castro and Victor Madden. My bullshit-meter was racing off the scale as the King and his second spouted plesantries. But, my mind was so muddled that I let it go without comment.

My eyes were heavy and I leaned against Eric. Something was up, but I couldn't fight the pull of sleep…

"Lover, wake up." I felt Eric tug me from a limo-seat into his arms. My mind could barely register the hotel's neon façade before I was swept through the entryway. The hotel looked opulent. I noticed flashed of gold and immense statues in the lobby, but Eric's arms were too comforting and I didn't notice anything further.

Mercifully, Felipe informed Eric that he and I were booked in the same hotel room (hallelujah). Our floor was outfitted with opaque light-tight glass and Bill and Pam's rooms were on either side of ours, accessible through adjoining doors. I wouldn't have to be separated from my vampires, day or night.

The arrangement made me think of sentries placed around the valuable element, but something nagged at me about it. If Felipe was after me, wouldn't he want me _less _protected, instead of _more? Maybe this only gave the illusion of safety… _Hm. I filed that thought away for later. Dawn was approaching swiftly, and I was longing to get the travel smell and the lingering bar grime off of me.

_Where had I put on this dress? Shreveport_? And now I was in Las Vegas without any underwear.

_Super._

Eric was talking away in Pam's suite, so I went to the bathroom alone and peeled off the red silk dress from my body. Gosh, I hoped there really were clothes for me here, because I couldn't bear to put that darn dress back on.

The bathroom was opulent. Fluffy white rugs covered travertine tiles, and a huge circular tub dominated the center of the room. From the lack of fixtures, and an odd hole in the ceiling above, I imagined that the tub was filled from there. Fancy.

The shower was enormous and beautifully decorated with blue, teal and white glass tiles. Recessed showerheads lined the walls, and looked as though they shot from every direction. I could simply not wait to get into that heavenly-looking shower! I spun to grab a snowy white towel from a rack when I heard a quiet gasp behind me.

I quickly discovered that, 1.) I had not shut the bathroom door; 2.) I was naked as a jaybird; and 3.) Bill Compton was gaping at me open-mouthed from the doorway.

"_Shit, Bill!"_ I yelled in surprise, and my hand flew to my throat. "You scared the bejessus out of me!" I spun back towards the towels and flung one over myself, not because Bill hadn't seen every inch of Sookie Stackhouse, but because he wasn't supposed to nowadays.

He was still staring, but seemed to come back to himself a bit. "I'm so sorry, Sookie! I didn't mean to frighten you." Bill sounded sincere. I let out a gust of a breath.

"It's alright, Bill. Did you need something?" His brown eyes flashed with hunger, and I knew I had phrased that particular question wrong.

"I was just looking for you", he said (his eyes were still glazed; he'd _looked_ enough). "Eric and Pam are still discussing some matters and I wanted to talk to you", _and fuck you_, his eyes practically screamed.

I sighed. I just wasn't up for this shit right then. "Look, Bill, I was really just looking forward to gettin' into the shower and goin' to bed. I feel like I smell something awful and I just want to relax for a bit. Could we talk later?"

"Of course, Sookie. Unless you are tired enough to require help?" He sounded innocent enough, but I knew Bill, and I knew darn good-and-well that he had just been staring at me in my birthday suit.

I shook my head no just as Eric's voice issued from behind Bill: "If my Bonded requires help, it will not be from you Compton. Go, before I decide to get really pissed about you spying on her naked."

The younger vampire wisely left our suite quick and in a hurry.

Eric closed and locked both adjoining doors to Pam and Bill's suites (instructing them to keep their sides unlocked in case of emergency) then slipped back into the bathroom with me, shutting that door too.

He smiled down at me in my towel and grabbed me into a tight hug. I sighed with happiness; it felt so wonderful to be in his arms. "Oh, my Lover", he whispered into my hair, "I can't leave you alone for even a moment."

I chuckled and let the towel around me fall to the floor. Before I knew it, the shower was on, he was naked and I was being carried into the hot water. I doused my hair and body under the nearest jet (probably one that would only wash his pecks) and grabbed some herbal-smelling shampoo. Eric took it from me and nudged me around. "Allow me, my Dear One."

He gently yet thoroughly washed and rinsed my hair, then smoothed conditioner over it before washing his own. Washing Eric's hair wasn't an option for me, unless I had a ladder handy. After we'd both rinsed off (amusingly, he used as much conditioner as I did), we set to the task of soaping each other up. I trailed my lathered fingers down his perfect chest, down his – _what was it? A 12 pack?_ – abs, toward that sexiest of man-muscles: the yummy defined V that separates his torso from his hips. _Wow-wie._

My mind drifted back to our almost-sex earlier and my libido started jumping up and down between my legs. He turned his back to the shower head and ran his hands through his hair, letting the hot water rinse the suds from his glorious body. They trailed deliciously down his mouth-watering muscles, and I seriously considered the advantages of being reincarnated as a bar of Irish Spring. I was sure he could feel my lust through the bond as he leaned further back into the water. He pulled his dripping face forward and gave me a sly wink.

_Well! I can play that game too, mister!_

I rubbed some extra bubbles on my body, lingering on my lady-parts, and stepped back into the stream of my own showerhead. I raised my arms and thrust out my breasts and sighed deeply as rivulets of steamy water snaked down my smooth body. Before I could add my own little wink I was pressed up against the shower wall, cool lips crushing down onto mine. His big hands teased and pinched my nipples to painful hardness and hitched one of my legs onto his hip. I wanted Eric inside of me so badly that I moaned and arched against the tiles, straining to bring him closer. His lips broke from mine and trailed urgently down my neck and breasts. Steam and water poured over our bodies as Eric kissed down to my hips. And then lower. I almost collapsed when his tongue found my center. I was only kept upright by the Eric's hands gripping my waist. I was very grateful that he didn't have to breathe – and then he licked me deeply and I ceased to think at all.

White light exploded in front of my eyes, my hips bucked into his mouth and I gripped his shoulders for dear life. Before I had even finished coming my feet were off the floor and my Lover was inside of me. His size wasn't such a shock for me this time as he pounded me against the shower wall. This was perfect, this was_ right_.

"_Oh, shiiiiit Sookie!_" he cried, plunging into my depths. _"Ugh! No one can take you from me! FUCK! Uhhh! Min alskarinna!" _His hips pounded into me with a force that I was sure would break me apart.

"_Errrriiiiic! Ohgodyesyesyes ERIC! Ungh! OH... ERIC... I... LOVE... YOU!!!" _I screamed.

We both came explosively, spasming and screaming and dripping wet. He held me tightly as we rode out the aftershocks, and kissed the hollow beneath my ear tenderly.

"Oh, my Love", he said, "It's about time."

I smiled against his shoulder.

I was so tired and dawn was minutes away. We quickly dried ourselves off and my vampire carried me to bed. I snuggled my head against his chest and he held me tightly in his arms. I had accepted this, admitted this, and I felt whole.

I lifted my face from his sculpted chest and gazed into his deep blue eyes, willing myself to say the words that lived in my heart. Pride warred against love – my heart was a battlefield (a la' ____________) But Stackhouses were'nt cowards… and we weren't liars either…

"I love you, Eric", I whispered.

I felt a tentative tug through the Bond. I could feel him testing me for sincerity, because feelings, especially love, were not something vamps trusted. "As I love you, my dearest Sookie."

Drifting off, I thought I heard a faint stray thought: "_Aw, how sweet_", it sneered. And then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Right Back At ‘Cha

**A/N:** Whoopsie! Sometimes when I write I leave blanks when I need to look up something and I left one in the last chapter. The __________ was supposed to be Pat Benatar. Hehe! My bad :)

**Chapter 7**

Unsurprisingly, I slept the entire day alongside Eric and awoke to him kissing my temple and stroking my back. I stretched lazily and pressed myself to his wide chest.

"Good evening, my Dear One", he crooned in my ear. I smiled contentedly and reached my arms around his neck. He kissed me lightly and reverently – with love. My heart nearly exploded.

"Mmmm, my Love," he purred, "I wish nothing more than to stay in this bed with you all night, but I'm afraid that our presence is required within the hour."

The words jerked me out of Eric's arms. _"Within the hour?!_ Oh crap, I don't have anything to wear!" I leapt out of bed in a frenzy. "What are we attending?" I demanded. He caught my wrist and restrained me from having a full-on panic attack.

"Relax, Love. It is a ball, and as promised there are suitable clothes here for both of us." He gestured toward a set of large double doors in the corner of our suite. "But first I would like you to take my blood", he stated firmly. My natural stubbornness wanted to balk, but I didn't need to ask for his reasons; I could see them in his eyes and feel his conviction through our bond. I had to be strong and sharp if we were going to make it out of Las Vegas alive. I nodded my head agreeably at Eric and he seemed genuinely surprised.

"You aren't going to fight me on this?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No", I said, "I can feel your reasons and they make sense. I do need to be stronger for this."

My Viking reached for me and I saw bloody tears in his eyes. He crushed me tightly to his chest. "How…?" he rasped into my hair. I felt my own tears start to trail silently down my cheeks as he held me. In Eric's arms, I felt warm and entirely safe.

"I gave you my heart. I am yours, and you are mine. I trust you" I breathed. "Thank you, Love", my Eric said, then he spun me around and settled my back against his chest. I heard a little crunch and then his bleeding wrist was in front of my lips. I licked his open vein and then latched on, sucking his thick, sweet blood. My Love gasped and his body rocked behind me, against me. I knew what he wanted (blood and sex are like the same thing to vamps) and I wanted it too. I maneuvered my knees to the outside of his thighs and lowered my hips, impaling myself with his hard length.

"Uuuuuuh, Sookie", he groaned. My mouth drew deeply on his wrist as he guided my hips up and down on his throbbing erection with his other hand. His trusts became quicker, harder, and deeper; I threw my head back against his shoulder and moaned with a trickle of blood spilling down my chin. His body and his blood were singing through my veins, begging for more – for us to become one.

I could feel his climax building through the bond as well as my own. A delicious heat was pulsing through my core and I desperately needed to feel his teeth in my flesh. "Ahhh! Uh! Bite me! Bite me, Love!" I cried out.

_Ask and ye shall receive_. Eric growled as his fangs sunk into the soft skin of my shoulder. Drawing blood from one another, we exploded and rode the wave of our pleasure together. Gasping (well, again, at least I was) we collapsed on our sides. I felt more like a part of him than ever, and I could see in his gentle blue eyes that my vampire felt the same.

A couple of minutes of after shocks and kisses, and then we both realized how quickly time was a'wasting. Eric pulled me towards the pair of ornately carved doors in the suite (_honestly, how had I missed those?) _which opened into a fully-stocked closet and dressing room. Rows upon rows of pristine garment bags lined the walls, half black and half white. Well, actually more than half were white. I could guess which color bags were meant for me.

There were dozens of drawers full of everything we could possibly need: underwear, shoes, belts, jeans, tee shirts, accessories, the works. There was even a little rack of designer sunglasses. _Now what in the heck do vampires need __**sun**__glasses for? _I wondered. Must be purely a fashion thing.

Beside a rose-colored divan hung a beautiful black tuxedo. It looked to be exactly Eric's size - impeccably made - cut impossibly wide in the shoulders and narrow in the waist. Oh goodness, I couldn't wait to see him in it!

The space on the opposite side on the divan was occupied by an old-fashioned dress form draped with the most beautiful gown I had ever seen.

The ball gown was floor length and constructed of heavy rust-colored damask embroidered with golden roses. A throwback to the 1880's _(heck, maybe it that's when it was made…)_, the gown had a gorgeous bustle and a flowing train. The bust line was low and gathered, and the thick fabric flowed seamlessly into two thin straps across the shoulders. Delicate cream lace fringed the bodice and trailed on the floor beneath the heavy damask. It was easily the most beautiful garment I had even seen.

With our short deadline I had to forgo another fieldtrip to the shower with my smoking-hot vamp. Instead I primped, curled and pinned my hair with care and haste. I ended up with a very Victorian up-do with loose ringlets hanging sporadically from the crown of my head and my temples. I discovered a delicate double headband made of gold wire twined around rows of shining crystals. Like everything else in this suite it was lovely, and I pinned it amongst my curls. Next, I found a drawer stocked with makeup in an antique vanity. I dusted on some smoky eye shadow, applied a bit of mascara and painted a pretty pink gloss on my lips. My skin was literally glowing due my very recent ingestion of Eric's blood. At last I dashed across the room in excitement to get into that absolutely stunning gown.

Eric had taken his tux into the bathroom before his shower, so I was left to dress alone. I rubbed in a liberal dose of some expensive looking body lotion and I selected a lacy cream-colored thong from a nearby bureau. _(Who had picked out these spectacular clothes?) _Finally, I eased the gown carefully over the dress form and registered its weight. _Holy crap, this thing must be able to stand on its own! _The bodice and skirt were fully lined with cream silk and whale boning along the torso and bust eliminated the necessity of a bra. I stepped into the gown and pulled up the zipper, holding my breath.

It was snug, but in a slimming way. I could still breathe, but I felt secure and in place. The hem was a bit too long, but I was sure that was in order to accommodate extra height from heels. I couldn't believe it! This lovely gown was a perfect fit and I couldn't ever remember feeling more beautiful.

I searched around for shoes, but found nothing suitable. Hmm. Surely there is something to go with this? Nope. _Well, crap._ That put a slight damper on my buoyant mood.

I opened the dressing room doors to whine a little to my vampire about shoes _(a sure-fire-man-pleasing-topic)_ and stopped short. Eric was standing before me in his tux, looking as beautiful as a god come to earth. The suit hugged his wide shoulders, his trim waist and his long legs. His shirt was snowy white, and a black bow tie sat perfectly at his collar. My Viking's long blond hair was pulled back from his face in a neat low ponytail and his face looked flushed and, ironically, full of life. Soft light from the table lamp glinted in his azure eyes. He smiled at me tenderly and with pride. I realized that this must be the look I was giving him – stunned speechless and glowing with love.

"Dear One," he breathed, "you are exquisite."

"Right back at 'cha", I managed breathily.

His chest rumbled in amusement. "Come here and I will help you with your shoes." Eric held his hand out to me.

I was overcome with relief. "Oh, goodness! You have the shoes?! _Whew!_ I was so worried! I couldn't find anything at all in that closet to go with this!" I waved my hands up and down, indicating the gown.

Eric chuckled as I practically bounded toward him, gown or no gown. "Oh yes, I have the shoes." He dangled a glittering gold sling-back heel from his fingertip. "Oh, they're so pretty", I said in amazement. Of course, by this point I should have expected lovely shoes to go with this heavenly vintage number.

"Allow me", my vampire said, crouching down his enormous frame to fit the shoes on me. He slipped the heels on each foot and I wobbled uncontrollably, giggling as his hand gripped my calves to steady me. This heavy-ass dress was seriously upsetting my equilibrium.

I looked down at Eric, who was just releasing my legs - I _think _I was steady now - and said, "Thank you, Honey." I noted that the hem hung perfectly now.

My vampire was gazing up at me with an intensity that I had never seen before. His eyes were fathomless and glowed like the fire of twin blue suns. He was so handsome and so overpowering that I longed to yank him to his feet and wrap my whole soul around him.

Eric didn't stand up.

"Sookie. My sweet Sookie," he said kneeling before me, "I have lived longer than you could ever know. I have seen things you could not imagine. War, pain and suffering; more than any one being should be asked to endure. But now… I don't regret a single moment of it. All the lives that I have lived, all the blood that I have spilt over a thousand years has led me to you. When you walked into my bar and into my life, you made me the happiest being in existence." I could feel the tears brewing in my eyes as I gazed at the powerful Viking, kneeling at my feet.

"A millennium has passed since my birth and I have finally found my home. You make me laugh, you challenge me, and sometimes you downright piss me off" – I somehow managed to sob and laugh simultaneously as he kissed my palm – "Dear One, you are my heart, and I know you didn't have a choice when I _ninja-vampire-married_ you…" I giggled tearily again – I remembered saying that.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse, and I want you to choose me." I stifled a sob as Eric's free hand opened a powder-blue box. I didn't even glance at it; I only had eyes for him. "My only Love, my only Bonded, my only Sookie… will you be my wife?"

My legs couldn't hold me up any longer and I collapsed in a puddle of tears and petticoats. My mouth sought his and I kissed him fiercely and lovingly, pouring my heart out through my lips. "Yes, my Love. Oh yes," I whimpered, "Eric, I will marry you."

We were both on our knees when he slid the stunning diamond on my finger. When it settled on my hand, heavy and glowing, I knew it belonged there. Just like I always knew this man belonged to my heart. I smiled up at my vampire with tears in my eyes and he crushed me to his chest with joy. Our happiness danced across the bond, singing from my scalp to my toes.

I had nearly cried all my makeup away when Eric tugged me gently to my feet. "Come, future Mrs. Northman, we are going to be late."

**A/N:** If anyone wants to see Sookie's dress, here's the link (just take out the extra spaces): http : //www . vintagetextile . com/images/Graphics/Worthx . jpg


	8. Chapter 8 Mine Mine Mine!

**Chapter 8**

_Danger be damned!_

I glided across the marble lobby on the arm of my beloved with my head held high. I absorbed the envious glances at the pair of us, and I kept glancing up at Eric's rugged face. I couldn't believe this gorgeous, powerful and loving man is going to be my husband! My insides were doing a happy dance.

Eric could feel my joy bubbling in our bond. He smirked at me in the corner my eye. '_Stunning._ _Oh, how I love her!' _he thought

'_What was… oh, shit... OH SHIT!' _I yanked Eric to a stop and hauled him into a nearby restroom.

"My Lover, what is wrong?" Eric asked in alarm at the horrified look on my face.

'_I'm going to lose my fucking SHIT that's what's wrong!'_

"Why would you lose your shit?" he asked, grinning at my very unladylike choice of words.

'_WHY?! I'll tell you WHY! Did I just SAY that to you?' _I thought desperately.

Eric's eyes grew wide with comprehension. '_You can hear my thoughts, Dear One'_

'_Evi-fricking-dently! And you can hear mine?'_

'_Yes, it seems as though I can.'_

'_Oh shit, shit shit! They will KILL me if I can hear vampires! Oh no oh no oh no! What could have caused this?'_

I was freaking out and Eric had to give my shoulders a firm shake.

'_Sookie. SOOKIE! I will NOT allow anyone to harm you! EVER. As to the cause… perhaps our last blood exchange triggered it…'_

'_So do we tell anyone? What do we do?'_

'_No, my Love, we must keep this secret. If I can hear you and you can hear me… this may come in handy.'_

'_Ok. I agree.'_

After a few deep breaths, Eric and I managed to stroll calmly out of the bathroom.

We were announced by a liveried vampire hovering beside a set of golden gilt doors. '_Really, Felipe? Gold? What a pompous ass_.' Eric chuckled at my snippy thought.

The slight vamp must have known us by sight, and he intoned "Sheriff Eric Northman and Miss Sookie Stackhouse of Area Five, Louisiana!" I felt hundreds of eyes swivel toward Eric and I as we walked through the door, but I held my head high and descended the staircase like a Queen into the ballroom full of vampires.

My gown trailed gracefully behind me with every step and despite my terror I felt like royalty. Pam and Bill were waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase. Pam was ethereally lovely, draped in an ice blue silk sheath, and Bill looked… well, magnificent in a perfectly tailored black tuxedo.

Pam bowed deeply to her boss and maker while Bill took my hand. "Sookie, you are stunning." He kissed my knuckles. '_Oh darling, oh how I long for you…'_ his thoughts added. Yep, I could hear other vamps too._ Swell._

"Thanks, Bill. You look rather dashing yourself", I said with a smile.

I felt possessiveness and bit of annoyance coming from my left. "Sheriff," Bill bowed subserviently, "you are a fortunate vampire."

Eric took my waist and inclined his head. "Yes, Bill. I am." '_Look at what you lost, you incompetent moron' _he added silently.

'_Eric! _I admonished him._ Really, do you _have _to rub it in?'_

He responded with mental laughter. '_Oh, yes My Love, I do.'_

'_Humph.'_

A voice rang out jovially behind Bill. "Northman! May I be so fortunate as to address your lovely Bonded?" King de Castro extended his hand towards mine. The vamp was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and a black silk cape (with red lining, of course) was draped across his shoulders.

"Certainly, your Majesty. But let it be known that Miss Stackhouse has consented to be my wife." Eric smiled warmly at me, but there was a flash of caution in his eyes.

'_Felipe will ask for a dance. He will try to take you from me. Do not trust either him or that asshole Victor.'_

'_Of course not, Honey.'_

The king spied the diamond on my finger. "Congratulations are in order, Viking! It seems as though you have secured the lovely and talented Miss Stackhouse for yourself!"

"Indeed, my King," Eric replied dryly with a small bow.

"Perhaps your intended would grace me with a dance?"

"I would be delighted your Majesty", I accepted, beaming. Eric nodded his formal approval and Felipe took my hand to guide me onto the dance floor.

'_Be safe, my Love! He wants you badly, and doesn't know that he cannot glamour you. Try to listen to him, it may help us.'_

King de Castro led me skillfully into a waltz. I thought back: '_I'll be fine, Honey.'_

Felipe and I were whirling around the dance floor. I smiled coyly up at the Spanish king and attempted to listen to his thoughts. His vampire mind was a blank void as usual… until he dipped me deeply and his hands supported the bare skin of my back.

'_So beautiful so valuable so vulnerable... So enchanting in a gown befitting a Queen… Intelligent and…. Mmmm… she smells of fae! Delicious. I wonder…'._

'_The Northman cannot disobey his King. He must give her to me she will be my Queen! She will be MINE…'_

"You are breathtaking tonight, my dear Miss Stackhouse."

I took hold of my reeling mind to focus on the words issuing from Felipe's mouth. "Please, your Majesty, I insist that you call me Sookie."

Felipe's smile widened and he tightened his arm around my waist. "Very well. Sookie, you are breathtaking tonight", the vampire repeated.

"As if you had breath to take!" I joked without thinking. Uh, oh, probably shouldn't tease the King... Astonishingly, Felipe seemed to find my remark amusing and he laughed heartily at my little quip.

_Suck it up, Sook._ I tried to screw my head on straight and answer more formally. "Thank you, your Majesty. This gown is perfect."

Felipe's eyes wandered across the flesh swelling above my bodice. "Yes, my dear, I can see that it is. And please, darling Sookie, call me Felipe." He smiled warmly as we twirled around the dance floor.

He seemed so genuine and kind. It was difficult to believe that this urbane, sophisticated vampire was plotting to abduct me. But… I dipped into the king's head again. His thoughts were not all sunshine and daisies.

_'Mine mine __**mine!**__ Wearing __**my **__dress in__** my**__ house, letting that goddamn Viking fuck the shit out of her! She is worth more! She will not be a Sheriff's whore! I will bring her to me. I must inform Victor and Fi-'_

I couldn't jump out of his thoughts quickly enough, and I barely stifled the urge to rip off the gosh-darned dress and shove it down his royal throat. Eric felt my anger and pushed calm waves to me across our bond. I restrained the urge to cause de Castro bodily harm (which would only result in another trip to the hospital for me), and kept my Crazy Sookie smile plastered on my face. Who knew that an elegant evening wearing a beautiful gown could go so wrong?

…_Oh, right. I did._

Well, fuck me with a hot branding iron three ways 'til Sunday, 'cause this shit sure isn't good.

de Castro steered me back to Eric when the music ended and kissed my knuckles. "Miss Sookie, it has been a pleasure." '_You will know true pleasure when you writhe beneath a king.' _I knew Eric heard that thought as clearly as I had.

I attempted a curtsy to distract the king from my fiancé's clenched fists. "Thank you your Maj – oh, excuse me - Felipe. I enjoyed it as well." Bowing gracefully, I gave the dark man a serene smile.

No one could ever say that I'm not a fricking-fantastic actress.

I had danced with and listened to every high-ranking vamp in Felipe's entourage. After I had silently told Eric the King's thoughts – and the subsequent battle to restrain himself from setting heads a' rolling – we agreed that I should find out who knew about Felipe's, ah,_ intentions _for me.

Only the slimy mind of Victor Madden held any indication of what Felipe had in store for me as he swirled me around.

'_Wonder why Felipe had that new room built next to his… bet it's for this tasty morsel right here… let him take her from the Viking, too dangerous for me…will have to take her for myself when I kill Felipe… mmmm those tits in that dress… delicious as a fairy… chain her naked to my throne…'_

The sick images this asshole was broadcasting flooded my brain. I felt defiled and swallowed back a bit of vomit as Victor steered me toward Eric.

'_**What the FUCK is with all these vamps wanting to chain me up and rape me??!! What am I, the only goddamn woman they've ever met?! I wish I could stake every one of these sick motherfuckers!!!'**_

'_I agree.'_

Well, crap. I didn't realize I'd been screaming in my head, and that Eric could hear me just fine.

'_Sorry, Love, I didn't mean to shout at you.'_

'_Calm, Sweetheart. They cannot take you from me.'_

I looked up and saw the power of Eric's restrained fury. In an attempt to restore his good humor, I gave his hand a squeeze. '_Sweetheart. I think I like that.'_ He gave me a small smile.

I needed a bit of time away from the ballroom in order to cool down, so I said "I'm going to go the bathroom Eric, I'll be right back."

He nodded his head. "Pam." No point in arguing with him about taking care of myself, I knew he wouldn't let me go anywhere alone in Vegas. Eric's child held my elbow and escorted me to the restroom.

After I had taken care of my human needs (Pam begrudgingly helped me to lift the heavy gown) and washed my hands, Pam's eyes caught mine in the bathroom mirror.

'_You can hear me, can't you Sookie?'_

Gulp.


	9. Chapter 9 Sincere Alarm

**Chapter 9**

After a quick but tense discussion (tense on my side, anyway – I kept expecting to be bitch-slapped), Pam seemed to decide, like her Master, that this was a good thing. We emerged from the restroom arm in arm.

'_This must be kept absolutely secret' _Pam thought.

'_Oh, thanks for that pearl of wisdom, Captain Obvious.' _I retorted silently.

'_You are very welcome, Sarcastic Sally.'_

I stopped, startled by her mental answer_. 'Waitupjustasecond! You can hear me too?'_

'_Hmm, yes it seems that I can. Maybe I am more like Eric than I thought I was.' _Her eyebrows danced wickedly.

'_Oh, yeah, you definitely are Missy.'_ I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

Pam gave me a mental chuckle and we glided back into the marble ballroom like we owned the place.

As it turned out, I could now hear the minds of every vampire present just like normal humans. Eric, Pam and Bill could hear my thoughts also (yep, Bill too. Probably because I'd had his blood before…), but it was restricted, like speaking aloud. They could only hear the thoughts that I sent to them specifically. The four of us tested and practiced with our new connection as we mingled with other guests.

It seemed as though I was the key, the central hub connecting our minds. They could talk to one another mentally as well but only if I allowed it, and I heard every thought passed between the "speakers". I found out shortly that I could send my own thoughts each of them specifically or all at once. Similarly, they could "speak" to each other separately, or I could project the thought to all of us.

Interesting and strange, dangerous and helpful, the mental link between my vampires and me seemed very strong indeed. We tested with distances; Pam and Bill found groups to socialize with at opposite ends of the enormous room (Eric not leaving my side, of course) and I sent a thought to them both.

'_Did you guys SEE those ridiculous gold doors? Felipe is such a pompous A-hole!'_

I saw both Pam and Bill stifle their laughter across the room and saw Eric's cheek twitch. '_Neat!'_

An hour after our unsettling dance together, the king sauntered up to a raised platform outfitted with a large throne _(yep, gold) _and about a dozen smaller thrones spread out to the left and right. Felipe stood in the center of the dais flanked by Sandy and Victor. With an air of pageantry, De Castro raised his hands high and addressed his guests. He was talking about vamp politics and I couldn't care less, so I tuned him out and relished being held tightly in Eric's strong arms.

A while into Felipe's wind-bagging, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Eric and I turned to see a liveried vampire similar to the one who announced our names upon our entrance. "Please come with me, Miss Stackhouse", the vamp wheezed, "The king will require you shortly." He abruptly threaded my arm through his and made to guide me away without further explanation.

'_Oh, hell no'_, I thought as I stubbornly retained my hold on Eric.

The vamp saw my resistance and laid on the charm. "Miss Stackhouse, no harm shall come to you. Sheriff, I will return her to you shortly."

"Of course", Eric nodded smoothly and released my hand.

'_No!'_ I desperately thought to my Love. '_No, I can't go without you!' _Eric bent to give me a tender kiss and thought, '_Sweetheart, I won't let anyone take you from me, I swear on my existence.'_

My vampire pushed love and security through our Bond. His strength fueled my own. Any sign of panic fell from my features and I allowed the king's underling to escort me to the stage. Of course I was safe – my Viking could give a deity a run for their money.

I heard Eric order Pam and Bill to take up strategic positions on either end of the dais. All three of my vampires could reach me in a single bound and haul me away from Felipe in an instant. They were sending me thoughts of encouragement and assurance while Eric pushed strength into me through our Bond. I knew in my heart that the three of them would protect me with their undead lives, and I relaxed a bit.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the king gesture me to his side.

"Finally my friends, it is my pleasure to announce that Miss Sookie Stackhouse", the king held his palm out to me, "is from this time forward under my official protection." Felipe gestured to me grandly.

"Many in our world know of Miss Stackhouse, the famed Telepath. She is as beautiful as she is selfless and our very lives have been saved countless times by her goodness and grace. Miss Stackhouse is courageous and loyal and she has proven herself invaluable to my kingdom time and again."

The King looked at me tenderly. "I say in all honesty that I would have met my final death were it not for her ingenuity and bravery. These singular qualities set her above and apart from all races, human and supernatural, and I am honored to have Miss Stackhouse in my kingdom."

To say that I felt awkward at this over-the-top flattery would be an understatement. I positively itched to leap off the stage, run straight into Eric's arms and hide my face blushing against his chest.

Without thinking I interrupted the embarrassing flow of his words. "Please, your Majesty, call me Sookie", I breathed. He gave no thought to my insubordination and laughed openly at my request before resuming his speech.

"_Sookie_ is beyond worthy of my protection", Felipe continued. He turned toward me fully and grasped both of my hands. His gaze wandered over me appreciatively. "No harm will ever come to you, my darling", he said softly, kissing the back of one hand. His thoughts added: '_Unless I wish it so.'_

I could clearly hear Eric, Bill and Pam's mental growls as I broadcasted that thought to my vampires.

"Thank you, your Highness", I said formally. The dark vampire leaned in close to my ear and said, "Please, call me Felipe."

The irony of the moment produced a genuine laugh from my lips. The king spun me deftly to face the crowd and secured my arm in his grip. Then I was escorted out onto the dance floor.

Anxiety came back to me in full force. _'Looks like I have to dance with him again', _I thought to my vampires.

'_Don't worry Sookie, we will protect you,' _Bill answered me.

The orchestra began a waltz. I was whirled beneath crystal chandeliers by Felipe de Castro. Candle flames, the elegant crowd and gigantic mirrors swirled past my eyes as we spun. I felt like I was Marie Antoinette dancing through the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles. The heavy skirts swirled around me; a beautiful gown fit for a queen.

Like Marie, I was enjoying a lavish reprieve twirling along with a horrid King that I could never love. Also like the ill-fated monarch, I could sense my impending demise.

I could hear Eric's commands to Pam and Bill in my head and they moved into protective positions around the dance floor. All the new activity in my brain, both from my vamps and from others, made it hard for me to concentrate on the dangerous mind of my dance partner. All I'd picked up in the past few seconds was the king thinking how beautiful he thought I was. _Gag._ I was certain that I could give myself a little mental break; after all, what could Felipe do to me in front of a crowd of vampires?

What is it they say about hubris? Oh yeah -_ it'll fuck your shit up._

I met Eric's eyes every time the King spun me toward him. '_Oh, how beautiful he is', _I thought.

'_As are you, my Love. Even if I hate the bastard holding you, you are a vision. You look like a Queen my Sweet.'_

I longed for nothing more than to kick Felipe in the shins, rush into his my lover's arms, and kiss him senseless. …Maybe even push him into a dark corner and have my way with him. '_Mmmmm.'_ My mind ran with that thought: '_Badass Viking plundered by defenseless barmaid.;_ I giggled a little.

'_I'd like to see you try, human girl!' _Eric thought. I felt a wave of lust through the bond. '_You bet I will, you sexy vampire', _I retorted.

Felipe seemed to notice my wandering attention and squeezed me tightly. "My darling, do I detect a _desire_ for you to return to your Viking?" He purred the word 'desire'. Aw, crap; I forgot that vamps can smell when humans get turned on. "Or dare I hope that your enthusiasm has stemmed from my nearness?" The King brushed a dark-skinned hand up my arms and across my bare shoulders.

I laughed loudly, imprudent as it was in this situation. "I'm sorry your Majesty, my mind did wander to my fiancé'. You know how lovers are", I said with a flippant smile.

'_Uh, oh. What did I just say?'_

Amazingly he laughed too, displaying a set of brilliant white teeth that contrasted against the brown pallor of his lips. "Oh yes, I do know! I didn't realize you were so _hungry_ for his attentions. Darling, you never cease to surprise me!" Felipe stopped our dance, hugged me and swung my body in circles through the air _(what IS it with vamps doing this lately?)_ as though the two of us were the best of friends. I was set down on my feet and the King leaned into me very closely. "Ah, Sookie. You are a study of contradictions, my beauty! Oh, how much you entertain me!" '_And will continue to.'_

I could feel Eric's wrath as he moved closer to me through the crowd. I heard him order Pam and Bill to close ranks also.

'_MineMineMineMineMine'_ was all I could hear from de Castro's head. This was seriously creeping me out and I started to tremble with sincere alarm. '_Something's wrong! He's got a plan, Eric!'_

'_I am coming, my Love' _Eric thought.

The regent dipped me backwards in our dance and pressed his lips to my ear. "You are so many things my delicious girl," he breathed, "…_but you should have told me that you are a fairy princess!_" I got a fleeting mental glimpse of a large piece of metal engraved with something like a coat of arms. I projected the image.

' _**NO!' **_

'_**LORD, NO!' **_

'_**NOOOOOOOO SOOOOOKIE!!!' **_

My knees nearly buckled as all of my vampires screamed deafeningly in my head.

Eric was barreling through the crowd like a wrecking ball, tossing vampires and shifters brutally out of his path. I could feel Bill to my left, shoot forward like a bullet from a gun. I felt Pam throw Sandy into a wall behind my back and launch herself at Felipe with all her might.

For one terrifying moment all I could see were Eric's panicked eyes. I stretched out my hand to him… and then Victor Madden slapped something heavy onto my wrist. I felt my bones splinter with the impact.

"_**You are MINE!"**_ Felipe screamed triumphantly.

And then I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Fury

**A/N:** I keep forgetting to put this in when I upload chapters so here goes:

I don't own a single one of Charlaine Harris' characters. If anyone would like to sue me, please feel free. I have a couple of cat dishes and an awesome walkman from 1993 that you can have. I may also have a glue gun somewhere… But seriously, please don't ;)

**Chapter 10**

**Eric's POV:**

As my beautiful Bonded danced with the King I mentally barked commands at my Child and my Investigator.

'_Bill! Move to the east side of the area. Place yourself between Sookie and bulk of Felipe's guard. Pam! Get behind her and stay close without drawing attention. I'll take the north point. If anything goes wrong, destroy every single motherfucker in this place to save her.'_

'_Understood', _Pam and Bill replied and walked casually but quickly into position.

I counted every opponent and calculated counterattacks to every possible offensive strike on myself, my minions and my bonded. I relayed exit stratagies and contingent plans in case of unexpected situations. The three of us discussed battle plans and important targets. My superior mind planned for every contingency… except for the one the King had in mind.

Felipe's voice sounded in my ear as clearly as Sookie heard it in her own, _"You are so many things, my delicious girl… but you should have told me you that were a fairy princess!" _I saw the bracelet as it flashed through from Felipe's mind and into Sookie's.

_Freyja, NO!_ '_**NOOOOOOOOOO SOOKIE!'**_

I flew through the crowd, flinging and pummeling shifters and vampires to their final deaths. I clawed and kicked and decapitated any and all obstacles between me and my Bonded. Pam and Bill had seen and heard the images from Felipe's mind as surely as I had, and their screams of fury echoed my own. The ballroom became a bloodbath at our hands, but there were just too many bodies in our way…

My Lover caught my maddened gaze and reached out to me with terror in her eyes. "Eric!_ ERIC!"_ she screamed. Ten more beings were shredded in an instant, but I was not fast enough to save her.

Victor flashed behind Sookie and slammed the Fairy Bangle onto her outstretched wrist. I ended countless lives in that second - the second that I watched my Beloved, my World - _my Life_ - explode in blinding white light. And then she was gone.

The very foundations shook with my roar of fury and anguish.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short, Eric demanded me to tell you just how royally pissed off he was. Hehehe.


	11. Chapter 11 Shining

**A/N: **I'm not sure how anyone is taking this story, 'cuz like I said I wrote all of this already and now I'm just cranking them out. Things are gonna' get a little weird from here on out, so any reviews are most welcome! Also I don't have a beta so sorry for my mistakes *blushes*. Thanks to the lovely people who've reviewed! Hopefully you guys stay with me after this one… ;)

So yeah. All ya-de-yadas belong to the incomparable Charlaine. If she feels the need to exact retribution I don't have any money… but I do own a very fine colander. Bed, Bath & Beyond assured me that it was constructed from the finest American-made aluminum. On with it!

**Chapter 11**

**Sookie's POV:**

I was drifting… floating. The air _(or water?)_ surrounding me was warm, and seemed to pulse soothingly to the beat of my heart. I was suspended in a substance that was a part of me. I could feel myself twisting freely in the atmosphere – it was as though my spirit was independent of my body, or perhaps as though it had never existed to begin with.

In this place I was lighter than drifting vapor, more fluid than flowing water, and brighter than the sun. I didn't have any thoughts or purpose, I simply _was._

I heard a whisper swirl around my bodiless being:

"_Child. My child, awaken."_

I found my eyelids when I opened them and discovered my sight when I saw. There existed no ground and no sky, only billowing white mist. Golden swirls danced throughout the clouds nearest to me, and they sparkled like yellow diamonds in the sun. But there was no sun here that I could see. Yet there was light… so much light.

The rest of my body materialized when I sat up. Arms, legs, feet and hands seemed to solidify out of nothingness around my spirit. I didn't need them to exist, but I _wanted_ them to exist - and so they did. I touched my new hand to my face. Eyes, nose lips… my topography felt similar to what I was used to, but my skin was too warm. Hot, but not burning. It just felt… strange.

I moved my head slowly, looked down at my body and gasped. I was glowing. No, I was _shining_. Bright white light issued from beneath my very skin. The blinding aura surrounded me like a star in the heavens. I held up my hand and gazed at it in wonder. Skin, muscle and bone were gone – my hand and arm were completely clear like the purest glass, and every color of the rainbow was reflected as if I were a prism.

I traced my crystalline palm with my fingers, noting how eerie it was to see through my fingers to the equally clear hand beneath. Eerie… and beautiful. The skin _(for lack of a better word)_ felt smooth and hot, like a light bulb that had been left on for a while. I was extremely sensitive to touch, and could feel every wet droplet in the drifting mist on my fingertips.

"_My Child, my Princess. You are here."_

"_What the heck?!"_ I exclaimed as I found my voice. It wasn't the most eloquent thing to say here - wherever_ here_ was – but somehow the words came out sounding like a choir. I was taken aback by the weirdness of my voice, which just now felt like the straw that broke the camel's back. My human _(?)_ personality flooded into this alien body, and I was suddenly draped in the exact dress I had worn to Felipe's ball – only now the gown was pure white and light as a feather.

'_Where the HELL am I?' _I screamed in my head. Glowing crystal body and all, I just could not bear to hear that choir-voice coming out of my mouth again.

A figure appeared deep in the mist. _(Honestly, mist? Could this place be any more stereotypical? Oh, yeah, my personality was back in full force.)_ The shape came closer and it had a familiar face - the face of my great grandfather Niall.

I suppose he heard my silent question because the fairy prince spoke: "_My dearest daughter, you are far from Hell. You are in Faerie." _

I desperately gathered my thoughts.

_I'm in Faerie. The Fae Realm. That explains all this dumb mist, I suppose. My body is made of glass, or crystal, or Lord-knows-what, and my great-grandfather just called me Princess. The last things I remember from the ball were dancing with Felipe, the screams in my head, a bracelet on my wrist, and the enraged eyes of my Viking. _My brain seemed to square away all these disconcerting revelations and I asked the Fairy Prince the one and only question that mattered to me: "Where is Eric?'

"Daughter", Niall replied, "Eric is still on Earth."

"Send me back to him", I demanded calmly.

The Prince looked down sadly, with pain in his eyes. "I am sorry, I cannot send you back."

"_**Why NOT?"**_ The power of my voice seemed to boom in this silent place.

"The portals between our realms are sealed", he said, "Only very powerful magic, beyond that which I possess could have sent you here. Dearest, you have been bound by the Fairy Bangle. You can only be summoned to Earth by its owner... by _your_ owner. You longer belong to the Viking; your Bond has been severed by magic. You are now enslaved by the King." Tears were running freely down the fairy's aging cheeks.

_Not Eric's? Enslaved? Impossible._

"No. That can't be true…" I glanced down at my wrist; the heavy metal bracelet clung to my arm like a manacle. _**"Get it off of me!!!"**_ I screamed in panic. I yanked at the metal with all of my strength, but the thing seemed to be welded to my glass skin. I thrashed and scratched and tried to rip through my own arm.

'_Eric! ERIC!' _I screamed through the Bond, _'Eric help me! I'm in Faerie! Where are you? Niall says I'm enslaved! Pam! Bill! HELP!'_

Nothing. I couldn't hear my vampires; I felt nothing through the Bond. It was gone… erased.

_No, no, no, no, NO! _

Niall didn't move a muscle during my tirade, just stood crying motionlessly, his eyes never meeting my own. "HELP ME! HELP ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at my great-grandfather spitting with terror and fury. **"GET IT THE **_**FUCK OFF OF ME!!!"**_ My choir-like screech could have shattered windows if I were on Earth.

The useless fucking fairy finally raised his streaming eyes to look at me. He looked as broken as I could imagine any man, human or supe, to look. "I cannot touch you any longer", he whispered, "Oh, _daughter! I should have warned you! I should have protected you! I am so sorry!" _

As if to prove the point, Niall reached out to me to hold me. Not an inch from my skin his outstretched arms hit an invisible electric fence. He crumpled to his knees shaking and panting as red-colored currents jolted across his twitching body. The crest on the cursed Bangle was glowing with sinister crimson light and then a stunning pain shot through me.

After a moment of piercing agony, I realized that I was being electrocuted too.

I wasn't sure if it were possible to faint in the Fae Realm, but I'm pretty damn positive that's what happened after that.


	12. Chapter 12 He is Death

**Chapter 12**

**Pam's POV:**

No lives were spared amongst those remaining in the ballroom. Though many beings had successfully fled in the ensuing chaos (including those fuckers de Castro and Madden), far more were mangled into bits and pieces. Bleeding corpses and flaking piles of ash carpeted the floor.

Only the three of us were alive (well, undead) – myself, my Master and Bill Compton. Bill was ruffled and deep gashes along his arms were bleeding through his suit, but he appeared otherwise unscathed. I was momentarily impressed by his fighting skills and ability to survive such a battle.

My $3000 designer gown was stained and slashed, and my Manolo Blahniks were stained beyond repair, but I was likewise unhurt. My Master had taught me well, and I had used every lesson to bring my enemies a quick and painful death. But the damage to my outfit did seriously piss me off. Then the cause of my pain made itself evident…

Amid the wreckage of bodies, Bill and I stood in mute shock as the evening's events finally seeped through our bloodlust.

_Sookie._

The loss of our Sookie was… _**inconceivable.**_ It was impossible. If there had been anything left to murder I would have dispatched it enthusiastically.

_The one human who could command the loyalty and love of all races; The one who was protected by vampires, weres, shifters and fairies... She, who was nothing but grace and goodness, spirit and life; she who was so beautiful, deeply valued and so deeply loved by all… was lost. _

I felt empty and utterly heartbroken. Bill cried bloody tears of regret.

But our grief was insignificant at the sight of my Master's. Eric kneeled over the spot where his Bonded had exploded in light. Every inch of his glorious body was taught and dripping with blood as he crouched amongst the victims of his vengeance. His tux was soaked through to the skin and thick sprays of red were splashed across his face. Rivers of blood fell from his eyes, oozing down his fangs and his throat. Blood flowed like shower-water from his tangled hair to drip onto the marble floor. Each of his hands held a severed limb, ragged and grisly flesh exposed.

This bloodied creature was no longer my Master. _He is Vengeance. He is Death._

I cowered as Death slowly raised his head and his blue eyes bored into mine. Viscous blood melted down his ferocious features. The creature did not recognize his Child, and I jumped farther away from him. But Death did not attack me.

He stood and crushed the appendages he still held with his iron hands. Gushes of fresh blood squished between his knuckles and he threw his head back and roared to the heavens. My knees gave out at the explosion of sound, and I saw Bill Compton fall to the ground as well. Eric's agony overcame us and we added our own roars to Death's.

_**Sookie! OH, Sookie!**_

The windows in the ballroom imploded with the power of our cries. My heart registered a piercing emptiness, and I looked up in time to watch as Eric Northman flew out a shattered window and into the night sky.

**A/N: **Another short chapter, sorry! I just find it difficult to write from other POVs than Sookie's sometimes ;)


	13. Chapter 13 This is Pretty Bad

**Chapter 13**

**Sookie's POV:**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing my brain registered was the absence of pain. The second was Niall's hovering face. For the first time I noticed that he was crystal and glowing too, just like me.

"Sookie, I am so sorry! I should have known that the Bangle would punish you as well as myself…"

_It seems like dear 'ol great-grandad has got a LOT to apologize for…_

I was laying on something in the ever-present mist, (I was really starting to hate that puffy shit) and I moved to stand up. My now-white gown still looked perfect, my body was still weirdly see-through but the damn bracelet was no longer glowing. It was dull solid metal once again.

Niall stayed a good distance away from me as I assessed my situation. After that shock, I agreed heartily with that decision. _Ok,_ I thought, _time for some friggin' answers!_

I gave the fairy my deadliest glare and pointed wordlessly to the bracelet. I twitched my eyebrow, clearly demanding an explanation. He looked a bit frightened of me.

"Daughter, this relic, the Fairy Bangle, is a sacred item. It is intended to be used in binding rituals between Fae creatures, much like the ceremonial knives used in vampire marriages. Again, like the knives, they are rare but not unique."

_Ok_ _– binding relic. Got it._ I made an impatient hand gesture for him to continue when he paused.

"The Bangles were intended to proclaim devotion between Fae couples", Niall continued as calmly as though this was a college course, "and each element of the pair would have placed one on the wrist of the other. Traditional Fairy Bangles are made of silver. Silver repels most supernatural creatures including, of course, vampires and transformed weres." I motioned him along again. "A pair of Bangles binds the two Fae to one another, and though the item's magic discourages touching another being, it retains a sort of reasonable judgment – it would not have, for example, been activated by the attempted embrace of the bearer's kin. Furthermore, Fairy Bangles are seldom inscribed out of mutual respect. Inscriptions in the silver are infinitely more binding and cause more severe punishment if the protective magic is activated by what the relic preserves as wrongdoing."

I tried to absorb my situation. "So… this thing binds me to Felipe and prevents others from touching me, and it shocks me also if I try to touch them because of the inscription?"

"Yes", he replied. "This Fairy Bangle also seems to not be constructed of silver, but of iron. You can touch it because you are part human, but it will weaken you and cause severe harm to any pure Fae you encounter." Both of us shivered a bit, remembering the excruciating pain.

"But iron?" I asked, "Why would a Fae relic be made out of iron?" This wasn't making sense…

"I am not sure. I was unaware that iron Bangles existed until you popped into Faerie wearing one. _Engraved_, no less."

"This is pretty bad, isn't it?" It sure sounded bad. I was shaking again.

"Yes, the situation is severe. I cannot remove it from you, nor can any of our kind. Vampires, demons, humans, weres and shifters will be shocked by it, and therefore shock you. I've failed you, Princess… I cannot save you from de Castro." My great-grandfather sank to his knees again, this time in obvious despair. I longed to hold him, to give and receive comfort from his nearness… but I knew that wasn't possible now.

Instead, I sank to the swirling ground _(?) _beside him. I couldn't give myself over to tears just yet – I had to know everything, and something important was missing.

"Why do you keep callin' me 'daughter' and 'princess', Niall? I'm neither." I whispered to his hanging head.

"Because… you are. You see, I misled you my Sookie." The Prince took a deep breath. "I am your father, darling. I once impersonated your mother's husband for my own purposes; she never knew my true identity. You are not merely an eighth Fae - you are half. This is why you are so magical when your brother is not. This is why you are important to super naturals of all races. You are the Princess of the Fae Realm. You were bred to rule."

"_**Whaaaaaatt??!!" **_I couldn't keep a cry from slipping out.

"What I tell you is true, daughter", he breathed quietly.

My eyes felt like they were the size of dinner plates and my head spun crazily. I looked into my great… into _my father's_ eyes. I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly like a fish out of water. I felt the need to say something – _anything _- but I was totally devoid of words.

_Rule?! I couldn't possibly rule anything! _

_Am I angry? Am I confused? Am I incredulous? Am I… relieved….? _A Mac truck ramming me at seventy miles-per-hour couldn't have packed that much of a punch. _**Wow. **_

I reached a hand out to my… _father_… and was oddly glad when the Fairy Bangle shined red, warning me against touching him. I still had no idea what to say, but I certainly didn't want to electrocute us either. The fairy Prince saw my retracting hand and gave me a bittersweet smile. Finally the truth was out and he was unburdened… but we both knew that I was royally 'effed…

"Niall… I…" I was still clueless about how to express my emotions (or which ones I felt, in fact) when the red crest of the Bangle grew even brighter. There was a tug on my body… I realized that this glow wasn't a warning at all.

_It was a summons._

I was yanked painfully by the waist by an unseen force and pulled backward quick as a bullet shot from a gun. I reached out and screamed desperately, watching my father's stricken face become obscured by the dense mist.

**Felipe de Castro's POV:**

My Queen was wrapped in my arms and I led her through our waltz. The scent of her skin and her blood swirled around us and wafted toward the masses as I allowed them to covet what would be mine. Her delectable body was pressed lightly against me and I look forward to the day when I can hold her more intimately. I will enjoy her in every way, and her bondage to me will gain me unimaginable power in every realm. She is so valuable, a Fae Princess _(not even her Bonded knew that, the fool!),_ and such an asset could not have been presented in a more pleasing package.

This woman was an undeniable force of lust and power, the two things he craved most… that EVERYONE craved most. She is a prize fit for a King, and a King will have her.

The bracelet has been forged and delivered to my Second. Princess Brigant will not escape me, and I relish the thought of slaughtering her Viking as much as the thought of claiming her ripe body.

I sensed the Northman and his retinue take up defensive positions around my Queen and I, but I felt Victor with the iron much closer. The moment had finally arrived. I dipped Sookie and whispered in her ear:

"_You are so many things, my delicious girl… but you should have told me you that were a fairy princess!" _

The woman screamed as Victor fastened the bracelet to her wrist. I expected total subservience from her at the touch of the iron, but instead white light exploded from her body. More intense than the sun I remembered, her brilliance was scorching and agonizing. I crumpled to the floor, blind, then felt the arms of my Second grip me as we took to the air.

I spared a last glance to where the woman had disappeared. The ashes of her gown smoldered on the ground, totally incinerated.

It would have been a great pity for my Queen to have been destroyed as such, but I could feel her somehow.

Wherever she was, Sookie was not dead.

**A/N:** I hope that made sense! Ugh, Felipe is awful… ;) Review if you have comments, questions or concerns! :D


	14. Chapter 14 Sunrise and Static

**Chapter 14**

**Sookie's POV:**

One moment I was surrounded by swirling mist, being pulled harshly at my waist, and the next I was…

'_Where am I?'_

The stone room was circular and looked like the interior of a castle turret. Cold, gray stone comprised the walls and the uneven floor. The air was horribly damp and dripping water echoed below the cavernous ceiling. There was a small slit of a window about 20 feet up on the wall in front of me. It looked too narrow to fit through (not that I could get up there), and only let in a small sliver of moonlight.

Turning, I saw a narrow cot off to my right adorned with menacing-looking chains. There was a very heavy (closed) door in front of me studded with iron rivets.

'_Aw, frick. I'm in a dungeon.'_

'_Ok, ok',_ I thought, '_assess the situation before you freak out, Sook.'_

Looking down at my body, I was surprised to see that I was still all crystal-y. I was wearing the white version of my gown and I could still see through my hands and arms. Oddly, I was no longer emitting the bright light that I had in the Fae Realm – now I was only glowing faintly, like a dim nightlight. Shivering moonlight flooding through the tiny window reflected off me in rainbows across the walls.

'_Okie dokie, I didn't imagine all of that prism stuff…'_

Next, I tried to contact Eric through the Bond again (hey, maybe it only didn't work in Faerie_?). _I called out to my Love. No dice. The Bond still felt like it was gone, ripped away from my soul. '_So how is anyone going to rescue me if I can't tell them where I am?!' _I thought in panic.

I was still working that one out when I heard heavy footsteps approaching my prison. The sound of jangling keys echoed between the stone walls. Again, the stereotypical-ness of the situation annoyed me. (_Jangling keys? Ugh!)_ I mustered all the courage that I had, stiffened my spine and lifted my head to a regal and defiant angle.

**Felipe's POV:**

Victor had healed me after we landed at the compound. The light that had blazed from Sookie had burned me badly and my clothes had been reduced to ash in places, but my wounds smoothed over quickly. I was a bit reluctant to call her back to me and be harmed again, but I would not abandon my plan – especially now that I had incurred the wrath of the Viking.

Sandy had informed me of Eric's ferocity and the slaughter that had ensued in the ballroom. Dozens of my faithful minions had been torn apart brutally by his hands or of those loyal to him and Sookie. I would have to be quick in my destruction of him before he found this place. To dally would mean my certain, and final, death – and I have no intention of becoming a greasy stain on the floor at the Viking's feet.

The trap has already been set. '_Time for a change of clothes, and to call for my Queen.'_

I felt her arrive in the dungeon as planned. Her presence seemed to register with me, but it was nowhere near the strength of a Blood Bond. I could not feel her emotions or hear her thoughts, only that she was present in my compound. I will have to rectify that…

Victor, Sandy and I walked to the prisoner's wing flanked by two large guards. I didn't know if she would be able to inflict injury to us, but I wanted the insurance. I didn't get to be 600 by not being cautious.

Geraldo, a 400 year old vampire and huge block of muscle, opened the heavy door of Sookie's cell and I walked past the threshold. I looked across the damp room and was nearly blown away by her beauty.

A pure-white version of the gown I had given her draped tantalizingly over her glistening body. The Princess seemed to be made from the purest glass, and her shimmering golden hair floated in spirals, the tresses dancing without wind as though she were submerged in water. The moonlight refracted off of her like rainbows and she sparkled like a star. Thankfully, the sight of her did not burn me again.

Her eyes were solid blue; no white was exposed as she glared at me with superiority and defiance. She was a treasure fit for a King.

"Hello, my Queen", I intoned with a slight bow and a satisfied smile.

**Sookie's POV:**

A big guy opened the door (a bodyguard, I assumed) and then the King of Slimy Weasels walked into the pit I had been summoned to. Felipe looked like a Phabio wannabe in the stupidest pirate shirt I had ever seen (think the 'puffy shirt' episode of Seinfeld) and a wide red sash at the top of his black leather pants. It was like Captain Hook and the Fonz had hooked up and procreated. '_Tacky-ass vampire.'_

He looked pretty stunned as he took in my crystal-y look, and from the increasing size of the bulge in his pants I guess he liked what he saw. I deliberately kept out of his mind – I didn't need the visuals he was probably coming up with.

"Hello, my Queen", he said politely. I felt fury spread through my clear body and narrowed my eyes to slits.

"I am _not,_ nor shall I ever _be _your Queen, you doomed sack of shit." I grinned at him menacingly, imagining what Eric would do to him. I bet he'll keep Felipe alive for days, weeks maybe, making him suffer for this. It wasn't very Christian of me, but I sure _hoped _he did…

Felipe didn't seem to get with the program. "Oh, you will my dear Princess", he leered, "You shall Bond with me, walk beside me, and _pleasure_ me for eternity." (_Ew!)_ He flicked his hand and Big Guy ran behind me and grabbed my arms tightly. If I had been hoping that the bodyguard would, I dunno, burst into flames or something when he touched me, I was sorely disappointed. _Wait a second…_

"_Hey!_ How can this guy touch me and not get shocked to hell?" I asked the Weasel King.

The fucker actually laughed. "Oh, dearest Sookie, I see you have learned about your situation while in Faerie! Excellent, this spares me the time it would've taken to explain. You see, I am your Master; those who have my permission to touch you will be able to, but only briefly. But don't be alarmed dear; I will not give that privilege often. I want you all to myself." He flashed his horrible, creepy grin.

I wished I could do something helpful for my predicament – anything – like, oh maybe have the ability to shoot lightning bolts from my hands or materialize a flame-thrower or something. I wished I could stake these vamps and make a run for it. I wished Eric would come bursting through the door with a big-ass sword…

de Castro sauntered closer to me and held my chin so that I couldn't look away. "Ah, you are so warm my pet! I will so enjoy making you mine."

I tried to pull away, but the effort was futile. "I will never be yours! You have signed your own death warrant, asshole!" I screamed in his face.

He laughed again, but stepped away. "I'm sure you are referring to Mr. Northman? Don't worry about him, my pet, he will be taken care of shortly. Nothing will come between us."

I struggled against Big Guy's hold and spit directly in Felipe's face. I only noticed Sandy and Victor were in the room when they gasped at my action.

**"**_**I saved your life you ungrateful prick! You gave me official protection!"** _I screamed as the King used a handkerchief to wipe off his face. I was shaking with the horror of it all, the unfairness of my situation. Felipe no longer looked amused. A hand whipped back and slapped me hard across the face. My head whipped around from the impact and I slumped in Big Guy's arms.

"I had a much nicer place for you to stay than this dungeon", Felipe growled, turning toward the door, "but now I think you should stay here a few nights and learn your place." As the King exited the dank cell, he looked over at Big Guy and said, "Chain her."

I was dragged over to the cot and held down while the heavy chains were locked around my wrists and ankles. They burned a little – _'iron'_ I deduced. The door slammed behind the bodyguard as he left me. The Fairy Bangle glowed its evil red light, and my eyes welled up with frantic, desperate tears.

'_Please Eric! Please…"_

**Eric's POV:**

The freezing wind whipped through my hair as I flew over Nevada, but the sensation held no joy for me as it usually did. The blood of my victims blew across my body and sprayed the night behind me in a morbid trail, and my heart was splintered into a thousand pieces.

Nothing in my very long life had ever felt as excruciating as losing Sookie. She had burned, she was gone_. Gone. Gone. __**Gone! **_I gave another earth-shattering roar in the air over Las Vegas as my insides screamed in agony.

Unconsciously, I flew to Bon Tempes. I was compelled to. I had to be in the home of my Love... The home where she had lived her life, and would never return to. I kicked open the door to her dark and empty house, and was enveloped by the delicious scent of her.

Chest aching, I walked through her living room and spied the ugly blanket she had draped over me so long ago. We had talked beneath it, and even in my amnesia tic state, I had fallen in love with her. The woman who had taken care of me, the angel that had given me her body and her heart… the only woman that I loved… was gone.

I grasped the blanket in my hands and sank to my knees. Crimson tears flowed down my cheeks and fell on the fabric. I pushed my face into it and cried desperately, brokenly, and I could not stop. I was no longer a thousand-year old vampire. I was no longer a Sheriff or a Maker. I was no longer _me._ Without her, I was _nothing._

Today, for the first time in a millennium, I will see the sunrise. The Bond was gone, and the side of my heart that it had occupied had also held my will to live. After all this time, I finally desired the true death.

It was a mere hour until dawn when I crept outside of Sookie's house. I settled into the rocking chair on her front porch, clutching the ugly blanket that held so many memories tightly to my chest.

'_If your God exists', _I thought to my Love, _'and if I have a soul, I will be with you soon, Dear One. I will be with you soon.'_

I was covered with the blood of others and the blood of my tears as I watched the horizon lighten degree by small degree. Breathing deeply, I inhaled Sookie's scent and waited for death.

As her essence swirled through my lungs, I heard a very faint crackling in my mind. A distant voice was speaking, somewhere, but it was muted and overpowered by static, like a radio station you can only faintly tune into. I couldn't hear the words, but the tenor of them sounded urgent, frightened. Desperate. I think I caught the words: _"Eric, please. Please…"_

The shattered pieces of my dead heart snapped back together and swelled with hope, love and determination.

_'Sookie is not dead!!!'_

I ran into the house, away from the approaching dawn, and climbed into the light-tight hole underneath the spare closet. Blissful relief warred with deadly fury in my heart as I felt the pull of the daytime sleep.

'_I WILL rescue her',_ I thought fiercely, _'and I WILL destroy every being in my path, and I WILL make Felipe de Castro and Victor Madden beg for final death for fucking with Eric Northman!'_

I tried to send Sookie love through our mangled bond, then I slept like the dead.


	15. Chapter 15 The Dark Hole

**Chapter 15**

**Sookie's POV:**

The sunrise lightened the small widow as I gazed up at the stone wall. A drip-drip-dripping sound echoed somewhere to my left, and my wrists and ankles ached from the iron shakles. I had stopped crying a while ago, and now I just lay terrified and dog-tired on the stupid cot.

'_GODDAMN IT! I'm so tired of being kidnapped!' _I yelled in my head.

I'm not usually one to use the GD word, but – _sheesh!_ I was just barely recovered from the Fairy War and now THIS! Dried tears crusted my glass face and I felt exhaustion take over my body. My eyes drifted closed while I prayed to God for rescue. I sank into a fitful sleep.

************

_They were lurking in the shadows, giggling and slithering like sinister snakes in the darkness. A flash of silver caught the dim light – pointed silver teeth oozing with blood. _

_Things One and Two crept toward where I lay chained to the bed. My blood was trickling from their mouths, and the ragged bites they had inflicted upon my body were excruciating. Neave leaned in towards my face wearing a slow, terrifying smile. Her tongue darted out; her breath smelled like sweat, blood and rancid decay as she licked my dry lips. I felt Lochlan slide a sharp knife up and down my thigh as his sister whispered to me, "Croak for us, little froggie." _

_And then Lochlan stabbed the knife into my flesh._

_******************_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ I woke up screaming and thrashing violently against my restraints. The horrifying dream had caused me to break out in a cold sweat, and my heart thumped uncontrollably.

'_I HAVE to get away! I HAVE to get out of here!!!' _My desperate attempts to free myself only rattled the iron chains loudly. I felt their sting, I felt the creaky cot I laid upon, and sense came back to me slowly. '_There are no Things here!'_ Irrationally, I felt relief.

…Until I heard an oily voice close beside my cot.

"Sleep well, my sweet?" Victor asked politely.

I turned my head to look at the bastard. "Not especially", I replied with blatant sarcasm.

"I apologize for your discomfort, Princess. Perhaps this evening we can allow you to move to more suitable quarters?" Victor reached out to brush his hand along my crystal arm, and I heard his thoughts.

'…_will kill Felipe and take her… So exquisite shining like the stars… King and Queen Madden… mmmm, so warm… the trap for Northman is in place… Viking will not survive…'_

I tried to conceal my shock. Granted, I had actively tried to _not_ see into Felipe's mind the previous night, but I had assumed deep down that with the loss of the Bond between Eric and I, I had lost the ability to read Vampire minds as well. Apparently not.

I wondered if I could clue in de Castro to his Second's plans for assassination. At least that would get rid of one of these fuckers… but such an action would also further demonstrate my usefulness to the King. And wasn't the King the more difficult target? Perhaps I would let this plan play out - eliminate Felipe, and leave the lesser target, Victor, for Eric.

'_Yep, seems like a great idea'_ I thought.

**Eric's POV:**

I woke a few minutes before sunset. Since I am so old I can rise earlier than most, but I still cannot be subjected to sunlight. So I spent the time I was obligated to be inside Sookie's hidey-hole to make some phone calls.

My heart was still buoyant with the knowledge that my Love is alive. A tiny fragment of our Bond remained, and even now I felt the static of her life-force in my body. Now that I knew the full extent of our tie, that her survival was bound to my own, I had no doubt that I would rescue her. Or meet the sun.

The iPhone blazed to life in the dark hole and I dialed quickly. My Child answered with tears of relief in her voice.

"OH, Eric!" she cried, "Master! Where are you?"

"Peace, Child", I said soothingly, "I am at Sookie's house." These words brought about a fresh wave of sobs from Pam.

"We tried Master, _we tried!_ Oh…Eric…I'm…SO…SORRY!" Pam wailed. I have never heard her so upset.

"PEACE, Pamela!" I said to her and heard her sobs began to subside. "Sookie is not dead."

A rush of breath flowed through the phone. "Not dead?! Are you certain?" I heard another gasp issue from Pam's side of the phone. Compton must be with her.

"Yes, I am sure", I said to both of them. "The Bond is weakened, but not entirely destroyed. She called to me just before dawn." I heard two distinct intakes of breath. "Where are you?" I demanded. It was time to track Sookie down.

"Bill and I are at the Palms casino in Las Vegas. I felt it would be wise to move on after you… uh, after the incident." '_Yes,_ I thought, _very wise_.'

"Fine. I will be there in Vegas in two hours. Do not leave your room, and order Compton to stay put as well", I ordered. It felt good to be in action.

"Yes, Master", Pam replied and we ended the call simultaneously.


	16. Chapter 16 Swamp Thing

**A/N:** I jump around a lot in this chapter, I don't know why – I guess a lot of characters had something to say. If it annoys anyone reading this, lemme know and I'll try to shut them up in the future. Again, sorry this is going more slowly now. I ran out of my story-stockpile and actually have to come up with stuff again. ;)

**Chapter 16**

**Quinn's POV:**

The call from de Castro was a Godsend. The Bangle is in place, Sookie is safely away from the vampire, and my reward is about to come in. If the Viking ever knew about my involvement in this… well, he was sure to be the one vamp that I'd lose my head to. Honestly, that mutherfucker scared me. Scared m_e! Quinn the WereTiger!_

I thought about all the battles that I had won in the pits: Bears, lions, panthers, wolves, elephants, sharks (yep, sharks!)… weres of every species had died by the swipe of my lethal claws. I could best every man, were, human or vampire…

I could destroy the deadliest creatures on earth… _but not Eric Northman._

A shock of dread spiked through my chest. If everything went according to plan, it wouldn't come to that. _And I will make sure that everything goes according to plan._

**Bill's POV:**

'_She's ALIVE!' _I could barely hear the rest of Pam and Eric's conversation over the deafening waves of relief in my dead heart.

'_Alive, alive, alive!!!' _I remembered the vision of my Sookie bursting into white-hot light. I saw the singed damask of her dress flutter to the floor. I felt her presence leave my mind… And I had thought she was dead and gone. I had never felt so terribly empty since I proclaimed my love to her in the hospital, when I was positive that I was going to die. Well, die again...

'_Sookie is alive'_, I thought reverently. '_I don't care about her relationships, her choices anymore. She has every right to find happiness with Eric. I will rescue her again. I will fight for her, and I will die for her.'_

Pam snapped her phone shut and we waited for Eric to arrive at the Palms.

**Pam's POV:**

I felt nothing but relief after my Master's phone call. I had been sure that he would've met the sun after losing Sookie. Luckily she still lived, apparently, and Eric was coming here to take command of our counter-strike. I pictured Eric last night, dripping with blood and seething with deadly fury, ripping apart the masses... and I imagined what was in store for Felipe and Victor. I felt an evil smile spread over my face.

_Oooh, this is gonna' be fun!_

A part of me felt a bit annoyed by my reaction to the human's supposed passing; the feeling of horror, of loss... _I am vampire, I shouldn't express emotion like that!_

But still… I felt… happiness… - no, downright **joy** - that Sookie had survived, and I couldn't shake the feeling. I looked over at Compton sitting on a fashionable divan in the suite. His face was streaked with tears, and he hugged his body in relief. Suddenly I noticed that I was sitting in an identical posture and that my face was stiff with trails of dried blood.

I let all of my inhibitions free and admitted it to my self: _She is my friend… my sister…and I love her. We __**will**__ save her... and exact some very painful retribution. _My evil smile returned.

**Eric's POV:**

Flying through the crisp night air felt completely different now than it had 20 hours ago. Where then I had been totally broken and desperate for the true death, now the wind through my hair seems to fuel the determination in my heart. An exhilarated smile spread across my face. I will very much enjoy torturing those who took my Bonded. _Very, very much._

I can clearly picture my Child's jubilant face at the thought.

Luckily I'd had a change of clothes at Sookie's; a blood-drenched tuxedo is not the best outfit for travel _– although I suppose the evidence of those I had slaughtered would have instilled a bit more fear into the vamps I'll be dismembering soon –_ but no matter.

I could guess where de Castro had taken shelter. It pleased me to envision the King cowering within the dank, rotting castle like the filthy rat he is… but was not pleased to imagine Sookie in such a place. Felipe actually thinks his little "compound" is a secret, the fool. To think he could keep its location a secret from one so old and powerful as I… his arrogance continues to astound me.

The flight was short as I rocketed through the sky like a bat out of hell (one of my favorite modern phrases), and soon the glittering lights of the Vegas strip blinked out of the darkness. I came to a stop and hovered about 100 feet above the Palms Casino, whipped out my phone and called my Child.

"Pam", I barked over the noise of the whistling wind, "room number?" She informed me quickly. "Very well, open the window", I replied and swooped down to the appropriate floor.

**Sookie's POV:**

Victor leaned toward me on the cot. His Creepiness Factor edged up a few notches as he lightly stroked my hair across the lumpy pillow. I could see every line in his thin, sallow face and when he spoke I noticed that he needed a breath mint… or twelve. _Real bad._

"If you are agreeable with me this evening Princess, your King may show you kindness", his rancid mouth spoke. "I am to bring you to him now." Madden held up his hands to show me the jingling set of keys.

"I will unlock you, my dear, and if you promise not to cause me trouble, you may remain unchained."

"As if I could hurt any of you!" I hissed at the repulsive excuse for a man.

"Indeed", he replied unlocking an iron cuff from my arm, "I am simply informing you how unwise it would be for you to try." His bony hands lingered on my skin as he released me from the cot and pulled me to my feet. He grasped my elbow tightly and steered me toward the heavy door of my prison cell, and just before he opened it he leaned in and sniffed me appreciatively.

"Mmmmm, what a treat you are", he whispered. _Yuck._

The hallway that Victor propelled me down was as dim and dank as the prison cell. Crumbling stone walls were punctuated in intervals with blazing torches set in mounted sconces; their flickering light glimmered along rivers of moisture dripping lazily from the ceiling to the floor. Our footsteps echoed in the silence, and I struggled to keep up with my escort. The thin heels of my shoes (yep, white – I checked) stuck in the ruts and cracks of the word floor.

The hallway twisted and turned in unexpected places. Additional halls branched off from our path, and I was soon positive that I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the cell by myself – or go anywhere else, for that matter. Maybe that was the point. We walked in silence (well, he walked; I stumbled) and reached a big riveted door like the one that I had left from in the first place.

Victor raised his hand to a heavy iron door knocker and swung it twice into the wood. A second of silence…

"Enter", Felipe called from within.

************

"Ah, good evening my pet!", Felipe chanted in a sing-song voice when he caught sight of me. "I take it that you've consented to be more agreeable tonight."

I nodded mutely and took in my surroundings. This room was pretty much as crappy as the rest of the place appeared to be, but made slightly more comfortable with a crackling fireplace, some peeling wallpaper and a threadbare area rug that sat beneath Felipe's signature gold throne. _'Did he lug that monstrosity around with him or did he have one at all of his places?' _I let the thought go; this was certainly not the time to ask.

De Castro rose from his stupid throne and approached me, circling me like I was a racehorse he was considering purchasing… or like a predator considering his prey.

"I see that my memory of your beauty did not do you justice, Sookie", he leered. "I thought perhaps that I must have imagined you in this beautiful Fae form; truly such loveliness cannot be real!" The King bowed deeply to me with a smile as though giving me the grandest of compliments.

I was totally unmoved by his bullshit; just then I could resemble Swamp Thing, but if I got to stand beside Eric instead of Felipe de-fuckin'-Castro I'd be tickled pink about it! To punctuate how unsuccessfully he had buttered me up, I thrust out my left arm and pointed at the Fairy Bangle.

"Get this shit off of me, Felipe. Now." I kept my voice calm but venom oozed beneath the surface of my demand.

My captor laughed, a fully body laugh that issued from the pit of his stomach. I continued pointing, and the bastard continued chortling as he said, "no." At this point Felipe was actually clutching his sides with mirth. Even Victor had cracked his creepy smile.

'_That's it'_, I thought, _'I've been kidnapped and enslaved and now I was being __**laughed**__ at?!_'

Blind fury overcame my senses and I launched myself at the vamp, my crystal hands curled into shining claws.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to post, I was having trouble with the website. Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	17. Chapter 17 A Hideous Divan

**A/N: **This chapter goes out to my personal cheering section stephie8869, for her support and our mutal love of tall blonde men who we can pretend are Vikings! ;)

I don't own the characters. All you'd get from a lawsuit with me (in addition to the aforementioned items) would be this broke-ass laptop from '06. (Oh, I also partially blame its crappiness for the last chapter! The thing died and erased the first version of Ch. 16, and I gotta' say I was really annoyed to have to write it again.)

Ok, on with it!

**Chapter 17**

**Sookie's POV:**

'_That's it'_, I thought, _'I've been kidnapped and enslaved and now I was being __**laughed**__ at?!_'

Blind fury overcame my senses and I launched myself at the vamp, my crystal hands curled into shining claws.

Impossibly, my attack was too quick for the vamps to react. I crashed into the King like a white-washed freight train, knocking him back onto his throne. I was livid, and the need to rip and tear this vampire to pieces was so strong that I sank my fingernails into Felipe's eye sockets. Blood sprayed from his screaming face, splattering across my pristine dress as the King struggled under my assault. Before I could consider how much bleach would be required to get out the blood stains, I was yanked from behind and thrown against a wall by Victor Madden.

Felipe was screaming, kneeling before his throne, his hands clutching the bloody remains of his eyeballs. Blood was everywhere: the floor, his clothes and Victor's as well were liberally splattered. After I had recovered from the shock of crashing against the stone wall, I looked down at my stained dress and saw… nothing.

My fingers, hands and dress were again impeccably clean, pristine and shining. '_Cool! Perhaps being in this weird crystal-form wasn't half bad', _I thought, '_at least I'll save money on dry cleaning…'_

The assessment of my outfit was cut short by an iron grip on my arm. The vampire was crushing my humerus bone _(can it be crushed if it isn't there at the moment? Hmm...)_ and I was forced to look up into de Castro's mangled, but healing, eyes.

"It seems as though you can **NOT** control yourself, _darling_", he snarled, blood still dripping from his face. I had to assume that he could see however, since he was glaring directly into my eyes. "Obviously I will have to lock you in another dimension for a while. No one can help you there, and you will rot in oblivion until you beg for me to call you back to me!" With a yell of triumph, King de Castro released my arm and jumped away from me, glaring and sneering. He tugged something out of his waistcoat pocket, touched a finger to the object, and my Bangle erupted in red light. It felt like I was being shocked by it all over again, and I was hauled back out of this world.

**Eric's POV:**

I had just entered the hotel suite when I felt a sharp tug somewhere in my chest. It felt like maybe the feeling had issued from the last feeble strand of my Bond with Sookie, but I couldn't be sure. Abruptly, the barely discernable static that had been present since her abduction ceased entirely. Anxiety overcame me; '_Was she dead this time?' _

'_No', _I told myself firmly. I had to believe that my Love was still alive, perhaps just pulled away to a place that put a damper on my 'reception'. If I did not believe it, I could not save her. And I sure as fuck know that wherever she is right now, my Sookie needs saving.

Pam watched me wince and clutch briefly at my chest. She looked bewildered, but wisely thought better of asking.

"Eric", Pam said, bowing to me as I sat on a hideous divan. Bill followed suit, and we moved on past the pleasantries.

My plan was ferocious and concise and my minions listened with rapt attention. That I knew the location of Felipe's "secret" compound _(i.e. pile of rubble) _seemed to impress them both, when really, any vampire worth his salt could have discovered the same information – if they were of a mind to.

Pam's deviousness had developed over the years through my tutelage, and perhaps with a few more centuries she could rival the most ancient of us in cleverness and brutality; Bill, however… he did not have the desire to become an ancient, and so he will not. As useful of a tool he is to me in this small slice of time, I view Compton as expendable. In fact, the only thing keeping me from destroying Bill, as I desired to on several occasions, were Sookie's feelings.

Our plans set in place, Pam and Bill trailed behind me as we left the Palms Casino and ventured into the warm Vegas night.

**Sookie's POV:**

Yep, I was back in Faerie. The stupid swirling mist surrounded me and I once again shined as brightly as the most North-freaking-Star. I didn't have to materialize my body this time; perhaps the Fae Realm already knew the preferred physical projection of myself – like, I dunno, internet cookies. That thought made me laugh. '_At least Amelia taught me a little about the internet before she moved out.'_

Unlike my last trip here, though, I was totally alone. The area _(?) _was vast and twisting, dancing clouds seemed to exist in every direction and expand outward to infinity. Golden spirals that I had noticed before seemed to be issuing from my body, like extensions of my glowing aura. The sparkling strands of yellow diamonds felt like – well, feelers. I could taste and touch the atmosphere surrounding me through them. Weird. '_Was there such a thing as fairy antennae?'_

I giggled at my silliness. The ringing tone of my voice echoed in the nothingness. I could only equate the sound to movies where people yelled across the Grand Canyon; it reverberated back to my ears and the effect was… lonely.

"Niall!" I called out. "Father? Where are you?" I heard nothing but the choir-like tone of my voice echoing in the chasm. I whirled around, searching for a landmark, a structure, a figure, anything. The skirts of my white gown disturbed and fanned the dense mist. Absolute nothingness surrounded me on all sides.

The red glow of the Fairy Bangle was pulsing oddly on my wrist. I pulled it closer to my face; It looked like… it looked like it was _laughing at me._


	18. Chapter 18 Pay Fealty or Die

**A/N: **Thanks again to stephie8869, my beautiful new beta!!! *Holds up martini in a sippy cup* Cheers lady! :D

BeeteeDub, sorry for another short one, I just figured flashbacks should be by themselves. Don't hurt me!

**Chapter 18**

**Felipe de Castro's POV:**

**A week prior to the ball in Las Vegas…**

I stood mutely before the Ancient Pythoness. Translucent skin hung like crackled rice-paper around her sightless eyes, and her brittle body was slumped heavily in the ornate ivory chair. The purple and gold robes draped over the Oracle looked as old and dusty as she did. The frayed fabric shifted as she lifted a gnarled hand to point at me.

"_Who are you, and why have you come to me?" _The Ancient Pytoness' voice rang with an authority which belied her withered appearance.

I sank to my knees in respect and replied, "Most powerful Oracle, my name is Octavious Leviticus. I come seeking your guidance and wisdom in a most important matter."

Her blind eyes seemed to scoff in his direction. "Felipe de Castro, do not insult me or yourself with attempts at deception." A bony finger waved for the King to arise.

"Forgive me, Ancient Pythoness', Felipe said, chagrinned. "I sought only to appeal to your knowledge without the added weight of my position."

The Oracle's face scrunched in an eerie smile. "Enough, Felipe. You do not care about your position in regards to what you came to inquire of me."

It was true, he had still been bullshitting her. But now it was time to be honest: "What is Sookie Stackhouse?" de Castro asked without further preamble.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "I foresaw your desire to posses the Telepath." The AP smirked again. "Miss Stackhouse is most _valuable…"_

"Yes, of course", Felipe replied in dismissal, urging the Oracle to move on to something he didn't know.

"No, you do not know, King", she seemed to answer his thoughts. "Yes, she is a valuable Telepath, but there are more of those in this world. There are not, however, more Princesses of the Fae."

I gaped at the revelation as the Ancient continued: "She is the daughter of Niall Brigant, the last remaining Prince of the Fae. Her powers are vast, and her appeal is strong. To control the Fae is to rule all Realms. I recognized her essence in Rhodes. Such power cannot exist without my knowledge."

I stared at the Oracle. _A Fae Princess? THE Fae Princess?_ The possibilities of harnessing her power were enormous. Formulating plan after plan to bring Sookie to my side, I was interrupted by the Pythoness' powerful voice:

"No, you cannot win her Felipe de Castro. The Princess will not be yours no matter what plan you devise."

The sightless eyes of the Ancient Pythoness seemed to glaze over as she raised her wrinkled face to the heavens and started to chant:

"_He will be King and She shall be Queen. They will be as Gods on the Earth and all who oppose them shall perish. _

_He will command all Warriors, and She will command all Hearts. Deepest Dark and Brightest Light shall rule all Realms, and peace shall prevail. _

_Pay fealty or die, for nothing can defeat them."_

I left the Oracle's chamber undeterred. I knew something she did not. When I was settled in the limousine I commanded my Second to call John Quinn.


	19. Chapter 19 BOOM

**A/N: **Everyone who's sent me review and PMs are my new personal heroes! Normally, I'm a quit-while-I'm-ahead sort of person, but reading your messages makes me keep a'pluggin' on! Seriously, reviews are like Shanny Crack – thanks to my virtual drinking buddy and gorgeous beta, stephie8869, and my favorite reviewer sluggysmom!

**Chapter 19**

**Present day, Sookie's POV:**

I knew in my heart that there was nothing here. Nothing, nothing, nothing. I couldn't tell how long I've been sitting in this misty emptiness; _hours? Days? Years? Eons?_

My thoughts turned from the crushing solitude to Eric. There was no doubt in my mind he was going to save me. He would have a plan in motion right now, and he will have found a way to get this fucking bracelet off so I can return to him. It broke my heart to think that, even if he miraculously fought his way into the Fae Realm right this instant, I wouldn't be able to run to him - to hold him.

More pain rose to the surface as I remembered my father's twitching body… I will never allow another person to feel the agonizing red shock again – especially not my Love. I'm not too keen on being electrocuted again either...

My boneless limbs had long since sunk to the vaporous ground, the petticoats of my gown puffing and folding around my glowing body like icing on a melting wedding cake. The clouds of mist reached above my head and I was as concealed as a child sitting in a cornfield… and surely as helpless.

I called for Niall so often and so loudly that I could no longer bear to hear the reflected ringing of my own pleas. I screamed violently one last time before ripping off each of the damn white heels and throwing them with all my strength into the obscured distance. My strong glass hands tore the dress frantically from my body, ragged ribbon by ragged ribbon. I kicked each piece into the nothingness along with the shoes.

I don't know how long I cried... Finally, devoid of my last breath to yell, and drained of every tear I had to shed, my naked body slumped farther down into the mist. I closed my aching eyes…

Perhaps I slept for hours or days – again, I had no way to tell. The first sight when I awoke was the dense mist. _That fucking goddamned mist!!!_ The isolation and lonliness in my heart seemed to conjure faces in the swirls, like a seing shapes in the sky. Gran smiled at me warmly; Quinn's transformed face growled silently; Eric's hand reached out to me from the void… but there wasn't anything near me but vapor.

I could see what that bastard de Castro had meant about begging him to return to earth. I was slowly going mad.

Attempting to sit up, my hand grazed along fabric across my thigh. Bewildered, I looked down… and my body was draped once again with the glistening white gown. The satin heels that I had thrown into oblivion were replaced, undamaged, on my feet.

My brain unhinged. I let out a primal scream of terror that I didn't recognize as my own.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOO!!!"**_

**Felipe's POV:**

A satisfied smirk spread across my lips as I felt the extreme anguish of my future queen. The ring glowed white-hot in my pocket, and though I would love to taunt her again I dared not touch it to my skin. _'I am too clever for that, my sweet'_, I thought to her.

The forces against the Northman and his followers were in place. Most of the vampires in my kingdom and every Were in the Midwest was gathered about Eric's little business. With speed, strength and surprise on my side, I expect Eric and his retinue to be defeated quickly. I had ordered, however, that the Viking himself be brought to me alive if possible. I will relish the look on his face as he watches me Bond with and claim his Princess; no torture could be more devine.

Victor had seen to it that the Queen's chamber (adjoining to my own, of course) had been properly fitted in terms of her comfort… and her rebellious nature. The suite was lavishly appointed in Louis XIV style – with iron chains attached in strategic locations.

Fairy Bangle or no, I knew I would have problems with Princess Brigant's natural defiance. Thoughts of her voluptuous glowing body struggling beneath me, chained to the ornate bed frame, made me hard in an instant. _'Soon. So soon.'_

One last order and the next phase of my plan will be set into motion. An image of the ancient Sheriff admitting his defeat further fueled my lust.

Sandy's voice came through the intercom in my office: "Your Majesty, phone call on 2."

**Eric's POV:**

I chose to have Pam carry Compton as we took off from the darkly lit parking lot behind the Palms Casino. I really didn't have it in me to hold that bastard hundreds of feet off the ground and not drop him - Sookie's feelings be damned. Restraint is a quality I have precious little of.

Zooming through the balmy sky, I led my Child and her passenger westward, finally hovering over a large decrepit structure in the middle of Death Valley. Pam scoped the ground far below for pertinent details while I brought my iPhone to life. She nodded her head, relaying a positive assessment, and I dialed the asshole who was about to die.

"His Majesty, Felipe de Castro's office", answered a female vampire – Sandy.

"Hello", I replied calmly, "I must speak with the King."

"State your name and your business please, Sir."

I had played this game many times before and knew how to cut through the crap.

"Sandy", I breathed, my voiced laced with menace, "I believe he'll be rather angry if he misses _this _phone call." The assistant seemed taken aback by my knowledge of her identity, and correctly assumed the truth of my threat.

"One moment, please", she said quickly. I heard the assistant's heels clicking away from the receiver.

The royally doomed vampire answered the phone at last. I did not wait for any salutation on his part before I growled, "Felipe, I am here. Shall I pound down your crumbling walls and haul you out, or will you return my Bonded to me and be granted a swift final death?"

I had the satisfaction of hearing Felipe's breath catch and his teeth chatter in alarm before the line went dead. Fucking coward. Of course I had no intention of granting de Castro a swift death even if he gift-wrapped my Bonded in strands of diamonds and sent her out in a golden carriage.

No, this motherfucker was going to _pay._

I slipped the phone back into my jeans. The vengeful smile that stretched across my face was one that thousands of beings had as their last memory on earth before they were mercilessly dispatched. Pam saw my expression and became downright gleeful.

Signaling my Child to follow me with Compton, I dove into a freefall toward the roof of Felipe's pathetic ruin.

**Felipe de Castro's POV:**

'_Oh shit, oh SHIT! How could he have known about my compound?!' _I paced quickly across my office, trying to think of a reliable defense. All of my most valuable assets were in Shreveport! **"**_**HOW DID HE FUCKING KNOW!?"**_ I screamed in frustration_. _

'_I must have a traitor in my midst… they will be found… they will be__** punished!**__'_

I had one solid idea of whom the traitor might be… but I thrust that issue aside. I had MUCH bigger problem at the moment. I assessed the situation and a revelation dawned above the blackness of my terror:

'_He __**can't**__ kill me! The Princess is in Faerie and only__** I**__ can call her back! Only __**I**__ can release her from her enslavement! I will be spared until I can call my forces back…'_

Formulating a new plan swiftly, I made the necessary calls before the Viking arrived.

With a deafening BOOM, splinters of what had once been a thick wooden door rained like tiny stakes all over my chamber. I ducked behind the desk at the explosion; a King would not be staked by a splinter, after all.

Once the fragments had settled I peeked over the edge of my desk/shield. A huge and ancient vampire towered in the doorway. His massive body filled the frame and seemed to radiate power and menace.

Blue eyes, more bloodthirsty than any I had seen, leveled on mine. The Ancient Viking, Eric the Northman had come to collect my royal head.


	20. Chapter 20 KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry for the lateness of my update! Writer's block, real life and other shiat get in the way sometimes ;). I haven't gotten any reviews in a while so I hope that people are still interested in this lil' thing I'm writing. Much love goes to my looovely and talented beta Stephie (who, btw, I snuck this chapter past, so don't blame her for my dumbass mistakes!) Seriously, if anyone cares enough to keep reading I'll keep writing - review pleeeeease *puppy dog eyes* If ya' don't I may just quit it ;)

As always none of this bis-natch belongs to me, but to the incomparable Mrs. Harris. If she'd like to sue me I just found about 10 tupperware lids that don't correspond with any containers that I have. Have at 'em. (tranlation: I have no money- hehe)

**Chapter 20**

**Eric's POV:**

I watched as Felipe cowered in my presence. Every ounce of strength and superiority that I had gained over a millennium was focused in a blazing fury, directed sharply at the being who** DARED** to kidnap my Bonded. _MY Sookie._

"Speak, Felipe", I demanded. The weight of my presence overpowered the 'king's' pathetic excuse for an office, crushing de Castro under my power. "If you do not give Sookie to me now, I will ensure that you shall indeed live forever." The dangerous smirk on my face made it quite obvious that 'living forever' would be excruciating.

De Castro was still shaking and disheveled with the violence of my entrance. His dark hair was tangled and his shirt _(honestly? A pirate shirt?! HA!)_ was covered in debris. The ridiculously clad figure slowly rose to his feet, and his expression turned to one of brave defiance.

"You **dare** break down my door, _Sheriff?" _Felipe spat, "You** dare** to question my _authority?!"_ The king's hands were clenching and unclenching on the edge of his desk in anger. It seemed as though he had chosen this tactic to mask his fear.

His bravery is so misplaced.

My superior senses could smell the younger vampire's terror as though it were another presence in the room. A cruel smile swept across my face as I looked down upon the regent.

"Oh, yes", I replied in a slithering voice. I slowly unsheathed a heavy broadsword from the leather holster across my back. Felipe's eyes were drawn to the deadly gleam of steal as I held the sword offensively and smirked. I heard a joyous giggle come from behind my back. That Pam.

"Oh, yes", I repeated, _**"I dare."**_

**Sookie's POV:**

Apparently my mental breakdown had achieved what my pleas for help could not; Niall popped into existence some 10 feet away.

"What the HELL!" I screamed at him. "Where the FUCK have YOU been?" I pointed a glowing finger accusingly at the prince.

"I am sorry my daughter, I was not in Faerie", he replied quickly, backing away from my obvious anger.

"Oh, well _that _sucks", I yelled, my voice oozing sarcasm and hurt.

"Calm, my child." Niall's voice turned colder and I gathered that he'd had enough of my crap. "I was on earth trying to gather more information about this situation." His eyes seemed to admonish me for my rudeness when he had been, after all, trying to help. Calming myself, I prepared for whatever Niall might say.

**Eric's Pov:**

Felipe de Castro cowered before my massive sword. A contact of mine had informed me that his forces were gathered around Fangtasia; the business was an asset I was willing to lose for the return of my Sookie. I could easily replace the revenue from the bar, but there was no replacement for _her._

I advanced slowly upon the powerless king. I waved my blade and droplets of blood issued from Felipe's throat. I had a visit from the Fae Prince concerning the nature of the Fairy Bangle that enslaved my Bonded so I knew that I could not dispatch him as I would have liked.

"Bring her back", I growled. Felipe's blood oozed along the steel blade and dripped to the floor. Blood gurgled out of the King's mouth and I realized that my sword had cut half-way through his worthless neck.

"Yes", he wheezed. A pale hand dove into the pocket of his waistcoat and drew out an iron ring. The item glowed white, and the king's fingers were singed an ominous black where he touched the metal.

De Castro touched a crest on the ring and I felt a tug within my chest…

**Sookie's POV:**

Niall had just been getting into the good stuff when the Fairy Bangle glowed once again. I knew I was being summoned to a dungeon somewhere, but I spared an apologetic look for my father as I was pulled away. This wasn't his fault; it wasn't mine. Heck, it wasn't Eric's either…

Forces unknown tugged me out of the Fae Realm. I could only assume I was going to be subjected to the King's will. God only knew what he had planned for me now…

When the Fae mist evaporated, I found myself in the cold stone office of Felipe de-fucking-Castro. I took a moment to assess my surroundings... strangely I felt a thread of relief in my heart. Gasping under the weight of traveling between worlds, I felt a faint static humming within me. Love and relief poured through my body - it felt like my Bond with Eric...

'_No', _I thought, dashing my own dreams_, 'that is impossible! Our Bond is severed.'_

The sliver of hope I had fostered in my human silliness fell away. Crushed, I couldn't raise my tired eyes. I felt Eric so strongly that I could not bear his absence. Eyes sealed shut, I began to cry out every pain in my hopeless heart.

"No, Love!" a strong voice pleaded with me. "No! Don't cry! I am here for you Lover." _Oh Lord, it WAS Eric!_ I opened my eyes...

The dim light I emitted on earth filled the shabby office; it shimmered across the floor and walls of the stone room, and without any other illumination than myself, I saw my Eric. My eyes snapped up to his and the Viking drew in a sharp, deep breath.

His eyes were glowing blue saucers and they roamed over my body greedily; Eric was seeing me in my Fae form for the first time and my prismatic body was refracting rainbows across his pale skin.

"Oh my love, my Princess!" he cried, sinking to his ancient knees. The big-ass sword he was holding clinked as he crouched down to the stone floor. I was dumbstruck by the sight of my vampire supplicant on the ground, but gathered myself quickly.

"Are you fucking RETARDED!", I screeched, "Get up and _KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"_

**Eric's POV:**

In a flash I held my broadsword against the King's neck. The fresh gash in his throat dripped blood freely, and his disgusting essence flowed over my blade.

Felipe was terrified, as he should be, faced with my unrestrained anger.

"You can not have her back, Viking", Felipe wheezed. "The Fae Princess is MINE!"

The words of the doomed vampire sank into my mind through the dense haze of bloodlust. I knew many things that de Castro did not. I held the neck, and life, of the king in my hands… but I threw my head back and roared in anguish at this statement. Several puzzle pieces fell into place in my mind. The truth of his words registered like a blow to my gut; _I cannot kill him or my Love will be lost forever._

Gasping a little from the shock, I held my empty palm before Felipe's face. My glacial eyes leveled upon his, piercing him with terror. "de Castro", I growled, "give me the fucking ring."

The king's eyes noticed my shock and pain at this revelation. Blood poured down his neck and across the steel pressed to his throat, but the bastard knew he had the upper hand. He stood up slowly and I raised the sword embedded in his neck with his movement, until he was fully erect beside my Sookie.

"No", he replied triumphantly.

A haze of red filled my vision as Felipe reached to grasp her crystal hand. My Lover's solid-blue eyes never left my own, and I felt furious tears fall languidly down my cheeks as the bastard's hand clasped hers.

My Love was enslaved. I couldn't touch her. I couldn't save her. My broadsword dropped from de Castro's neck as I surrendered to my anguish. My child lurched to retrieve my weapon but retreated quickly away from the ferocity of my expression.

I was murderous, dangerous to any and all beings. The anger that filled me required blood… but…

If I killed the king Sookie would be banished to the Fae Realm. With the portals sealed no one could call her back, not even the Prince. She seemed to know it as much as I did as her beautiful glass face gazed at me helplessly. I could feel her heart breaking through the shreds of our mangled Bond. Shining tears flowed from her sapphire eyes and dripped down onto her glowing white gown. Every color of the rainbow was reflected in the liquid that gushed from her tortured eyes.

Felipe reached into his pocket and the Fairy Bangle issued an ominous red glow. A translucent wall of red electricity burst from the bracelet and separated me from my Love. Fury overtook me and an ancient battle cry was torn from my lips. Pam's arms tried to retrain me, but I broke free easily and launched myself at the red-ish fence. I crashed against the barrier. My cold flesh sizzled as red sparks danced painfully over my body. Twitching, I raised my eyes to de Castro's.

With a parting smirk, the king tugged Sookie toward the splintered remains of the office door. The bloody and useless sword fell from my stiff fingers and clattered to the damp stones below. Entirely powerless, my muscles and my mouth screamed with frustration. Dust and rubble were shaken loose from the walls of the crumbling office and rained down upon me. Hunched in defeat, my red rimmed eyes never left hers as she was taken away… again.

**Felipe's POV:**

It was the most empowering experience of my very long life to take the Princess away from the most powerful vampire I had knowledge of. Her hot little wrist was wrapped in my strong grasp as I hauled her away from the powerless Viking. Princess Brigant's feet were dragging and I grew weary of her human pace; _'Such a small package to cause so much trouble.'_

The memory of Miss Stackhouse gliding around the room at the ball, saturating the air with the delicious scent of royal fae blood, erased any and all negative speculations I had. I pulled her roughly and gathered her up into my arms before running her away from her former lover.

'_Mine mine mine'_


	21. Chapter 21 Royally Fucked

**A/N: **I suck, and I haven 't updated for a while. I know that this chapter is beeeyond short, but I thought that maybe it'd be so unexpected that it would be ok *puppy dog eyes* It's like 5am and I just wrote this crap, so please blame every lil' mistake on me :D.

Thank you to everyone who's sent me reviews. I wouldn't keep doin' this if it wasn't for you! Thanks again to sluggysmom, and I hope that others will send me some love too :D

Oh yeah, no money… blah blah blah… funny kitchen appliances… blah blah blah. Love ya' CH!

**Chapter 21**

**The Ancient Pythoness' POV:**

I hadn't felt this amount of amusement in many millennia. My dead chest ached with the force of my wheezing laughter. _'When had I last had an occasion to laugh?' _I questioned myself. '_Ah'_, I recalled the moment perfectly. Centuries span between any sources of amusement, and I found myself marveling at the fact that one being has been cause for my mirth twice within a single decade.

The vision that floods my blind eyes is of the immediate future; The unexpected vision has me clutching my sides in my hilarity; it is a great relief that I have not felt pain for several thousand years, for my gnarled knuckles would surely be feeling the strain were I human.

Felipe de Castro was in for the most terrible future imaginable. The frayed sleeves of my purple robes were quivering with my devious laughter when a servant opened the door to my sacred chamber.

' _Oh, I know who this must be…'_

The servant girl was beautiful and clad in an immaculate set of purple robes embroidered with gold thread. Although I was content with my dusty attire as a sign of my ancient authority, I would not allow my servants to appear as paupers. Theata waved her hand in a practiced motion and ushered my guest inside.

Felipe de Castro was dressed very well indeed. While I could not see him, I have learned long ago to 'see' with my other senses. De Castro smelled of velvet and satin, modern hair gel and leather. My precise ears could hear the swish of his silk-lined cape and the slight crinkle of his skin as he smiled and bowed before me

The small current of air borne from his movements wafted other smells to me also: Felipe's dried blood... Northman's steel sword... Sookie's Fae tears... and a trace of Were… '_Oh, this will be painful indeed!'_

I cackled darkly. "Delicious".

I heard the regent's expression of confusion with my sensitive ears. He knelt before my ivory throne and I answered the King's unspoken question:

"Oh yes, Felipe", I whispered with a smile, "You are royally fucked."


	22. Chapter 22 Felipe’s Assistant

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the late update! My town is currently flanked by brush fires to the north and south and I've been checking in with friends while my house is covered with ash. The stuff is falling like black snow and our beautiful cars are being singed as we speak –grrr.

I've dealt with California fire seasons all my life and been evacuated and shit, but it always sucks. Daylight looks dark orange and the smoke covers us like thick storm clouds, raining that black ash. Ugh. Give me an earthquake any day over this; those are fun. :)

Thanks forever to my lovely beta and irreplacable bff stephie8869! Steph, you're the awesome-est! (PS. get your wee whore some penicillin already - hehe)

So I ranted… on with it!

**Ch. 22**

**The AP's POV:**

The doomed King no longer sought my advice; I felt his rigid body rise from his crouched position. Without a single word of farewell he walked stiffly out of my audience chamber. I had just confirmed Felipe's deepest fears; both of us knew that he would not exist another night. Not in one piece, at least.

I restrained the urge to call after him: _"I told you so."_ That would not be very dignified, I thought as I sipped Royalty from a golden goblet. But it would have indeed been satisfying.

I heard the disruption of air as Theata approached me. The lovely slave sank to her knees before me and my withered face cracked a devious and lusty smile.

"Servant", I breathed towards the marble floor. "Insure that I am not disturbed again this century, save for any issue involving the Princess Brigant."

My favorite Maid nodded and bowed deeply, the silken fabric of her gown ruffling the air, and withdrew herself from my chamber. A nameless and faceless attendant appeared the moment I rose from my intricate throne. Careful hands divested my body of the ratty robes and dressed me in an immaculate silk shift. Throughout the centuries my sensitive nose had discerned the smells of certain dyes; this nightgown was royal purple.

Thousands of beings guarded my resting place, and I sank into my ornate bed feeling, as always, entirely secure. I dreamed wonderful and exciting things – all my visions swirled around the Fae Princess and the future King Northman.

**Eric's POV:**

As I watched my Love being tugged away by the king, I felt a rush of power through the shreds of our Bond. Suddenly, a dam collapsed between us, and what had once been a warm hum in my heart became a scorching flood of lava. I felt as though I was basking in the sun as the floodgates of her life force burst forth. I was burning.

_Agony._ My body and mind were ripped to shreds. Ancient tears streaked down my face and fell upon the dirty floor… The burning was her power, her strength… her anger.

As surely as I knew myself, I knew this: _She will not leave me again._

A blinding explosion of light burst through the damaged doorframe. Rays of white light pierced the damp room, illuminating the peeling wallpaper and shattered wood of the office. Her essence of purity was shining in this eerie place, and every beam of light surrounding me was_ her_. Ropes of canary-yellow diamonds swirled through the air, gleaming gold in the space.

My powerful body was recharged by Sookie's essence, and I rose from the floor. The sorrow I had felt was replaced with awe, and I reached a hand towards Pam. My Child rose unsteadily to her feet. Her eyes never strayed from the ethereal sight before us.

Sookie had exploded; her crystal body seemed to have thrown out a shield of pure… goodness. Struck by a force like concentrated sunlight, Felipe was scarred with a layer of black carbon. His clothes had been entirely incinerated by my Love's anger, and his charred skin oozed vicious blood from grisly and gaping cracks.

The Iron Ring that enslaved my Sookie had fallen to the floor with a clang, white hot.

Golden ropes encircled the King's flaking body and through them – through her – I could feel the faint hum of his remaining life force.

I smiled cruelly, immeasurably pleased that he had not yet met his final death. '_He shall not meet it for a very, very long time.'_ I realized that now that our Bond was back to semblance of its former self I had projected that thought to Pam. My Child giggled wickedly at my shoulder.

My Lover levitated in the air. Absently, she spied de Castro's flaking body at her feet and looked… sad. I felt her emotions and knew that Sookie hated any form of bloodshed, even that of her enemies. Her golden hair danced around her face as she hung her beautiful head and cried iridescent tears.

Finally, the Princess raised her translucent face to mine. Her solid-blue eyes were wet with tears and her pink lips were parted to draw each laborious breath. Sookie collapsed in a pile of white petticoats, and I held myself still so as not to catch her. (Niall informed me that if I touched her she would be shocked terribly until the Bangle was removed.)

The fucking Fairy Bangle no longer glowed but I could see the effect the iron was having upon my Love. Exhaustion, relief and the metal strain were all draining Sookie's strength. I yearned to gather her in my arms and fly her to the canopied bed at my home (that I had commissioned specifically for her), but no one could touch her, save a doomed and bloody vampire King.

**Stan Davis' POV:**

"_Ha ha ha!"_ I laughed excitedly. I couldn't control my jubilation at this turn of events. Sandy had informed me of the kidnapping and of the Northman's revenge. I felt my dead chest rumbling with amusement while I pictured de Castro's last moments on Earth. I have no doubt that they will be very painful indeed.

How a vampire such as Felipe had come to power was obvious to me: Cowardly yet ambitious, he employed more powerful minions than himself and rose in his own estimation at their sweeping successes. Unwise as his plan had been, de Castro did get to enjoy being King of 3 states for a few months before making his complete incompetency known.

Sandy had done her job well; Felipe's "assistant" had informed me of every detail of his idiotic plan. The pirate king had been too big for his britches, so I was more than pleased to send my Child into his service, anticipating his attempt to overstep his boundaries with the Viking. How dumb he was! I chuckled again brightly and requested a petite blond, O negative, be brought for my dinner.

_To take his Bonded? To enslave Sookie Stackhouse?! __The very woman who was protected by the most powerful Weres and the single most powerful vampire in existence alike?! HAHAHAHA!_

Oh yes, de Castro had enthusiastically signed his own death-warrant. Even **I **know not to cross Eric Northman!

**Sookie's POV:**

I had no idea how that had just happened. One moment I was being pulled away from Eric by Felipe and the next the bastard was on the ground burned to a crisp! Everything was lit up like crazy and even Pam and Eric looked a little worse for wear as they helped each other stand back up.

Gazing down at de Castro, I noticed the floor was farther down than I had expected… _Holy shit! Am I floating?! _I swung my foot in the space below me like a child does while riding a swing. The movement was beneath the hanging hem of my dress and went unnoticed by my vampires. _Yep, definitely floating._

My "fairy antennae" were out and feeling Felipe's body. As if it were a train wreck, my eyes were drawn inexplicibly to the horrible scene below. A faint hum vibrated through the antennae... _Oh goodness, he's still alive_! Evil as he is, I was glad that my power - whatever it was - didn't kill him. It wasn't kindness on my part… I actually wanted… revenge.

I shook my head at my own thoughts. What had I become? Who was I now that I was pleased that another being will meet their end with violence and pain? Who was I that I _wanted_ that?!

I felt Eric's morbid happiness through our Bond at the king's survival, and it echoed my own. And I couldn't help but cry.


	23. Chapter 23 I Can Fly

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for bein' so sweet! A bit more ash-sweeping and my lil' bit of CA will be good as new! Well, and a couple runs through the carwash...

And since I've neglected the disclaimer for a while, these characters belong to Charlaine Harris. If she'd like to sue me she wouldn't get any cash. _Seriously._ Okie dokie! Please review my crap guys! ;) *Smoochies Steph!*

**Chapter 23**

**Sookie's POV:**

Bill had hauled Felipe's burned body from the ruins of his compound. On Eric's orders, Bill had hotwired a black SUV parked nearby and my ex drove away towards Las Vegas with his captive. Pam had offered to fly de Castro to a location of Eric's choosing, but had been denied. I thought secretly that my Love was a bit wary of me and wished his Second to be nearby.

The instant Bill and the flaking Felipe had left the dingy room, Eric walked toward me. Our Bond sizzled with relief, joy, love and apprehension. The Fairy Bangle was still attached to my wrist and my _owner _was still alive (uh, sort of), and we both knew we couldn't wrap ourselves around eachother as we so desperately wanted.

My beautiful vampire stood a foot away from my body. Luckily, my burning glow had subsided – seemingly sucked back into my body – and I emitted only the faint light I had been since I was summoned to Earth. Eric raised a large hand as though to stroke my glass cheek. I knew better than to flinch away, somehow I was sure he knew how close was _too_ close. My eyes drank in the sight of him as though it had been centuries, not merely hours since I was taken from him. My fingers itched to caress the bloody tears from his face, to stroke the dimple in his chin, and to feel his perfect lips on mine.

I longed to lean into that hand more than anything, more than I've ever wanted to do anything in my life… but I restrained myself. The love glowing in his sapphire eyes… the expression of severe relief… the comfort flowing happily like a bubbling brook through the Bond… these things pacified my need for him.

Pam cleared her throat loudly. Reality slapped me upside the face and I realized I was still hunched on the floor. Eric's eyes broke away from mine as well and he quickly assessed the situation. I made to rise to my feet; Eric had gallantly offered me his hand for assistance, but I gave him a pained look and he withdrew it quickly.

Dry breezes greeted us as we stepped out of the compound and into the night. I looked back; Felipe's safe house was truly crappy. It looked as though it had once been an old stone slaughterhouse or something, complete with crumbling wood barn. _'Who would allow animals to be kept in a place like this?' _I wondered. No doubt it had been built long before the arrival of PETA.

Eric and Pam had been discussing options for my travel. Though both vampires had the ability to fly, neither of them could touch me in order to carry me along. Bill had taken Felipe in the last car within sight, and no other means occurred to them, short of chartering a helicopter.

"Honey", I interjected softly. I knew that they had both seen me levitate earlier and I thought that, just maybe, we could get back without a helicopter.

"Yes, Love?" Eric asked.

I drew in a deep breath and prepared myself to feel stupid if this didn't work. "I think maybe… well, I think I could try to fly", I whispered.

My vampires looked a shade skeptical, but I felt a shred of possibility through our Bond. Through his thoughts I discerned that Eric had decided against the risks involved with an attempt, but Pam chose that second to pipe up:

"Sure Sookie, give it a shot."

Eric glared daggers at his Child, but I used the opportunity to my advantage. "Just in case I explode, or whatever", I cautioned, "you guys should back up." Pam pulled Eric several feet away from me in the dust.

I concentrated on the feeling I'd had when I was levitating earlier. I was pissed, I knew that… but what else? I'd felt desperate and hopeless… hmmm, no. I guess when it came down to it, I'd just felt… _powerful. _

An invisible floodgate opened within my chest and a felt the power flow through me once again. The burst of light from my body was smaller, less destructive than before – maybe because I very much didn't want to harm those around me. Raising my clear hand I noticed that it was glowing more brightly than before but wasn't blinding. _Hey, maybe I can control the power level or something_, I thought.

My feet were still firmly planted on the dirt. I concentrated and willed myself to rise into the air. My white heeled shoes left the ground and my body hovered four feet above where they had been.

Experimentally, I flexed my muscles to fly to my left. _**Whoosh!**_ Back to my right. _**Whoosh! **_Woohoo!!! I kicked my feet like a swimmer launching up from the bottom of the pool. _**Whoosh!**_Up I went. I hovered like a diver on a swimming board and dove toward the ground. _**Whoosh! **_I flew down within feet of the dirt, the train of my white fairy gown trailing below me.

Eric and Pam were both gaping at me, astonished. The ability to control supernatural talents was something that was learned over large periods of time, not procured and mastered in one evening. While I was sure that I was nowhere near 'mastering' this, I knew that this was pretty 'effin cool too.

My whooping laughter filled the desert night. I was wearing the biggest smile as I giggled and guffawed at my new lil' talent and began zooming in circles above their heads.

After they had recovered from the shock, Eric and Pam both rose into the air with me. They stayed a respectable distance away from my glowing body, but the joy and exhilaration I was feeling flooded the Bond. Both were smiling broadly.

"Dear One", Eric chuckled, "it seems as though we can get you home after all." He flew up as close to me as he could get without being electrocuted. "Let me show you the sky Sweetheart", my Love whispered. His sweet breath blew against my sensitive face and I wished nothing more than to launch myself at my Viking vampire. _I wonder how it'd be to have sex in the air?_ The thought had me tingling inside.

Eric's rugged face lit up with a knowing smile – damn bond. He gave me a sexy wink. "See if you can keep up, Lover", he taunted and launched himself into the sky. Pam gave me a little smirk, straightened her baby-pink sweater and followed suit.

Happy and excited, I pushed myself forward and rocketed after them like a shot.

I had never experienced anything as wonderful as flying. Cool wind rushed across my face and its brisk fingers ran through my tousled hair. The stars twinkled brightly above me in the desert darkness while I rocketed toward them. Not a sound could be heard above the swoosh of the air around me and the snaps from the gown whipping around me.

The moon was full. Silver beams glittered across the wispy clouds above Death Valley and I pushed myself higher and higher. Tint droplets of mist registered along my crystal skin as I burst through a lazy cloud. I laughed like a loon.

A streak of white disrupted the cloud cover beside me, and within moments my Love was hovering in the air next to me. His gorgeous face was stern, but I sensed an air of amusement through the Bond at my antics. "Come Sookie", he said, not entirely able to suppress his laugh, "follow me… if you can."

I knew that his challenge was issued to compel my competitive side into following him, but I didn't fight it. With another choir-like giggle I flew after Eric, smiling for all I was worth.

Bright lights pierced the horizon in the distance. I distinctly spied the spotlight of the Luxor piercing the desert sky. My fiancé and I had caught up to Pam while she descended over the Strip. The snarky vampire seemed to notice our arrival and paused to hover several hundred feet above the Mirage hotel.

"Master", Pam said, "what is our direction?"

Eric's beautiful oceanic eyes had been gazing at me ever since we paused. My floating body grew hotter degree by degree under his lusty gaze. "Bellagio, 650", he said forcefully. His eyes never left my body.

Another wink from my Love, and the two vampires were shooting through the night. Lust had overcome my senses, but I gathered them quickly in order to follow them. I stepped on the gas, so to speak, and arrived at the roof of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino just as my vamps were landing.

Eric flashed a loving smile at me when my feet hit the concrete. "Sookie, although I adore you in your Fae form, you cannot enter the hotel as such."

I hadn't given my glowy-ness a second thought as it applied to this plan (let alone a first one), but I knew he was right.

"Honey… how do I get rid of it?" I asked meekly.

Eric reached out his hand as though to touch me again, but wisely stopped short. "Love, I am not certain. But if this power is within you, you must surely have the power to contain it."

I looked down upon my glass form and white gown. Surely, if I could create this form I could make it go away…? I closed my eyes and concentrated. The dry desert wind whipped around me and twirled my hair. I focused intently on just… being human.

My glowing aura retreated into me, inch by inch. Bit by bit my body softened from crystal to tissue and bone. The power retraced from my hair strand by strand, sucked from the ends, through the roots, through my body and straight into my heart. Every fraction of Fae power was locked away in my chest, and I was limp with the strain.

Hands reached to grip me as I sagged to my knees, but they stopped just in time. Exhausted, I raised my hand to my face once again – and saw honest to goodness human flesh. I grabbed my hair and found it hanging lifelessly, like hair should. Looking down to my collapsed knees, I saw beautiful rust-colored damask. Golden roses adorned the fabric and golden heels graced my feet once again.

The reappearance of my human self made me realize how very different I had been. The realization of my returned normality was enough to make me finally faint. My vision faded and I sagged back onto the concrete roof.

"Sookie, Sookie", someone said. My eyelids fluttered open and searched blindly for the source of the sound.

It was Pam. My best vamp friend was hunched over me, doing everything she could to awake me short of touching me. My Viking was no where in sight.

"Where's Eric" I mumbled. Pam seemed pleased that I had responded and gave me a fangy smile. "He's checking us in. Come on, get up little human."

Shakily, I did as she asked. I vaguely noticed how friggin' heavy this dress was again, before stumbling forward. My face had a date with the concrete, but Pam caught me instinctively before my nose was smashed.

Yep, it was instinctive, but it sure as heck didn't help. When Pam's forearms connected with my ribcage all hell broke loose. Even in my human form we were both shocked. Pam collapsed beneath my body. Red lighting danced over her limbs as well as over mine. I fell on top of her, and the continuous contact fueled the fire of the Fairy Bangle.

Twitching, shaking uncontrollably and totally immobilized, neither Pam nor I was able to scream for help. The Bangle seemed to get angrier the longer the two of us were in contact, but for the life of me I couldn't roll off of Pam's chest.

Flashes of red lightning shot out from the pile of our spasming bodies and both of our mouths were wide open with a silent scream. A crimson bolt shot out and splintered something metal and the shrapnel rained down upon us. There was even more pain in my right calf.

_As if this couldn't get any worse._

Somewhere, between the piercing licks of agony, I heard a feral yell. There was a loud snap and something wedged itself between my body and Pam's. The object plied me away from the vampire and I rolled away onto my back. Electrical impulses were still ruling my muscles and my back twitched and bucked against the concrete. Something hot and wet was dribbling from the corner of my mouth.

I could hear Pam shuddering like I was, but soon enough everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24 Tryst

**A/N: **Many apologies go out to the lovely women whom I told this chapter would be updated much sooner.

I'm about up to chapter 28, but a girl needs her beta-ing! :D

I've got no clue as to why my brain chose to elaborate on random shit, but I hope ya' stay with me until I get to the point.

(Oh crap, I just noticed that the sky is raining on my laptop! Whoopsies *runs to take shelter*)

PS. Not mine, no money, please accept this lovely cuisinart.

**Chapter 24**

**Eric's POV:**

I rushed back toward the rooftop to retrieve my waiting women. Able to touch her or not, I was buoyant with the return of my Love, and practically flew through the heavy doorway.

I stopped short as a horrifying sight greeted me: Pam and Sookie were piled on the ground engulfed by red bolts of bright electricity. They were bleeding and shaking and crackling lightning was striking out from their bodies. One bolt struck a tall radio tower, blasting it to pieces. Metal rained down across the roof, and a piece of shrapnel sliced into Sookie's leg. I ran towards them with vampire speed.

"**FUCK!"** An errant red bolt had struck my thigh and I staggered with the pain**. "FUCK, **_**FUCK!"**_ I had to get them apart without getting any closer; if I was electrocuted also I could not save them.

A single wooden park bench sat beside the stairwell door. I flashed over to it and swiftly ripped a long weathered plank from its rivets. Bits of rusted metal and torn splinters fell while I flashed back to the pile of bodies. I ducked down and shoved the wood plank under Sookie's twitching stomach. Applying pressure, I used Pam as a fulcrum to roll my fiancé off of my Child.

Sookie flopped on to the ground where I rolled her, arms splayed. I had never seen anything more terrible or more beautiful in my existence.

The Fairy Bangle stopped administering its vengeance and the red glow faded from the metal.

Though separated, residual currents continued to contract their muscles for an endless moment until my women finally fell limp. I frantically checked their injuries. Rivers of blood bubbled and oozed from their eyes, ears and mouths… but to my immense relief I discovered that they had survived. The two beings I loved would have been lost to me if they had been tortured for another minute.

I knew Pam would heal the easiest so I turned my attention to Sookie. Her head was lying amid a puddle of blood so dark it almost looked black. I prayed to Freya and hastily bit my wrist. I held my arm inches from Sookie's lips and let my blood trickle into her gaping mouth. The Bangle did not react to my blood, for which I was profoundly grateful. Her eyelashes fluttered weakly after a few moments.

My wound resealed. I bit my wrist again to reopen the vein and let more of the healing elixir flow across her pale lips.

I heard Pam stirring behind me and turned to watch my Child wince and sit up. She was rubbing the blood from her face with shaky palms.

I bit my wrist for a third time and Pam flashed over to kneel on Sookie's other side. She mirrored my actions and bit her own wrist then dripped more vampire blood into her slack mouth.

Finally -_ finally_ - my Love opened her bloodshot eyes and sputtered. Sookie jerked and splatters of blood flew from her lips as she coughed roughly. Pam and I both sat back with relief.

Sookie sat up slowly and registered her blood-soaked body. She glanced at Pam and myself and then at the wreckage strewn across the moonlit rooftop. Any pain from the metal embedded in her skin seemed to go unnoticed; it was lost in the round-off compared to the level of agony she'd been in minutes ago.

Then, as only my Sookie can, she summed up the event perfectly:

"_Well, THAT sucked." _

**Sookie's POV:**

I managed to drag myself down the stairwell unaided. _Most __**definitely **__unaided_.

Staggering, I finally noticed the bit of metal in my leg. Since I knew I was the only person who could pull it out, I decided that we'd head to the hotel room and call for some medical supplies before I tackled that particular hurdle.

Eric and Pam walked about a yard in front of me, clearly staying far away from my body. My vampires were looking back so often to check my progress that I was sure they'd get whiplash. After limping down a long carpeted hallway, we stopped before a set of big double doors. Eric waved some sort of card in front of a scanner and popped them open, ushering us inside.

Were this under different circumstances (preferably ones where I wasn't bleeding profusely) I would have enjoyed the over-the-top luxury of the suite… but as it was, I didn't spare a glance for the room and found the nearest sofa to sink down onto. Eric's large body sat in a wingback chair facing the sofa and Pam dashed out of sight to call for some first aid stuff.

I yanked up my heavy skirt and propped my leg up onto the low coffee table to examine my latest wound. Piles of lace and damask were seriously getting in my way, so I called out to Pam: "Is there a robe or something in here?" She scurried off and brought back a fluffy white robe and some red bath towels.

'_Sweet, at least the bloodstains won't show.'_ I thought sarcastically.

The lips of my two vamps twitched as they heard my snippy comment. My heart recognized and reveled the return of our Bond.

'_So ya'll can hear me again then?'_

'_Yes'_, Pam and Eric thought in unison.

'_Good', _I replied with a weary smile_, 'I'm just tired enough to not want to talk.'_

It had been one hell of a night - and that was the understatement of the century. I stood slowly and reached my arms back to unzip the gown. I had a little trouble with it, but I managed. I couldn't even bring myself to care that Pam was in the room while I stepped out of the dress, clad only in the little lace thong (although I did hear the click of her fangs snapping down).

I aimed a weak kick at the pile of petticoats and pulled the fluffy robe around me. Settling back on the couch, I heard a knock on the door that indicated the arrival of my first-aid supplies. Once the valet had been taken care of, Eric leaned over my shoulder to instruct me how to remove the shrapnel and clean the cut properly. Finally, after that whole ordeal was over, I blew kisses to my vampires and retreated to a big bedroom.

My tired body collapsed onto a silky crimson bedspread. I was asleep before I could turn out the light. In my dreams, I vaguely heard a whisper close to my ear:

"_I love you, Sweetheart."_

**Pam's POV:**

While my Master went to wish Sookie goodnight, the wheels in my strategic brain started turning. I am nothing if not Eric Northman's prodigal Child. My ancient Maker has taught me how to dissect and address any and all situations. Though more severe than most, this problem with the Bangle will be solved just like any other: _victoriously._

Eric closed the door to Sookie's bedroom and stalked over toward me. All 6'5" of my his towering frame was suddenly seething with rage. I knew his fury was not directed towards me, but the expression was terrifying none the less. Fangs extended, my Maker reached a hand deep into the front pocket of his jeans and withdrew a scrap of cloth.

Flinging the dark bundle down onto the coffee table, Eric bit out a growl. "Now what the FUCK are we going to do with that?"

A small item rolled out of the loose material and settled on the tabletop. An iron ring.

The nature of the binding objects seemed to point to one source, or at least one which we could pump (_i.e. torture_) for more information.

"Master, shall we call the tiger?" I asked with a wicked grin.

Understanding and bloodlust flashed through his deadly blue eyes. A cold, menacing smile showcased his razor-sharp fangs.

Eric pulled out his cell phone.

**Quinn's POV:**

The only reason I had ever agreed to have the Fairy Bangle constructed was to get Sookie away from that rat bastard Northman. She needed to have more time to recognize her love for me, but she wouldn't live long enough next to the Viking; sooner or later _(probably sooner)_ he was going to rip her to shreds, drain her or get her killed by his enemies. Add to that incentive the complete release of my debt to the King, and I could hardly refuse.

I wouldn't have done it if I had known that an even worse vampire rat bastard was going to take her...

Seeing Sookie explode at the ball had ripped my heart from my chest and stomped on it with steel-toed shoes. I had not known that an Iron Bangle paired with - not another Bangle - but with an iron ring could have that effect.

Having officiated many supernatural events over the years I was familiar with countless secret ceremonies, but Faerie bindings were extremely rare and clandestine… much like the Fae themselves.

Only the theory behind these bindings was known to me as the actual rituals always took place in the Fae Realm. A couple of faeries exchange some bracelets and that's it right? They're married. But since the King had only wanted one bracelet and a ring, the process was one sided and could only serve to take Sookie away from Northman, while not binding her to de Castro.

I thought the plan was an excellent one – a way to help me achieve my goal of freeing Sookie from her Bonded (thus incurring her favor), and helping the King (thus abolishing my debt). I should have known that it wouldn't have been that easy…

Others would be pleased to see Quinn the powerful WereTiger reduced to tears… but as they leaked from my eyes now, I couldn't care who saw them. Wading through my personal sea of regret, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Eric's POV:**

The tiger sounded winded when he answered the phone. Perhaps he had been upset by the result of his duplicity; perhaps he foresaw his impending torture. The possibilities stretched my smile wider.

"Were", I barked loudly before he had a chance to speak. I had the satisfaction of hearing his heart quicken with fear at the sound of my voice. "I do not care how far away you are, but you WILL meet me in Las Vegas in one hour, understood?"

Shaky breaths traveled across the line and my precise ears heard the tiger's head nod in agreement though I could not see him.

"Good. Meet us at the Wynn. Tryst." I said. No need for the Were to know where Sookie was actually staying. I hung up without another word.

A smile lit up Pam's face as she heard the location of our meeting. She raced off with vampire speed toward the bathroom to get ready.

I checked in on my Love quietly, and found her soundly asleep. I longed to caress her face and kiss the perfect bow of her lips. Instead, I drew out some Bellagio stationary and wrote Sookie a quick note should she awaken before we returned.

Five minutes later I emerged from the master bedroom and saw racks upon racks of designer clothing in the living room. Pam was pawing through dresses enthusiastically and shot me a mischievous glance over her shoulder. I glared at my Child and begrudgingly admired the hotel's level of speedy service.

"What? You couldn't possibly expect me to go to a club like _this!"_ She waved her hands up and down her body, indicating her outfit as Sookie had done the previous night. _Must be a female thing._ My Child grabbed something filmy from the rack and disappeared into the bathroom. I could only shake my head at her quick thinking, but of course any excuse for couture was one that Pam pounced on with gusto. I tipped the lingering human valet so that he could leave.

While I was waiting for Pam to dress, I noticed a small selection of men's clothing. I picked out a pair of fitted black slacks and a gun-metal gray button down shirt and changed in a blink of the eye. Pam emerged to find me waiting patiently in my new outfit and smirked.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking."

She was wearing a tight-fitting gray dress with black pumps. I took pride in my Child's beauty and escorted her to the Wynn.

**Sookie's POV:**

When I awoke I knew that I was alone in the suite. I glanced at the digital clock on the night table – it read 2am.

My vampires were surely still awake. I felt refreshed even after a meager two hours' sleep and I wanted to find them. I felt bereft in Eric's absence. My direction became clear when I spotted a note propped up against the clock.

_Lover,_

_If you should awake to find this, know that Pam and I have left for a brief meeting at the Wynn hotel. We will return shortly after business has been concluded._

_All my heart,_

_E_

Okie dokie then. I leapt from the bed gracefully and bounded towards the shower. I cleaned up, dried off and gazed at myself in the slightly foggy mirror. My skin was flawless and glowing; my hair was drying on its own into the most lovely ringlets; my eyelashes seemed to darken and elongate all on their own around my wide clear eyes. They were shining like blue sapphires.

Vampire blood. Lots of it. Ok, no need to mess with the makeup or hair! I dashed out of the bathroom to find my discarded gown, but the living room greeted me with racks and racks of new clothes! Since I couldn't imagine wearing a ball gown to a Vegas casino, I quickly sorted through the new stuff…

And I found the perfect thing.

Ten minutes later I was walking out of the elegant glass topped lobby of the Bellagio hotel. Arrogant though the move might be I strode my heels to the front of a large queue waiting for taxis. I was simply in no mood to wait tonight.

A uniformed valet watched my approach with admiring eyes. He gulped uncomfortably when I stopped a few feet away.

'_So beautiful, must be her, don't stutter…'_ the valet thought.

"Miss… Miss", the valet stuttered involentarily. "Miss Stackhouse?"

Although the boy's discomfort was funny, I was genuinely surprised that he knew my name. "Yes", I responded with a smile, "and you are?"

"Eddie, Miss", he replied nervously. His fingers snapped behind his back, attracting the attention of his uniformed colleagues. The men took one look at me through the crowd and went rushing in different directions. _Odd._

A moment later a shiny silver Bentley Continental GT Speed (thanks for the car magazines, Jason) pulled up to the crowded curb. The machine was stunning and I could feel my eyeballs bug out as I looked at it. Surely Eric wouldn't have…

_Oh, but he would have._

A man popped out of the driver's door, leaving the engine purring. I thanked the valets and clicked my heels over to the open door of this beautiful vehicle. As I crouched into the gray leather interior, I swear I saw the employees bowing in my direction.

_Weird._

After the harrowing journey that had been the Vegas strip, I finally drove the sexy car into the receiving area at the Wynn hotel. The huge portico was filled with cars, but once again I was surprised by the attention I received with my arrival. A half dozen employees surrounded the Bentley instantly, and one vey distinguished looking gentleman opened my door and assisted me from the car.

When all I could muster for the older gentleman was a confused look, the obviously European man squeezed my fingers and smiled warmly.

"Your Majesty, I am Antoine Delgado. I am pleased to have your patronage at my hotel. Allow me to escort you to the King." Antoine must have known better than to touch me. His hand hovered a few inches away from my lower back, and guided me into the lobby.

Dizziness overcame me and I struggled to maintain my balance on my thin stiletto heels. But my mind was screaming.

'_WHAT THE __**FUCK**__?!!?'_

Mr. Delgado explained that he was the manager of the hotel while we walked through towards a bank of elevators. I took extreme care to not bump into any of the bodies that milled around us. Fortunately for them, the manager's authority was palpable and the humans shied away from us without knowing why.

I reached the elevators without electrocuting anyone and Antoine pressed the button for the appropriate floor.

The club Tryst was very modern. Contemporary furniture was everywhere: dark wood couch frames supported fluffy white cushions, imaginative hurricanes sheltered glowing candles, and a huge multi-tiered neon waterfall cascaded into a sheltered lagoon. _Cool._

The manager guided me up a flight of stairs to a secluded booth located right beside the waterfalls. He pulled back a set of black drapes and announced me in the same manner as Felipe's pompous servants.

"My Lord, Her Majesty, Miss Sookie Stackhouse." Antoine bowed respectfully and retreated, allowing the black curtain to fall shut behind him.

Mouth agape, I zeroed my eyes on Eric's. I refused to acknowledge how sexy he looked in that gray shirt, and I hardened myself towards his fangy smile… I think.

I blinked a bit and remembered: I'm PISSED!

"What the HELL Eric!" I screamed. _"WHAT THE __**HELL!**__"_

Eric's smile widened and I huffed in annoyance. My eyes rolled away from his gloating face, taking in the sights of this opulent club, and finally settled upon the angry purple eyes of my ex, John Quinn.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it!!!'_

That's it! I knew that none of them would try prevent my departure (save Quinn, if he didn't know about the Bangle), so without another word I spun on my shiny-ass heels and shoved back through the curtain.

I was enjoying a damn fine storm-out. My stupidly sexy dress swayed around me and me stupidly high heels clicked against the marble lobby of the Wynn hotel. Random vampires and supes bowed as I stormed past, and I was beyond confused and annoyed. I attempted to wave them upright whilst beaming a happy smile _(Crazy Sookie shines again),_ but Lord help me, I didn't manage long.

When I burst outside, Antione was waiting regally beside the silver Bentley.

"I prefer not to drive", I admitted to the manager, practically vibrating with emotion.

"Of course!" the man smiled obsequiously and waved his arm. The Bentley pulled away and was replaced with a shiny black limosine. Antoine saw me into the vehicle, gave the driver a direction, and gently closed the door.

********

**A/N: **Yep, sorry another note. This is the longest chapter yet - pretty, pretty please tell me what you think!!! *big green puppy dog eyes*

Oh, and I tweaked this a lot so don't blame my lovely beta for my mistakes! ;)


	25. Chapter 25 Apologies and Eye Fucks

**A/N: **It's 11:59, so I still posted the next day! Haha. I'm diabolical.

Thanks go to my lovely bff Steph and to aurora151989; please remember that Sooks and the Viking got engaged in chapter 7. Keep reading and reviewing! Remember, reviews and PMs are Shanny Crack and make me type faster. :D

*hugs*

On with it!

**Chapter 25**

**Sookie's POV:**

_What the hell is going on?_ I stewed in my anger while the limo pulled smoothly away from the Wynn. Granted, Eric and I hadn't had a chance to talk since I was rescued, electrocuted, and subsequently rescued again, but STILL. If he's a King now and I'm a Queen, shouldn't he have maybe woken me up to let me know?

Maybe a, "_Hi Honey! Just thought I'd tell ya' that we're royalty now!"_

Really, would that have been so friggin' difficult?

No - instead he lets me be blindsided by fancy cars and people bowing to me and shit! _Bowing! _I'm a barmaid for Christ sake! Deep in my heart I knew this wasn't his fault, but I stubbornly felt the need to lash out at somebody. _How on earth am __**I**__ supposed to be a __**QUEEN?! **_Especially when, as far as I knew it, Felipe de Castro was still alive?

Emotionally drained, I let my eyes travel down to my stunning engagement ring. The three karat champagne diamond glowed under the bright lights of Vegas. The large stone shined like the sun, refracting the surrounding neon lights into pure white beams that danced across the interior of the car. I leaned heavily against the black leather seat, still gazing at my ring…

The platinum band was intricately carved with delicate leaves. Small white diamonds encrusted the band and each shone like a little star surrounding a sparkling yellow sun. I tilted my finger and the side of the band was illuminated by a streetlight. For the first time, I noticed letters etched into the platinum; the light caught on a tiny "E" carved in elegant script. A tiny "S" was carved on the opposite side, and directly in the center, beneath the yellow diamond, was an intricate and elaborate "N".

My breath hitched and my heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart was overcome by a warm tidal wave of pure _love._

How could I have been so mean to Eric at the drop of a hat? Granted, it was one HELL of a hat, but that didn't mean that he wasn't… well, my entire world. Everything that he did, whether he pointed it out or not, had showed me that he loved me. Hot tears welled up in my eyes and trickled down my cheeks while I stared at my ring, dumbstruck. The tears fell on my hands, and I was surprised to see them shining with every color I could imagine.

I roughly shoved my stubbornness aside and blinked away my rainbow tears. I had to go back to him.

"Um, hi", I called up to the front, "I'm sorry, but can you please take me back to the Wynn?" I felt rude, but I simply HAD to go back.

"Of course, Miss", the driver replied. He pulled a swift U-turn back towards the northern end of the Strip.

*********

Maybe the limo had a neon sign on it that read "Sookie Stackhouse, Queen of Something" on the outside of the door, because quick as bunnies, six valets appeared beside the car once again. The manager, Antoine, opened my door once again and smiled at me. His debonair face was slightly bemused.

"Your Majesty", he said, bowing, "I am most pleased to have you return so soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Delgado", I replied. The manager offered to show me the way back to the "King", but I declined with a sincere smile. I shouldn't waste the man's time ushering me in and out of his hotel, after all.

I walked quickly towards the row of elevators. The doors slid open, and though there were other humans waiting to board a lift, none joined me. As the shiny doors closed, I could have sworn I saw a large black-suited security guard barring their passage.

Nervously, I checked my apperance in the reflective doors. The dress I'd chosen from the rack had truly been perfect: reminiscent of the dress I'd worn the evening we were summoned to Vegas, this silk number also had a rather high neckline and a very, very low back. I twirled to make sure that the royal-blue fabric hung properly over my butt. I had only made a short, bitchy appearance before and now I wanted to look perfect for my apologetic re-appearance.

The elevator doors slid open and I walked my gleaming black pumps back into Tryst. There was still a line at the door at this hour _(that's Vegas for you),_ but I was waved through without a second glance. I heard the mental stirrings of jealousy from the queued humans and I reinforced my mental shields.

Tryst was still in full swing despite the lateness of the hour. I knew that it would be only about 3 hours before my vampires _(well, every vampire)_ would have to hit the hay. I wove my way through the crowd very cautiously and made it back to the black curtain that hid the VIP booth from the floor.

I took a deep breath to steady myself… and suddenly an eager employee appeared beside me. _Where'd this guy come from? I _wondered. He swept aside the black curtain and announced, "My Lord, Her Majesty Miss Sookie Stackhouse!"

_Oh, super._

Eric and Quinn both stood quickly at my unexpected reappearance as I stepped into the secluded space. Eric looked astonished and Quinn looked… pained. Pam smirked up at me from a white sofa. She gave me a sly wink.

Something came over me. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to grab my fiancé and fuck him wildly on the floor (witnesses be damned)… but I settled for sitting beside Eric… _my _Eric. His surprised and shimmering blue eyes never left my own as he sank his powerful body back into his white chair.

"I'm sorry", I said to him, sincerely. "I shouldn't have reacted so violently Honey, I was just taken off-guard." I let my eyes lock onto his while I poured every ounce of adoration I felt for him through our repaired Bond. "I love you", I whispered.

My gorgeous Viking vampire smiled down at me warmly. Eric seemed truly delighted with my apology, and his glacial blue eyes crinkled with a genuine smile.

"You are forgiven, my Dear One", he whispered back in his deliciously husky voice. Eric's eyes scanned my body from top to bottom; He had obviously just had the opportunity to appreciate my new (and quite revealing) blue outfit. If the straining bulge in his pants was any indication, I gathered that he liked what he saw.

Every inch of him exuded desire, love and _total _sex. In my mind's eye, I unbuttoned and eased the gray shirt off his sculpted shoulders then down his thickly muscled arms. I trailed my hot tongue across his rippling chest while my fingers flicked opened his pants… then I slipped the fine fabric down his yummy, defined hips. I imagined my fingers gripping and stroking his thick length while he moaned against my throat. His long and talented fingers stroked my most sensitive area between my legs, his large fingers readying my body for him. I moaned his name in anticipation…

We were no longer in a crowded Las Vegas club; there were no voices or minds to intrude upon my fantasy. I entirely forgot anything and everything around us that was not _Eric._ I felt my tiny silk panties become unbearably wet. My Eric's nostrils flared, smelling my intense arousal, and his beautiful blue eyes matched my burning passion.

I literally ached with frustration, deep down to my dripping core. I wanted to throw myself into my vampire's arms _so _desperately. _Oh, to feel his hardness sliding into me, stretching me, filling me, plunging in and out of me faster and faster and faster…! Ungh!_

A throat cleared nearby and my Love and I crashed back to Earth. Pam was smiling archly at the pair of us while Quinn's gaze clearly shot daggers into Eric's chest.

I looked away and attempted to shake off my lustful fantasy…

Yep, I'm in a nightclub with Eric, Pam and – horribly - Quinn. I cleared my throat and dragged myself back to reality.

"_Ahem_", I choked breathlessly, "Um, Quinn… why are you here?"


	26. Chapter 26 Unbearable Images

**A/N:** I'm so in awe of every lovely person who has reviewed or pm'd me! I love you, love you ,LOVE YOU! I'm not kidding when I say that I jump up and down whenever I get a message or review!

This is a tiny lil' chapter, but I cranked it out 'cuz I just can't wait for more reviews from you guys! :D

*hugs* Shanny

**Chapter 26**

**Quinn's POV:**

I knew that I was about to die. Fleeting images of my mother, Frannie and my beloved Sookie danced behind my closed eyelids. _My family, my loves._

The one and only being who could destroy me waited for me. _Pasty son-of-a-bitch. _The vampire literally held my life in his hands. I knew that it was madness to come to this meeting at Tryst, but the prospect of losing Sookie was too much of a burden; I was certain the Sheriff would kill her if I didn't show up. I offered my life for hers.

A short, sallow vamp greeted me when I arrived. He led me through the gaudy nightclub towards a long, black curtain next to a lit-up waterfall. He swept the velvet aside, revealing Northman and his English bitch, Pam. I entered and nodded towards my adversary.

… And then, in the short moment while my attention my diverted, my legs were kicked out from under me. Eric's blow shattered my kneecaps and I fell, supplicant, down to the plush carpet of the private VIP lounge. Jagged fragments of broken bone protruded from gaping gashes and blood dribbled slowly across the torn fabric of my pants. I refused to utter a cry of pain (a sensation that I definitely felt) and met Eric's lethal gaze with calm defiance. My broken bones were already healing.

"She will never be yours, _Northman_", I spat forcefully. "Sookie loves ME!"

Every ounce of hatred and conviction I possessed was thrust into my words. I was sure of it. Bleeding and facing my death, I remembered every touch, every glance… Her glowing smiles, her joyful laughter... I remembered my angel's panting cries of ecstasy when I pushed my hot body into hers… Her blue eyes had glowed up at me with _love_.

An eerie smile crept across his face. The big dead fucker actually _laughed at me._

"What makes you think such a thing, _tiger?"_ he asked, chortling smugly above me.

My face twisted into vengeful a smirk before unloading my ammo: "Because I _know_ what it is to have her love, Northman! I have seen it in her eyes while I fucked her!" I grinned at the vampire with triumph; whether he had slept with Sookie or not, he must've known that she'd never given _him_ such a look!

All emotion drained from the mighty Northman's pale, dead face. Slowly, the big vamp crouched down before me and leveled his fierce blue eyes on mine. The ancient vampire exuded menace, and - powerful WereTiger or not - I knew that he could be my personal Angel of Death. Razor-sharp fangs glinted in the neon glow of the nightclub.

The Viking leaned in close to my ear and whispered: "Were, you have _**no idea**_ what her love looks like."

Eric smirked and his large, white hand roughly grabbed my shoulder…

My mind was suddenly flooded with unbearable images: _Sookie sucking a silver bullet from his chest. Sookie, glowing and naked, drinking Eric's blood on a bed. Sookie laughing with joy, twirling through the air in an ice-blue gown._ _Sookie wearing a white dress with black flowers and red shoes, arched back across a desk and panting with ecstasy; Sookie, dripping wet and glorious, pressed against the wall of a blue-tiled shower, yelling, "__**ERIC…I… LOVE… YOU!**__"; Sookie in an elegant ball gown, crying happy tears whilst accepting a large engagement ring. "__Yes, my Love!" she cried, "Oh yes! Eric, I __**will**__ marry you!__" _

A hoarse yell of agony ripped through my throat at the heartbreaking visions. I felt myself changing, my hands rearranging themselves into huge paws… _**"NOOOOOOO!" **_I growled. The vampire sneered at my obvious pain triumphantly.

An instant later, I was pulled from my kneeling position on the carpet and tossed upright onto a nearby couch. I heard the staccato_ click, click, click_ of a woman's heels behind the curtain a moment after the vampires had. Northman threw me a throw pillow and I used it to (nonchalantly) cover my bloody knees and locked away my anguish.

A second later a malnourished vamp announced: " My Lord, Her Majesty Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

_'Aw, fuck, she won't like **that.**_' I concealed my broken heart and prepared myself for the worst…

************

Sookie stormed in and quickly stormed out again. I'd always admired her stubborn nature, but just now I wished she would have given it a rest so I could just look at her for a minute before I was slaughtered. I am sure that I'd managed to obscure my injuries (not for _Northman's _sake, but for hers) and that Sookie hadn't been driven off by the idea of my torture.

Come to think of it, I almost wished that she did realize it… not to come to my rescue (although knowing her good nature I believe that she would have), but so she stayed. I'd give anything to spend the last moments of my life gazing at Sookie Stackhouse.

But she left without a glance for me, and her undead _lover_ was currently holding a large and sharp steel sword against my neck.

"Speak now, tiger", he whispered, "or you shall never speak again."


	27. Chapter 27 Victoria Falls

**A/N:** I'm so sorry to have kept you guys waiting for this chapter! It was very difficult for me to write, and the complete crap-out of my laptop's 'Enter' key didn't help anything either.

**Beware, there is some ****really**** icky torture stuff in this chapter! **I'm so out of my element with explicit-ness and I could never have produced this chapter without the love, creativity and encouragement of my beautiful bff and beta, Miss Stephie! *Big smootchies to my Viking-Loving-beta whore!* Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without her. :-*

Oh yeah, all this shit (i.e. characters and vamp-tastic universe) belong to Charlaine Harris. If she'd like to sue me, her bulging pocketbook would be rewarded with an extra 28 dollars and a 16 year old cat whom, I am _certain_, is the feline reincarnation of **Joseph Stalin**.

_(Hope ya' enjoy those itchy crabs, Steph! Lol)_

On with it!

**Chapter 27**

**Eric's POV:**

I pulled my ancient broadsword from behind my back as soon as Sookie departed. I eased my weapon from the supple leather holster hidden beneath my suit jacket. The mass of the sword had been hidden, and Sookie had been none-the-wiser. My practiced arm drew the weapon faster than any eye could register. The sharp blade grazing across the leather was always a sensual experience. My sure hand gripped the hilt and swung the sharp blade towards Quinn's neck, slicing through the air and then nicking his flesh and drawing the slightest amount of rangy animal blood. My powerful left hand reached out roughly and my strong fingers fisted in his repulsive hair while my right pressed my broadsword against his bloody neck.

"Tiger", I crooned cruelly, "It seems as though we had been cut short."

I smirked at the look of desperation in the Were's face. I was upset that Sookie had stormed out, but I honestly was not surprised. She is so bull-headed and has always hated her life being "handled". Although the changes to her status weren't specifically my doing, I understood that her anger would fall upon my shoulders. I had anticipated that, but it didn't make me any happier. My arm tightened slightly and my sharp sword cut a little deeper into Quinn's neck. A slow river of his repulsive Were blood was dripping down his neck like the Victoria Falls. The man writhed ineffectually in pain. I leaned across the bloody blade and closer to his ear. "It would be wise for you to tell me _everything._" Sweating and bleeding, the Tiger complied.

**Quinn's POV:**

I could feel torrents of my blood running down my neck and literally splashing onto the carpet. _They must have some sort of supe-cleaning-service if this shit is allowed in the clubs in Vegas. Normal maids would think there had been a murder in here, with all the blood stains… of course, they could still be right..._

Ask the most private being in the world for information with a big ass sword cutting through their neck, and he'll be more than willing to spill his deepest, darkest secrets. As I watched my blood pool on the lush carpet, I told the vampire everything I knew: I spoke of how de Castro had come to me a week ago, of his offer to erase my mother's debt. I told him of my research into the hazy Fae bonding ritual, and my subsequent order to my employee, Antoine at E(E)E , to have the Iron Bangle forged. With a few more subtle slices of the broadsword, I admitted to the Northman that I had no idea about the engraving that had been etched upon the relic (which had not been there when I delivered it to Madden), nor had I any idea about the etching's significance.

The bloodsucker seemed to believe me and, thankfully, withdrew his sword and slid it into the holster slung across his back. I gasped in quiet agony while my neck healed. The English bitch smirked and tossed me a few stiff cocktail napkins to wipe up the residual blood coagulating on my skin.

"Thanks, bitch", I snarled sarcastically. I saw her evil smile widen and felt the detestable rumble of Eric's laugh behind my prone form, still crouched on the floor.

Suddenly, I was thrown roughly – again - into a nearby chair, and yet another decorative pillow was flung down to cover the seeping bloodstain my neck had left on the carpet. I reached the obvious conclusion:

Sookie had come back. She looked more beautiful than ever, and I had to sit silently while the woman I loved and the vampire I hated eye-fucked each other like horny teenagers. I could smell the sweetness of Sookie's arousal, and felt another knife stab into the mangled remains of my heart. She spoke to Eric gently and lovingly (yet more torture for me to endure) before finally noticing me in the room. I flinched when she addressed me. "Quinn, why are you here?" _Shit._ Pounding the last nail into my coffin, I told the most beautiful woman in my world everything that I had done to hurt her.

**Sookie's POV**

Quinn's betrayal shook me to my core. My former lover kneeled at my feet and I found myself hating him.

_He_ had forged the Bangle; _He _had conspired in my capture; _He _had provided the instrument of my imprisonment. I had been banished to another realm, shocked to hell TWICE, imprisoned and impaled with shrapnel because of HIM!

Quinn tilted his head back and gazed up at me from his supplicant position. Pansy purple eyes searched through my own for some semblance of sympathy. I had none left for him. Eric had cuffed him with silver chains to prevent Quinn's escape, and my Love watched the scene, patiently awaiting my verdict.

I lowered my internal dam and allowed my Fae power to burst out from my chest. In a blast of blinding light my body changed, and I felt the tingle of power surge down to my toes and through the roots of my hair. In an instant my jeans and tee shirt had been replaced with a glowing white gown, my prismatic body reflected every color of the rainbow. I could feel my Faerie hair dance around my head and I felt my ears morph into delicate points.

In my transformation I had risen a few feet off of the floor. I hovered gracefully, throwing beams of pure light throughout the hall.

I didn't have to hear another word from Quinn – he seemed to understand his terrible mistake while bathed in the beams of my ethereal glow. The huge and powerful WereTiger crawled toward me on his hands and knees and spoke.

"I beg for forgiveness, my Princess", Quinn gasped at the floor. "I see now that my actions were inexcusable." He raised his bald head to look me right in the eye.

"I never meant to cause you pain Babe."

_Dang me, but I believed him._

"Thank you Quinn", I said with a bitter smile, "but I'm afraid that I cannot save you now."

"I know my Princess", the Tiger whispered. Hot tears trailed from my eyes, but I knew that there would be no other way. Eric's eyes were hard and sure, and no matter what my feelings were for this man, I knew that he had _severely_ fucked up.

Pam moved silently and hauled Quinn off the carpet and to his unsteady feet. Her lip curled in clear disgust as she wrapped an arm around the Were in order to keep him upright and lead him out of the club. At the black velvet curtain my former lover turned in Pam's arms. His large purple eyes met mine, and he whispered, "My princess… my Queen…" The Tiger finally got to his feet and willingly was led away.

**Omniscient POV:**

Once they had their playmates in the _fun room_ which Felipe had built for Sookie, an evil, sadistic smile started to slowly creep across Eric's statuesque face. Pam looked positively gleeful to be able to exact her revenge on the bastards that dare mess with her Master's Bonded, but most importantly her friend. Bill was standing off in the corner looking resigned. As Eric looked across the room at the _playmates_ he noticed that Bill had done well. All were currently tied up with silver chains, spirals of smoke curling up from their singed flesh.

"Tsk, tsk… I knew that Felipe and Victor were stupid, but Tiger… I thought that you had learned your lesson to not mess with what is mine." Eric stated while slowly pacing in front of Quinn. He began looking at all of the instruments of torture that Felipe and Victor had planned on using on _H__IS__ Sookie_. They had planned to not only break her mentally and emotionally, but physically as well.

Eric walked over and grabbed the Tiger by the throat and drug him over to the _chair_. Quinn was resigned in the fact that he had brought this upon himself and didn't even attempt to struggle to break free. While Eric had Quinn by the throat Pam walked over and stripped the Tiger completely bare.

"Do you know what this _chair_ is used for?" asked Pam in a bored tone.

"I can only imagine." Shuddered Quinn, helplessly.

"Well you see _Tiger_," Pam sneered. "It is used to impale its victims. But _His Majesty_ had the 1500 spikes here coated in iron to further incapacitate _Our Sookie_. But just for you, I was kind enough to coat them in silver, just in case you had any ideas about going anywhere." Shot Pam while Eric slammed Quinn onto the chair in all of his nakedness. Once in place Eric and Pam tied the silver restraints around his wrists and ankles with vampire speed. Since the silver was physically hurting Quinn not to mention the spikes breaking into his flesh, he let out a blood curdling scream which only made Pam more giddy and Eric's cock throb as the bloodlust was starting to take over.

"We are going to let you sit there for a while to think about what Sookie would have felt had we not got her back. I want you to think about what you were willing to put _MY WIFE _through just to get her away from me." Eric stated in a level, cool voice. That voice and that tone were what thousands had heard right before the Viking had ended their very existence.

"Awe gentlemen don't think that we forgot that you were in the room." Bill oozed with his sickly sweet southern charm. Both Victor and Felipe just hissed as the silver was burning through their very skin. The air was foul with a smoky stench that permeated both fallen vampires.

Eric crouched down on his haunches a foot away from the sizzling monarch and his second in command. "What to do? What to do?" he whispered to himself, staring at Felipe with a deadly, fang-bearing smile. Victor moaned at the pain of the silver, drawing Eric's attention from de Castro. _'Such a weak and pathetic creature' _he thought with disgust_. 'That one is not worthy of dying at my hands personally.'_

"Pam, would you be so kind as to help Mr. Madden up off of this filthy floor?" Eric asked with mock concern, silently offering his Child the task of ending that sack of shit.

"It would be my _pleasure _Master." Pam leered over at Victor. The thoughts of torture and the smell of the Tiger's blood filling her nostrils were making Pam more excited by the second. She used her gloved hands to lifted Victor up off the floor and wrapped his hands behind his back, securing him with the silver chains. She effortlessly carried him over to a large, rusty hook hanging from the ceiling and slipped his chained wrists onto it. Eric cranked a lever on the wall, raising the hook higher, effecitively yanking Victor's arms up behind him. They heard a satisfying _crack_ when his shoulders dislocated painfully. The three of them just smiled while Victor moaned, dangling a couple feet off the floor.

Pam slithered over towards Victor and untied all of the silver except what was around his hands. In a very seductive way she slowly started taking Victor's clothes off of him. With every button she lightly nipped at his skin but not breaking it. Once she had his shirt completely undone she ripped it off of his body taking her fingers and scratching roughly down his chest. Victor started moaning, the pleasure mixed with the pain. Pam grabbed his pants and ripped them off of him. His rock hard cock was throbbing for the attention it so desperately wanted. Eric stood back and watched his Child with pride knowing that this would end up being a very painful torture indeed for Mr. Madden. Pam glanced at Eric and cocked a smile knowingly in his direction. While Eric was watching Pam with awe, Bill had walked over and picked up Felipe and was tying him to the _Breaking Wheel _with the silver chains so that he could not escape.

Eric, Pam, and Bill had all seen through Sookie what these two heinous creatures were planning on doing to her; it sickened them and made their need for vengeance that much more pronounced. Eric's plan was not to kill Quinn but he needed him to hear what the two of them had planned for Sookie and he needed to be thoroughly punished for interfering with his Bonded.

Bills fangs had already descended with the bloodlust and hunger running through his veins since he was younger he had less control over these natural reactions. He started to rub himself through his clothes just imagining what he was going to do with them. Pam was taking one of her nails and sliding it on the underside of Victor's dick from the base to the tip staring him in the eye she says seductively, "Tell me. What were you planning on doing to the fae princess? Tell me", she purred, "I will give you exactly what you need." She helped show this while firmly grasping his member and slowly pumping it.

A shiver ran through Victor at the things he wanted to do to the Viking's Child and especially what he would love to do to said fae princess. "Ahhhh…ummm that feels good." Victor said while licking his fangs and staring at her.

"Tell me and I will make it feel even better." She leered at him before biting his chest.

"Uhhh!" Victor growled. "Felipe had a room located next to his office with a bed that had iron chains that he was going to tie her to… AHH, don't stop!" Came stumbling out of Victor's mouth.

"Keep talking and I won't stop" Pam suggested. Eric was just standing back and watching the scene play out before him laughing internally about how Victor was just spilling his guts. He glanced over at Quinn and the Tiger had a look of sheer disgust over what was taking place and a hint of sadness in his eyes over what he had helped subject Sookie too.

"Felipe wanted _us_ to not only break her mentally and emotionally, that is why he sent her to the Fae Realm, but to break her physically in front of the Viking. While chained to the bed with iron she would have been too weak to fight back. We were both going to take pleasure in fucking her over and over again while the Sheriff had to watch. Then we were going to break her body to the point where the only way she would even be close to normal would be to form a blood bond with _His Highness_." Victor was breathing heavily at the pleasure Pam was giving him that he had no idea he was signing his own death warrant.

"Ummm… Victor you feel so good throbbing in my hand. Tell me how were you going to break the telepath's body?" Pam purred.

Eric just looked at Victor in disgust as he walked over to Felipe. He left Pam to her fun and decided to let the games begin. He picked up a ball gag for his new plaything so that Victor wouldn't be distracted during his little impromptu confession. He glided over to Felipe, shoved the gag in between his teeth and tied it forcefully around his head.

Eric looked Felipe in the eyes and said in a voice laced with rage and menace, "Do you know what the Vikings were notorious for with those that were found guilty of crimes Felipe?" Felipe struggled to scream but couldn't get any sounds to pass the gag.

"You don't? Well let me explain then. We, as a people, were notorious for what is referred to as _The Blood Eagle_. It was performed by cutting the ribs of the victim from the spine, breaking the ribs so they resembled blood-stained wings, and pulling the lungs out. Salt was then sprinkled in the wounds. But in your case I just don't think that salt would be that bothersome. But this lovely bottle of silver nitrate just might be what the doctor ordered." Eric smiled a fangy smile at Felipe as he slowly started his cutting. Eric had a silver dagger and cut from near Felipe's throat to his navel. Felipe's muffled screams and bloody tears only fueled him on. Eric then cut from _the King's_ navel to his spine on either side and slowly started to pin back the skin to _the breaking wheel_. When Felipe could not scream anymore Eric decided it was time to remove the gag and get something useful out of the asshole.

"So _your majesty_," he sneered. "Tell me. What needs to be done to remove the bangle from my Bonded?" Eric said in the icy calm of his voice that meant certain painful death if one was not to comply with his wishes.

"Th…The iron ring," Felipe was mumbling incoherently due to his own blood loss and terror induced state. "The ring has my crest and my blood. The Ancient Pythoness predicted this. She predicted what you would do if I interfered with the Princess. I don't know how to make the bangle's powers end. I truly don't!" He half wailed, half whispered his admission. Always the pragmatist, the Viking warrior was quickly moving pieces around on the chess board trying to figure out the best strategy to save Sookie. Eric quickly walked over to a bag in the corner of the room and pulled out a vial and a hypodermic needle. He needed to get blood from Felipe and he needed it to be untainted from the silver that his captive was tied with and away from where he had used the silver knife. He quickly squatted down near Felipe's groin and inserted the needle into his femoral artery and began filling the vial with Felipe's blood. Once that was complete a wicked smirk reformed on Eric's face. "Now where were we…"

Eric continued on with Felipe. He reached under Felipe's rib cage and grabbed a hold of his lungs and ripped them out one at a time. Felipe was gradually getting even more pale, if that was possible for a vampire. He took the bottled silver nitrate in gloved hands and started relinquishing it on all areas currently exposed. The Viking then continued breaking Felipe's ribs back one at a time to finish his bloody masterpiece that was well known to those in his ancient era.

"Pam" Eric called while cracking yet another rib open, "did you discover from Mr. Madden how our guests had planned to break my beloved's body?" When Pam didn't answer he stopped his cutting to look at her. Bloody streaks were falling down his Child's face, and Eric knew that whatever she found out had been unthinkable.

Her tear-stained face never moved to look at him. The dank air in the dungeon seemed to catch its breath waiting for her answer. In a voice colder than ice, Pam whispered, never taking her eyes off of Victor's face, "Master… after the two of them had raped _**every**_ part of her repeatedly, they were going to use these two instruments on her." Pam walked over to the cabinet full of Felipe's toys and pulled out two very medieval instruments of torture.

Her voiced was thick with her tears when she lifted up an iron object that resembled a horrible claw. "This one Master is _The Spider_. It was to be used to clamp over her breasts while she was jerked away by one or both of them." Pam choked a bit, but continued quietly. "It would have ripped off or mutilated her breasts to the point that she would have had to have very old vampire blood to survive." His Child set the terrible claw down and picked up a pear-shaped metal object. Her normally strong and sarcastic voice was actually shaking. "This… this one Master is the worst of them all." Pam shuddered about what could have happened to her telepathic friend. "Victor informed that this is called _The Pear of Anguish_. The instrument was to be inserted into her vagina or anus. They would slowly crank the screw to open the four metal leaves, ripping her flesh from the inside out, and eventually shatter her pelvic bone." More red tears fell from Pam's bright blue eyes.

Upon hearing what they were planning on doing to Sookie, the nearly-forgotten Quinn leaned over _the chair_ - not caring that the silver is penetrating him horribly - and vomited violently. Sputtering and choking, he managed to say, "Eric! Eric! I had no idea! They said that you were hurting her and forcing her against her will! I am so sorry!" Quinn cried uncontrollably at the unbearable truth. "I understand that I must die for helping place this on her", the Tiger wailed, "but I promise that I will see that she is set free!"

Eric never flinched nor bat a blonde eyelash at Quinn's words, but what Pam had just told him had him seething with rage. He lets his hold on the Bond slip and he knows that she has just felt it as he feels a serene sense of calm and 'hears' _His Sookie_ in his head. I knew she was safe and far away this place, waiting comfortably in an opulent (and VERY protected) hotel room.

_"I'm safe, Eric._ _I love you and only you. I am __**yours**__! Forever! Please never forget that, Honey."_

His anger abated against the loving sound of his Bonded's angelic voice. 'I must go back to her' he thought. Eric's red-rimmed eyes darted over to Pam and Bill. "Finish this!" his powerful voice growled, "Do what you wish as long as it is over after tonight. When it is done, release the Tiger and put him in captivity until Sookie is free of the Bangle."

The Viking's glacial blue eyes looked to Bill and his lips twisted into a snarl. "Make sure to give Madden a _smile_ from me."

"With _pleasure_, Sherriff." Both Bill and Pam bowed as Eric exited the dungeon.

Pam looked over at Victor and smirked. "Where were we?" She tapped her thin fingers against her lips in thought. "**Oh yes I remember!** Bill, I am going to need your help." Pam bubbled giddily. She reached back to the table for _the Spider_ and the _Pear of Anguish_. Victor watched her lovely blond hair twirl; his tormentor moved so fast that he could not clearly see her movements. He was still in a haze of pain and desire and hoped that, after all the information he had given to his seductress/tormentor, she would give him something in return. She hands Bill the _Pear _while gripping the _Spider_ in her other hand. Pam grabs Victor's now flaccid member and begins to stroke it back to life. She looks up at Victor and winks right as Bill takes the _Pear _and shoves it into his anal cavity and when he starts to crank Pam looks Victor right in the eye and says, "Let's see exactly how this would feel, shall we!" Pam takes the _Spider, _wraps it around Victor's dick and rips back just as Bill uses his vampire speed to finish cranking open the device shoved into his anus. Just as he is screaming Pam jumps on him and gets in his face. Through his screams, she whispered _"No one fucks with my family, Victor."_ Then Pam sank her lethal fangs into Madden's neck and drained the bastard dry.

**A/N: **Bangle breaking and some royally hot loving ahead! *Wicked grin* Let me know how this went for ya' please and **review, review, review!** If you do, I'll send you a little tidbit from the final chapter of this story (yep, I wrote that shizznit long ago – hehe!). So review! _*kisses*_ Shanny


	28. Chapter 28 Chez Stackhouse

**A/N:** I almost peed my mini-skirt I was so nervous to read the reviews for the last chapter, but you guys rocked my world! Thank you SO much to everyone who showed some love! I hope you liked the lil' bit of the final chapter I sent to you (and no, this isn't the end. I don't know when I'll finish this thing, but it's not going to be anytime soon. I just pulled a Rowling and wrote the last chapter first!) If I missed sending it to anyone who reviewed 27, please PM me. :D

Steph, you are my personal goddess! I suck just as much with lemons as I do with violence, so the sexy-goodness you guys get in this chapter is her creative brilliance! I just tweaked it a bit.

(not my shit, don't sue, please accept this evil old cat)

On with it!

**Chapter 28**

**The Ancient Pythoness' POV:**

When the new King of three American states entered my palace, I prepared myself for his arrival. The lovely servant Theata carefully divested my withered body of my signature moth-eaten robes and draped me in a beautiful ivory gown upon my command. I dismissed my brunette un-official consort, and concentrated on the magic. It had been eons since I had shown my true form. I felt the old magic spark to life and flow through my ancient blood like thick, warm molasses. Slowly, the ugly mask I had created fell off of my spirit inch by inch, dripping away like excess paint down a wall.

The opaque white fog cleared from my green eyes as I allowed myself to see again. Alone and unsupervised by servants, I gazed into a huge gold-gilt mirror in my extravagant chamber. No longer gray and lank, my true hair shined with health and trailed down my back in thick ringlets the color of rich mahogany. My body was no longer wrinkled and feeble; it was strong and taut and lovely. The impeccable Grecian gown hung perfectly over my ripe breasts and supple hips. The vision in the mirror made me remember, after all this time, how beautiful I truly am.

I took a very private moment to divest myself of the coarse persona I had affected for so long in this torrid Realm of Earth. My ears registered the unmistakable footsteps of my most devoted worshipper as he entered my outer chamber. Earned by a millennium of his devotion, I would let the vampire know my true identity.

**Eric's POV:**

I came here before I went to my Sookie, even though my heart ached at the decision. With Felipe finally dead, I knew that I would not be able to keep myself from flinging my body at her and wrapping myself around her delectable essence. Felipe had said, under the excruciating pain of the Blood Eagle, that the Pythoness knew how to rid my beloved of the fucking Iron Bangle, which he guaranteed would retain his spirit after his true death. After I had subjected de Castro to every horrible torture he could endure, I grabbed the iron ring, changed out of my blood-splattered clothes and shot through air to the AP's palace faster than a SR-71 Blackbird. _(I am interested in jets, so sue me.)_

An army of obsequious female servants ushered me into the same marble audience chamber that I had visited many times before. Each scantily-clad human woman offered me her blood while thrusting her breasts in my face. I turned away every one of them. Hungry as I was, I would never resort to fast food when my palate would be soon satisfied by Chez Stackhouse.

Thankfully, the horde of vile creatures quickly retreated and I was left to my thoughts. Thousands of pertinent questions brewed in my brain, the very most important of which was how to remove the fucking Bangle. The wrapped iron ring weighed heavily in my pocket.

_Felipe had better have been right._

After ten minutes of pensive waiting, I was greeted by a being that was certainly not the wrinkled Ancient Pythoness. The woman who entered the hall was dressed in an elegant Grecian toga and she was almost as beautiful as my Sookie. With a thin, lithe body and small round breasts, the aura of the woman's power dominated the audience chamber. Long brown hair rippled like water down her back in perfect curls, and her glowing green eyes seemed to pierce my questionable soul.

This was no mere servant girl…

I had never seen this ethereal being in my very long life, and yet I _knew_ her. I have prayed to her… I have spent my existence revering her. _**Oh gods!**_ I sank to my knees instantly and bowed to rest my forehead on the cool tiled floor of the audience chamber. My lungs have not required air for a thousand years, but I found myself gasping for it; gasping in fear, gasping in awe, gasping in reverence. Surely, this cannot be true.

My nose did not leave the floor as I whispered to the goddess, my voice a mere breath:

"_My Devine and most Beautiful Freyja!"_

**Sam's POV:**

Merlotte's was suffering without Sookie more than I would ever let on. It wasn't so much her waitressing skills that the place needed; it was her lively smile and enthusiasm. Customers always left my bar happy whenever Sookie was serving, and I'll admit that I was always more content with the day if the bubbly little telepath had worked a shift. There is just something about that beautiful woman that drew folks in whether they knew it or not.

The extra week that I'd granted her off at the suggestion of the vampire Northman was up yesterday, and I was still missing my favorite waitress. I had heard through the supe-grapevine that the vamp king of Louisiana was dead (finally) and had been replaced. I hoped my Sookie wasn't involved in that takeover, but my brain knew better. I'd learned over the past few years that if there was anything major goin' on, it would invariably be centered around our Bon Tempes Telepath.

Sookie's cell was going straight to voicemail and she was essentially MIA… so I did the only thing I could think of and phoned Jason fucking Stackhouse.

**Freyja's POV:**

I have watched Erikr since his birth in 730 A.D. He is older than even he knows, as time was not documented accurately during his human years.

I have always been fascinated by human death and war, and one cold, bloody night in Germania my eyes were drawn to the most proficient and beautiful warrior ever created. Clumped tendrils of blood-soaked blond hair whipped around the human's ferocious face as his sword slashed through the throat of his enemy. His huge shoulders were clad in the furs of deadly wild animals that had been defeated by his powerful hands. The Viking's steal sword flashed through the afternoon air, easily beheading three opponents at once. His glowing sapphire eyes had moved on to another target before their heads hit the cold ground.

The glorious male specimen reached down to grab a dripping disembodied head and flung it into the shocked face of another attacker. The shrill cries and metal clangs of war saturated the chill highland breeze. A crowd of men now surrounded the Viking, wielding their crude halberds and breiðöx. In quick succession, my blood-soaked warrior deflected an axe with his round wooden shield, tore the axe out of his opponent's hand, and spun faster than even my eyes could see. An instant later the man was split open from nose to navel, and his relinquished weapon had been flung into the skull of another enemy. Blood dribbled from their dead mouths as both men collapsed in the dirt.

Erikr the North Man did not need his fierce army. He was strong; he was beautiful. The Viking's huge muscles were caked with dirt and sweat and blood, a human Angel of Death. With every swing of his blade and each deadly smirk on his gorgeous lips, I grew more certain that this one should indeed live forever.

The sun had set, and the orange and red sky echoed the red-streaked battlefield before me. The decision was made. Panting with bloodlust, I tossed a shining mahogany lock of hair away from my face and summoned the vampire Appius to my side.

***************

A thousand years after Erikr had proven his worth to me, I finally revealed myself as his deity. My most beloved creation had seen me many times in the withered guise I had worn, but this encounter would be… memorable. It would be false to say that I had not once desired my warrior as a lover, but over the course of the centuries since he was made I found myself desiring the company of women. My dear Erikr's sensual Fae Princess tempted me more than he ever had, but I would not ruin my own plans for my most powerful worshipper by stealing away his destined love.

No, Erikr – Eric Northman – would fulfill the fate his goddess has designed for him.

**Omnicient POV:**

As soon as Pam had finished draining Victor's body, she noticed another burning hunger that had yet to be sated.

Bill was looking at her with a new desire that he had never felt before for her. His nostrils flared at the smell of blood and the wet desire that was seeping in her core. Pam had not killed Victor cleanly and she was dripping with blood.

Pam kicked Victor's flaking corpse out of her way, grabbed Bill and kissed him hungrily. Their mutual bloodlust pushed every thought out of reach and their heightened vampire instincts sought another sort of release.

Bill's strong fingers ripped her dress to shreds just as hers slashed into his red-splattered polo shirt. When Bill discovered that Pam was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the ruined outfit (she was the Viking's Child, after all) he moaned with fierce hunger.

He grabbed her roughly and slammed her into the stone wall with enough force that, if she had been human, she would have broken several bones. Bits of dislodged stone rained down on the frantic pair as Pam yanked Bill's hair hard, drawing blood from his scalp. Her lips and tongue devoured his mouth with a passion that he had never felt before. Not with Lorena, not with Sookie, not with anyone. He had her pinned to the wall with his body, rubbing his engorged manhood along the inside of her thigh. He grabbed both of her nipples in between his fingers and started pinching and tugging on them making Pam shudder with pleasure.

Bill was taking small, frantic bites into the white column of her throat while her nipples to pebbled under his touch. Pam slid her hand down her bloody body, desperate for some release. Her fingers slid across her hardening clit, and Pam moaned.

Bill grabbed her hands and slammed them above her head. "No!" he growled. "Only I am going to make you cum. Only I am going to give you what you need. And only when I desire it!" Pam shuddered at that statement. Normally she is the dominant one in her sexual escapades. Only her Master had ever been able to dominate her like this, and Bill's angry words got her even wetter.

Holding both of Pam's hands above head her head with just one of his, Bill moved the other hand down and without preamble shoved two fingers up into her roughly.

"So wet for me Pam!", he teased. "I want to watch you cum with my name on your lips!"

Bill released his hold on her wrists and slid down Pam's cool body. He wrapped her legs over his shoulders. His fingers were still pumping in out of her with vampire speed when flicked his tongue against her clit. She tasted delicious. A minute later she was writhing on his hand and face he felt her insides start to spasm.

"That's it, cum for me! I want to taste you in my mouth while you scream my name!" With that he nibbled on her clit and bit down around it, tasting her blood.

"Oh fuuucckkk! BILL!" Pam screamed out. He moved from her clit down to her dripping pussy and lapped up her very essence. He licked her clean with a smug smirk on his face. The great Pam had screamed his name while cumming on his hand for him.

With that smile still on his face, he slammed Pam down on the ground, splashing her naked body in the deep puddle of blood that had oozed from their playmates. He didn't even warn her before ramming his engorged length into her throbbing core with such force that he cracked her pelvic bone.

"_Oh ja, fyll mig! Straffa mig!" _She screamed.

Pam was moaning and meeting Bill thrust for thrust. The two of them were clawing and biting and scratching at each other, neither one able to get enough. With speed that wouldn't be seen by human eyes he flipped her over and rammed into her from behind. Bill had to hold back his own release, wanting to drive his point home with each powerful thrust. Everything that had happened in the past few years was being claimed with Pam this night.

_Sophie-Anne's mission sending him back to Bon Temps_. Thrust…

_Taking Sookie's maidenhood under false pretenses._ Thrust…

_Falling in love with Sookie._ Thrust…

_Lorena calling him away._ Thrust…

_Raping and nearly draining Sookie in the trunk of that car._ Thrust…

_Ultimately driving Sookie into his Sheriff's arms._ Thrust…

With every hard stroke they both moaned and hissed violently. Finally with one last thrust they both came harder than either one of them ever had. Even though neither one of them needed to breathe they were both panting on the filthy dungeon floor.

Once the lust filled daze lifted from their eyes they started laughing, slightly uncomfortable. They knew that neither of them could ever let Eric and Sookie know about this. They would never live it down.

With those thoughts, a throat cleared nearby and they looked over towardsthe torture chair still holding Quinn. _"What the __fuck__ was that?" _the Tiger exclaimed with a confused and disgusted look on his face.

Bill disengaged himself and the sated vampires stood up. Pam shrugged at the Tiger and glanced toward Compton.

"We could tell Eric that we accidentally killed him?" she suggested with a fangy smile.

**Quinn's POV:**

Victor and Felipe's deaths had been grisly, and deserved. I had thrown up more than once just watching the action in that horrible bloody dungeon. After some more sickening shit went down between the alive (uh, undead) vamps, the English bitch came over to me with a creepy smile on her pale face. Her thin, bloody fingers released me from my restraints and Compton's arms lifted me from the chair. The long spikes had been embedded deeply in my skin and sinews, and I couldn't contain the feral howl that was ripped from my chest at the renewed pain of them being pulled out of my ragged flesh.

The vampires cringed at the rangy scent of my dripping Were blood, but reluctantly hoisted each of my limp arms over their shoulders. My feet dragged over stone, dirt and concrete before four powerful hands tossed my weak body into a vehicle.

The pain that seared through my naked and mangled body was only partially caused by my (relatively merciful) torture. No. Although the silver-tipped spikes prevented my normal healing process, my internal agony derived from knowing the truth.

A vision of my beautiful Sookie being subjected to those mideveal instruments plagued my mind. She would have been ripped apart, her perfect body pierced and ruined. In my head, her lovely breasts were torn to bloody shreds, Felipe was laughing while holding the Spider, each claw of which was dangling ribbons of her flesh. Her formerly tight and luscious core was gaping and shredded, ripped to within an inch of her precious life…_ because of me_.

_**No!!!**_

I curled into a fetal position on the rough carpet of the car and sobbed my regret.

**Jason's POV:**

Hoyt and I were havin' some brews in a bar in Monroe. I'd heard from Jane Bodehouse last Wednesday (though she was drunk as a skunk like usual) that there were some very pretty and easy ladies out in this here town. Hoyts been seein' some vamp called Jessica who I've never met, but I'm sure some hot human pussy can sway my best roadie from the fanger.

Not that I have anythin' again vamps no more, shit! I just think that a red-blooded man deserved a good fuck that didn't include bein' made into a snack. Hoyt's a bit squeamish at the moment, but I'm sure he'll come around ta my way of thinkin'.

A busty blonde number had sashayed her hips over to our table. She put down her bottle of Bud and sat her sweet ass on my lap.

"Hey there sugar, my name is Betty Joe", the chick blew in my ear. Hot damn! "Well hi there, Betty Joe. I'm Jason Stackhouse."

"Oh, I know, you sexy man, you! I heard all about you from my friend Jamie over there", the blonde chick purred, winking at another busty blonde girl standing a bit away. "Perhaps Jamie and I could _entertain_ you this evenin'." The chick's big boobs pressed up against my flannel shirt, and I didn't give a fuck about leavin' Hoyt here alone. The guy is a grown-ass man, he'll survive.

I didn't remember Jamie, but who cared? "Fuck yeah", I said, flashing my most charming smile.

I was about to haul Betty Joe off my lap and fuck her and her slutty friend senseless when my cell phone rang.

**Sam's POV:**

I ignored the sounds of a loud honky-tonk band and the high-pitched drunken giggling of a girl on the other end of the line.

"Stackhouse", Jason greeted.

Without preamble, I barked "Jason! Where is your sister?"

My outburst was met with a brief silence. Jason took a breath and slurred, "_Sookie?_ Where is Sookie?" I heard a girl make an impatient sound near the phone.

"That's what I'm asking you, Stackhouse. Your SISTER has been missing for more than a week! She hasn't called me, Amelia, Holly or Tara so I was hoping that you could tell me where Sookie is."

The woman's slutty moaning echoed through my cell phone. "Uh, I dunno where she is Sam… _ugh."_

My eyes saw red. The idiocy of Sookie's own flesh and blood never ceased to amaze me.

"Jason Stackhouse", I growled, "you are the most disgusting person I have ever had the misfortune to meet." My hand slammed the phone back into its plastic cradle and I sprinted out of my office and out of my bar.

**Eric's POV:**

"Min vackra Goddess! Jag dyrkar vid dina fötter! Hur är det att du har kommit till mig?" I whispered to the floor in my native tongue.

"Erikr, min krigare, jag har alltid varit här med dig. Jag ber er resa mitt barn." The goddess' small, white fingers lightly grasped my chin and pulled my face off of the ground to look at her crouching form. Freyja's beautiful mahogany hair framed her classically lovely face and the ends curled like glowing brown silk on the marble floor.

"Vad menar du, du har alltid varit här? Hur?" I asked in wonder.

Her fathomless jade eyes twinkled as she smiled and replied, "Stand älskling, och jag kommer att förklara för dig. Du är fortfarande så imponerande, mitt barn. Ser på dig, minns jag hur dödliga du även när du var mänsklig."

My goddess' fingers released my chin and I rose smoothly to my feet. Freyja gave my body a long, appreciative glance before spinning on her heel and walking towards the private apartments of the Ancient Pythoness. She looked back over her shoulder to see me still shocked and frozen in place.

With a vibrant, tinkling laugh she spoke in modern English:

"Come on, Viking."

**A/N:** Hey, I promised lovin', I just didn't tell you who would be doing it! *wink* Wanna' know what Eric and Freyja said? Go here and pick Swedish to English:

http : // www . google . com/ig?hl=en&referrer=ign&refresh=1 (remove the extra spaces)

**P.S.** Kapitel 29 kommer äntligen har ESN och Bangle förstörelse! Förlåt att jag låtit er vänta.

*dodges flying objects*


	29. Chapter 29 A Blood Splattered Viking

**A/N: **Sorry this took so wicked long to post! It's a bit on the long side – I promised to put all that stuff in here and it took longer than I thought, but heck a promise is a promise! Ok, and for those of you unable to use the translator or just plain too lazy, I'll do ya' a favor:

**Eric:**_** "My beautiful Goddess! I worship at your feet! How is it that you have come to me?"**_

**Freyja:**_** "Erikr, my warrior, I've always been here with you. Please rise, my child."**_

**Eric:**_** "What do you mean, you've always been here? How?"**_

**Freyja:**_** "Stand darling, and I will explain to you. You are still very impressive, my child. Look at you, I remember how deadly you were even when you were human."**_

So there ya' go, my lazy lovelies! Many thanks to Steph for putting up with my shit, and to aurora for reading through my first draft. Honestly, I wrote lots more crap after I got this back from Steph, so any and all mistakes are all mine (and I'm sure there are bunches of 'em).

On with our regularly scheduled program…

**Chapter 29**

**Sookie's POV:**

After Quinn had been hauled out of the casino by a few vampires, I recognized my cue to depart. Eric, Pam and Bill were still highlighted with the brilliant, white light of my Fae form, so I concentrated on withdrawing the power back into my body. Again, I felt the light recede into my chest and watched my glowing glass body return to its normal state.

The sight of Pam and Bill's astonished faces caused me to retreat from the VIP lounge quickly. My thin heels clicked down the club's metal stairway. It was much harder to block the thoughts of the humans in the bar in my frail condition, and I was concentrating all my efforts into maintaining my shields. I luckily came to my senses before I crashed in to the chest of Antoine Delgado.

"Your Majesty", he said with a deep bow, "If you desire to leave, please allow me to personally escort you from my establishment." Delgado's practiced hand reached forward to clasp mine and lead me away. I didn't take it (no more electrocution, thank you very much), and raised my eyebrows. Antoine quickly retracted his hand, and my suspicions about the manager were confirmed. This guy was in on it.

Ah, how little "informed" humans still don't know! "Mister Delgado", I said firmly, "I appreciate and admire your hotel, but I do not require your presence any longer."

_I don't talk like that - must have been Eric._

The manager looked chagrinned. "Of course, my Queen" he said, "I will leave you to your business."

After the events of the evening I knew that Eric had _things_ to attend to. Things that I **definitely **didn't want to witness. A short limo-ride later and I was strolling calmly into our suite at the Palms. I stripped off my filmy blue dress, kicked off the black, ankle-breaking stilettos and climbed into bed alone. I wrapped the sheets around my shoulders tightly, reveling in their comfort. I 'heard' the mental signatures of a dozen guards as they took position on the other side of the door and throughout the entire floor.

For the first time in days I allowed myself to feel safe. The sensation was nowhere near the complete safety I felt in Eric's arms but - all things considered - I'll take what I can get.

The Iron Bangle on my wrist pulsed with dim red flashes as I tried to drift off to sleep. My shields were ragged, but when I felt the first twinge of bloodlust come from Eric through the Bond, I snapped them up securely. I had no desire whatsoever to know what my vampires were up to at the moment. There was no way my undead fiancé would be returning to me before dawn. Silence overcame my mind and weary body and I quickly fell asleep.

My shields must have slipped during my sleep and I felt a jolt of anger and heartache through the thinly veiled Bond. I unconsciously sought to soothe Eric's pain, and mentally whispered:

'_I'm safe, Eric._ _I love you and only you. I am yours forever! Please never forget that, Honey."_

I felt his fury ease slightly before I reinforced my shields and drifted back down into the blackness of slumber.

**Freyja's POV:**

Erikr… Eric… followed me back into my apartments after a brief moment of uncharacteristic hesitation. I shot a quick glance over my ivory shoulder at my favorite creation. Taller than any man, human or supernatural, Erikr walked behind me with an air of infinite strength and power. His shoulder-length hair hung around his face in flowing sheets, each strand shining like the purest spun gold in the dim light of the chamber.

His glorious blue eyes were the frigid color of an ancient precambrian glacier. Even downcast in the presence of his Goddess, Erikr's eyes were as astounding as I remembered; glowing silver orbs encircled by the bluest cerulean edges, underscored with the purest tropical aqua.

His shoulders were as wide and muscled as they were when he was a blood-splattered Viking. Though his powerful body was no longer encased in chain mail and fur, my warrior's form was as lovely as it had been a millennium ago… as lovely as it shall be for all of eternity.

My warrior's face appears apprehensive as he follows me to my apartments. I understand that he has believed me to be The Oracle for many centuries, but I dearly hope that he will truly recognize me soon. Yes, he has recognized his Goddess, but I want him to know that I have always been here for him. I have traveled between worlds endlessly for my chosen champion, and I know that he will soon appreciate the sightless years I have spent as the Ancient Pythoness.

_If he hasn't already._

**Eric's POV:**

My Goddess led me towards the private quarters of the Ancient Pythoness. I could not bring my eyes up from the marble floor to look at Her; I could not openly gaze at a deity, let alone the back side of one. Her silken ivory skirts trailed before me, and my eyes never strayed further north from that white, swishing hem. The only sound in the hall was our light footsteps and the brush of Her gown across the floor.

I felt the green blaze of Freyja's eyes assessing me over her dainty white shoulder, but still I dared not meet Her gaze. She reached a door, opened it silently, and gestured me to follow her into an opulently furnished receiving room.

My Goddess spun around before me, and I froze in my tracks. My eyes were trained on an exquisite Persian carpet. Slowly, delicate white fingers grasped my chin and Freyja lifted my face once again.

"Eric", the Goddess chuckled, "look up, oh fearsome warrior."

Her tiny fingertips were warm, and I felt comfort glow from my skin where they touched me. She was urging me to rise up, and I did. I finally allowed myself to openly gaze upon the ethereal being that I had prayed to and worshipped for over one thousand years.

She looked like a child; A mahogany-haired, emerald-eyed child. To human eyes She would appear to be, perhaps, eighteen years of age… but her intangible aura radiated with her authority and unimaginable years. The ivory gown fit her to perfection and draped over her dainty form in an elegant Greek style which has been long forgotten.

Freyja allowed me these moments of reflection before her small, pink lips moved to speak.

"So, my Warrior, I assume that you came to seek some answers?"

The small and beautiful goddess had sunk back into a wingback chair, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yes", I breathed, "I seek to break the curse of the Fairy Bangle."

To my astonishment, Frejya threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, oh, oh!", She giggled, "my Erikr! Forgive my outburst, but I just can't WAIT to see you triumph!"

Her long mahogany curls danced around her head as She laughed, and I spoke hesitantly, "But my Goddess, I have already vanquished de Castro…?"

"Oh, yes", She replied with a renewed bout of laughter and her full, pink lips stretched into an elated smile, "I did SO enjoy watching his final death! I always knew, my dear Erikr, that you were a frightful sight to behold!"

Those happy pink lips brought an image of Sookie to the forefront of my mind. _When was the last time I had held my Lover in my arms, twirled her gorgeous body through the air and saw that breathtaking smile spread across her incomparable face? Far too long ago. _

Though I was still in awe of the immediate and tangible presence of my Goddess, my patience started to wear very thin. "Forgive me, dearest Freyja," I all but demanded, "but I require assistance as quickly as possible."

The small brunette sobered instantly. "Yes, of course Erikr. I was remiss to keep you from the Princess." She held out a delicate white palm. "Cut me, Warrior", she said to me with wide jade eyes.

"No", was my reflex response. _She can't be serious?_

Freyja smiled up at me warmly, like a little girl who loves her papa. Her previously forceful voice took on a tinkling, childish quality. Her big green eyes seemed to widen further beneath her thick eyelashes.

"It won't hurt me, I promise", she said "and it will release our Sookie." Devine puppy-dog-eyes were nearly my undoing, but the mention of my beautiful, enslaved Bonded sealed the deal. I swiftly drew my broadsword from the holster slung across my back and traced the razor-sharp edge against Freyja's ivory palm.

The gash was shallow. Her dark, crimson blood seemed to soak into the metal of my sword. The red liquid oozed down the blade in thick rivulets. I made to move the broadsword away and allow my Goddess to heal, but she held the blade firmly to her wound. To my astonishment, her undamaged hand reached to cover my own on the hilt of the sword. Freyja's strength pushed my hand, and the blade sliced a bone-deep gash from her wrist to her elbow.

The Goddess' glowing eyes stared into mine and she smirked as a torrent of blood gushed from her arm. I was stunned into paralysis. Her other hand took advantage of my immobility to grab the sword from my slack hand.

Freyja held my weapon flush against her sliced forearm. She moved it back and forth, coating every bit of the steel with her divine essence. When she was finished, my ancient sword had soaked up every drop of the magical blood and the steel was tinted a deep red.

The Goddess' wound closed quickly and neatly while I watched. After a moment no evidence of injury was visible to my keen vampire eyes. She lifted her hands and shook her heavy brown hair. The deity I revered broke her cool veneer, pointed at my red sword and giggled.

"You got the most important step done first!" she exclaimed happily.

"Step?" I asked urgently.

Freyja tugged at her ivory gown, laid back onto her four-poster bed and winked.

"Perhaps I should tell my Viking of the prophecy…"

**Bill's POV:**

My phone beeped, indicating a text message. I was typing away on my laptop in an attempt to discover a solution to the Bangle issue. I found a promising supernatural site that appeared to have genuine information regarding Fae rituals, so I momentarily ignored the message to poke around the website. Blood. _Fae Bangles are weakened by blood!_ And…

***BEEP***

_Shit!_ A second text. I reluctantly turned from my laptop and checked the fucking phone resting on my coffee table.

**Sheriff N:** Come to AP's palace

**Sheriff N:** NOW COMPTON

I hastily typed back _"yes sheriff",_ shut down my computer and dashed to my car. I had just gotten somewhere in my research to free Sookie and had to heel to the bastard that took her away from me.

'_Fuck! I hate cell phones.' _I thought as I stepped on the gas pedal.

**Sam's POV:**

'_**Jason Stackhouse is a goddamn IDIOT!!!'**_

Some ho was moaning and grinding against the asshole in a bar somewhere while his SISTER is MISSING! And Jason-Shitbag-Stackhouse didn't give a _fuck! _

I sprinted to my trailer behind the bar and tossed a few clothes and travel essentials into my ratty duffle bag. I packed for a few days since I had no idea how long it would take to find Sook. She HAD to be in trouble – she attracts danger like a swarm of moths to a flame. I tossed the duffle into my truck and decided upon my last-ditch option – yep, even more horrible than calling that douche Jason.

My tires spun out and showered gravel behind me across the lot. I sped like a bat out of hell towards Shreveport and used my cell to call the vamp Eric Northman. The asshole who stole my Sook answered on the third ring and, without salutation, and he barked "Come to the palace of the Ancient Pythoness IMMEDIATELY, shifter."

I bristled at the vamp's tone, but I figured he had my Sook's best interests in mind. I snapped my phone shut without a word and swung my car around, switching course as I pressed the pedal to the metal.

The scenery flew by in a haze. I relied on my years of driving experience to guide me, since I didn't look at the road at all. My thoughts were swamped with visions of the years I had spent admiring Sookie Stackhouse. Seeing her beautiful face nearly every day; watching that glowing smile of hers, dealing with my bar patrons, knowing all the while how difficult it was for her to shut out their menacing thoughts; remembering her tanned thighs straining beneath her skimpy black shorts, and her full breasts fit to burst out of her white tee shirts. I thought of her long blond hair, and her expressive blue eyes; of how she had hugged me and laughed with me more times than I could remember…

If only I had told her sooner how much I loved her… well, maybe she wouldn't have taken up with that vampire.

Maybe… maybe by now… (Oh Lord, it hurt to think of my most secret wish…)

'_**Maybe she could have been my wife.'**_

A tear slid down my cheek as I drove. I was passing through Norman, Oklahoma, and I couldn't stand this slow pace anymore. A hint of dawn was peaking over the flat horizon, tinting the sky with a soft pink and purple hue. I spotted a sign with an airplane on it as my truck barreled down the highway, and I swerved off to the exit.

'_Cars aren't fast enough… I'll fly.' _

**Sookie's POV:**

I was disheartened, but not surprised, when I awoke alone the following evening. There was no way in my sleep that I could have restrained myself from folding myself into Eric's cool, hard body... And that would have resulted in a **very** painful wake-up call for us both.

The clock read 5:12pm, and I knew it would be only an hour or so before Tall, Blond and Dead rose for the night, wherever he might be. I took my alone time to putter about in the suite's kitchen in search of sustenance. I cored and sliced a granny smith apple, ate the slightly bitter slices quickly and jumped into the shower. Deliciously hot water poured over my skin, rinsing the last vestiges of sleep from my brain and relaxing my muscles simultaneously. A flash of metal caught my eye, and I watched as droplets of steamy water dripped down the Bangle, which was still molded securely to my wrist.

The comfort of the shower had brought me was immediately replaced with unadulterated loathing. Soaking wet and seething with anger, I banged the cursed object against the shower wall with all of my vampire-blood- filled strength. *****_**Bang!***_My sodden hair whipped around my face as I swung my wrist again. _***Bang!* **_The force of the blow reverberated down my arm. *****_**Bang!***_ The tortured tiles cracked under my powerful, yet futile, assault.

Hot water streamed into my wild eyes. _Surely I must have weakened it?_ I searched the Bangle for a crack… _Nothing._

I was beyond tears at this point; I had none left. I had broken down more times lately than Splash Mountain at Disneyland. _No more._

_Suck it up Stackhouse._

Squeaky clean and dressed in dark-washed jeans and a white tee shirt, I was ready for the day – or, er, night – when Pam entered my room.

Pam had obviously heard my shower struggles, and her avid blue eyes surveyed my body from head to foot. Satisfied that I had sustained no injury, she raised her calculating gaze to mine.

"Have some trouble in the shower Sookie?" Pam inquired with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Nah, I was just trying to get this thing offa' me", I replied dryly.

Pam's face morphed into an expression of pure happiness – something I had never witnessed before – and the vamp practically gushed: "Sookie, Eric will take care of that as soon as you're ready!"

My best-vampire girl friend was nearly jumping with joy in her pastel pink Chanel suit. She was smiling ear to ear and I actually saw her mauve Jimmy Choos hop off the carpet a time or two. Pam clapped her hands together like an excited teenager, and declared that my comfy jeans-and-tee-shirt combo would not do.

Steam-rolled into wearing a slinky white tube dress and a pair of cherry red Gucci pumps, I was led out of the suite by a beaming Pam. The outfit did set off my tan and hug me in all the right places, but I still had the goddamn Bangle on my arm and I didn't foresee a reason to look pretty. After all, if we were going to see Eric (and his insatiable sex-drive) this outfit would just be inviting a round of shock therapy, right?

A trek through the casino and some more obsequious comments later and the silver Bentley met us at the portico of the Palms. Antoine was nowhere to be seen, for which I was grateful. Pam slid effortlessly behind the driver's seat, and I refused assistance from the valets and lowered myself into the passenger seat.

"Have a lovely evening", a valet gushed _(Carson, 31, bachelor, thinks I have awesome boobs, pictures me with Pam. Ew_.) "Your Majesty, Princess." The man bowed deeply as he shut the car door.

'_What the…?'_

"Princess?" I smiled at Pam. She gunned the Bentley's engine, and its tires squealed as we barreled out to the Strip. I kept my smile fixed on her tense face as we zoomed along.

Sensing that I wouldn't give this up, Pam glanced over at me as she weaved through the dense Las Vegas traffic.

"Well… I am the King's Child…" she muttered quietly.

_**Princess Pam! **_I giggled as we continued on our way.

*********************

Pam and I arrived at the AP's palace, located a few miles out of Vegas, and I was mystified as to why we were here. Pam seemed to have no compunctions about the situation, so I went with it. The Princess (hehe!) would not put her Queen Momma in danger.

My Bonded vampire's Child hauled me through an impressive structure, complete with Grecian statues and marble floors. Despite our hurried pace, I was awestruck by an immense painting which hung above a towering staircase. I had seen the painting's twin in the Palace of Versailles many years ago, but the _'Coronation of Napoleon'_ still struck me dumb. Pam snapped at me, and I followed her down a gilded corridor littered with ancient artifacts and tapestries. I was gripped once again by an encased priceless miniature golden sarcophagus containing a mummified organ of the Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamen. _(I love art and history, so sue me!)_

My vamp-princess-slash-escort glared at me again and I followed her obediently. I could sense through the Bond that Eric was nearby, and no compelling artifact could keep me from his side any longer.

We crossed the threshold of an opulent marble room. The area was, at least, the size of two football fields, and the painted ceiling towered three stories above the polished floor. I spied a group of people clustered around an intricately carved ivory throne. It was easy to spot my Bonded as his glorious blond head towered above everyone else in the small crowd.

All eyes turned to Pam and me as we entered the hall. Familiar faces greeted me – Sam, Bill and Quinn flanked my fiancé, along with a lovely brunette woman in a toga. The stranger's green eyes stared at me with a smile, and then she turned her penetrating gaze to my Love. Luckily Eric was still staring at me or elseI would've gotten really jealous!

I noticed the males take in my white tube-dress and red shoes as I marched across the marble floor. Eric looked like a deer caught in some headlights as he leered at my body. I swear I could feel the heat of his eyes blaze down to my aching core…

The Princess _(hehe!)_ and I finally reached the group huddled in the gigantic hall, and I found myself standing before my huge Viking vampire. Eric's arctic eyes glowed with love and I lost myself within them. I could drown a million times in the ocean of his eyes…

The petite brunette by his side spoke up, breaking me out of my love-filled hypnosis.

"Ah, Queen Sookie of Supernaturals! Princess Brigant of the Fae! It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance" she bubbled.

I shook my head to clear my brain of the improper thoughts I was having about Eric and focused on the woman. "Thank you", I replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms…?"

The perky brunette smiled and introduced herself with a small bow. "Freyja."

'_The __**Goddess **__Freyja?! Holy __**CRAP!'**_

They indulged me as I slowly recovered from my shock. Sam, Bill and Quinn were gazing as me in silence. I somehow found their presence to be soothing rather than taxing. Once I had regained my composure, Eric drew my attention to his ancient Viking sword.

'_Trust me, my Lover' _he begged in his thoughts. '_Hold out your arm.'_

I complied and Eric swung the huge, blood-red sword with supernatural strength. The enchanted blade struck the cursed bracelet ehich was welded to my glass wrist…

The Iron Bangle buckled, and the binding object hissed as it cracked cleanly through the center of Felipe's crest. I was still terrified watching the deadly sword come in such close contact with my wrist… but Eric's bloody weapon sliced through the Bangle and stopped short before it could come in contact with my skin. Frightened but unharmed, I lifted my eyes to see fragments of the iron shackle disintegrating on the floor. Flurries of iron ash swirled through the air, and they reminded me of the scattered remains of defeated, flaking vampires.

When the remnants of the Bangle had finally been swept out of the window with the cool wind, I truly felt _free. _My muscles were released from days of tension and I collapsed, succuming to exhaustion. My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor.

'_**Oh God, it's over! Oh, God, it's over! Oh, God, it's OVER…'**_

Somewhere to my left I heard a loud _clang_ as Eric's heavy sword fell to the floor. The broken shards of the Fairy Bangle were smoldering like white-hot embers strewn across the ground.

A tentative hand reached toward my streaming face.

"Sookie", he whispered an inch from my lips, "My Love… you are free."

Cool, strong fingers lightly caressed my damp cheek. _Oh, it has been so long since I have been touched…_

A large palm glided open to cup my tortured face. I leaned into the comforting hand, reveling in the love that zinged through his fingertips. My skin grew hot under his touch, and I saw a rainbow explode against the walls between my closed eyelids.

That huge, chilly hand rubbed gentle circles over my skin. Delicious breaths wafted across my flesh while yearning kisses were feathered against my sensitive crystal skin. _Oh, I must have changed into Fae Sookie…_

"Sookie", his velvet voice breathed, "my Love, open your eyes."

His luscious lips were pressed against my neck, and I felt the familiar scrape of my vampire's fangs across my throat. My eyes fluttered open lazily to see a gorgeous head of glowing blond hair bent over my chest.

My body reveled in his nearness, gloried at the exquisite sensation of feeling him again.

I gazed into the love-filled tempest of burning blue eyes.

'_Eric, oh Eric!'_

My brain finally caught up with my body. _**Holy shit, it's GONE!**_ The horrible weight of Felipe de Castro's malignant spirit fell off of my soul and evaporated into the atmosphere. The Iron Fairy Bangle shattered under the force of Eric's sword, and large fragments of iron clattered to the floor.

The freedom from the tyranny of de Castro's spirit was overwhelming. Every tainted piece of metal that fell from my wrist alleviated a horrible weight in my heart.

* * *

I was free! Power I didn't know I had exploded from my chest with my sheer **joy**. I was light, I was smiling and laughing, and my heart grew hungry as I looked at my gorgeous fiancé and savior. Elation flooded every fiber of my soul _**(FREE!),**_ and my arms attempted to crush my beaming Viking vampire.

Freyja, Bill, Quinn, Sam and Pam were in the marble hall, but I barely registered their presence. My crystal feet raised up their tip-toes. I slammed into Eric's powerful chest hard enough to send us both crashing to the floor. His rippling, open arms squeezed my body in an exquisitely rough embrace.

My lips couldn't contain my joyous laughter. Rainbow tinted tears of happiness gushed from my solid blue eyes as I held my Love tightly. It was sheer heaven to be held in Eric's arms again!

Witnesses be damned, my Love rolled me around onto my back, his huge, muscled body crushing over my own. I trailed my fingers hungrily across the sexy blond stubble on his cheek, and my eyes were trapped in the stormy tempest of his gaze. I had only a moment to yearn for the taste of his delicious lips before they crashed down upon my hungry mouth. I threaded my clear fingers through his silky golden hair and pulled his lips even tighter to my own, moaning loudly into his delicious mouth. Eric grunted above me, and slanted his lips over mine as our tongues danced together with wild abandon.

Strong fingers dug almost painfully into my hips and my vampire rolled us over again across the cold marble floor. Our hungry lips never broke contact and I found myself straddling him. Our hands were everywhere, grabbing and stroking and caressing every inch of flesh they could find. He palmed my breasts through my white dress before sliding them down to my ass, pulling my heated core roughly against the rock-hard length straining in his pants.

Panting and moaning, rolling from side to side and pawing each other like wild animals, I had never wanted to feel him inside of me more than at that moment on this cold, hard floor. I reached down between our heated bodies towards the huge bulge in Eric's jeans. His hands were holding the back of my head tightly, his white knuckles fisted in my hair. I was struggling to pop open the top button of the unwanted pants, when…

"_Ahem."_

I couldn't stand it, I didn't care where the noise had come from and neither did the gorgeous Viking lying between my thighs, who continued pillaging my mouth and neck without pause. My fingers finally got the damn button undone and were now trying to pull down the tricky zipper without injuring his throbbing flesh. _Just a little bit more…_

**"_AHEM!"_**

That was much louder, more like a piercing cry than a throat-clear. Our swollen lips parted and our heads whipped over towards the source of the noise. Eric and I shouted simultaneously, _**"WHAT?!!"**_ We were both breathless and livid at the inopportune interruption.

Then I heard a throaty, snarky giggle. Slowly, the blinding haze of lust cleared from my eyes, and I saw Pam doubled over with laughter, clutching her sides. She looked as though her hilarity was actually painful.

Bill's face was impassive as he gazed at Eric and I sprawled across the floor, but his white hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. Quinn looked simply murderous; his hands had fully transformed into huge tiger paws with sharp claws, and I swear I saw a long striped tail swishing behind his body. Sam and Freyja had turned their backs to our little display. Sam looked tense, but the Goddess' shoulders seemed to be shaking with mirth.

I looked down at Eric's glowing face and attempted to control my heaving breaths. My Viking took in our audience with a signature smug grin while I turned eight shades of red, or I would have been in my human form – I have no idea how this Fae body shows intense embarrassment. I hopped off of Eric so quickly it must have been a blur. Mortified, I hung my head and tried desperately to straighten my little tube dress. I covered my face with my hands and wished for a hole in the floor to open and swallow me up.

Eric started laughing along with Pam - loud, guttural laughs. I was about to kick him when I heard the tinkling bell tone of Freyja's laughter join in. I peeked between my fingers – three of them were laughing! Sam had turned around and was wearing an apologetic smile, Bill's lips had turned up a little on one corner and his hands had unclenched. Only Quinn wore the same expression of menace.

_Well, I can deal with four out of five._

My chagrin passed and Eric stood up. With vampire speed, he scooped me up in his long arms, gave our friends another cocky smirk, and flew us out a high window and into the wonderful, inky night sky.

**A/N: Gimme reviews!** Good, bad, critical, complimentary or not-so-much, I'll take 'em! For anyone who just found my story, please don't feel like you're too late in the game to give me some feedback! Sorry for not responding to everyone who reviewed 28, I just suck ass. I love each and every one of you! *Viking shit-eating grin*

**P.S.** Jag vet att citronen PIFF jag gav dig var inte vert bra! Förhoppningsvis kapitel 30 gör ya'll love me again! Eric och Sook kommer att ha lite ensam tid innan man måste hantera mer skit! Kisses from Shanny : -*

**TEST**


	30. Chapter 30 Du är Perfekt

**A/N:** Listen to Avenged Sevenfold's song "Warmness on the Soul" while reading this chapter. It's my and my gorgeously tall blond Marine's song (who knows the real Lt. Nate Fick, btw – for all you Generation Kill fans! Yes, I name dropped lol!), and it is the inspiration behind this chapter.

**PS.** Characters belong to Charlaine Harris – don't sue unless you desire a silver Range Rover Sport. _Aw crap, she might want that one… _How 'bout a blue BMW 330i? _Dang, she might want that too…_

_Well, fudge._

Enjoy the lemons you vultures ;) On with it!

**Chapter 30:**

Frigid air whipped around our bodies as my vampire flew through the night sky, and I threw back my head and laughed like a lunatic. Eric smiled down at me with happiness and I pressed my lips to the sexy little indentation in his stubbly chin. My Viking's chest vibrated as deep laughter escaped his perfect lips. Although I adored being held in his massive arms, I suddenly felt a competitive streak flash through me. I was still in my dim Earth-Fae form, and it had been a while since I had flown, so I pulled a bit back from Eric's chest. I stared straight into his confused eyes and winked… and then flew out of his embrace like a shot.

Remember the magic carpet scene in Aladdin? Yeah, this was like that. Crazy and twirling through the air and amongst the clouds – but without the carpet. I held my thin arms wide like the wings of a bird as I rocketed towards the stars, the white dress flapping in my jet-stream. Cool vapor swirled across my body as I broke through a dense cloud.

Flying, I realized, is the second most wonderful experience I've ever had (I'll give you one guess as to which is the first *wink*). I paused, hovering above the cloud cover, to gaze at the heavens in amazement. The stars sparkled like precious jewels in the night sky, and the full moon seemed to cast its bright silver light just for me. The dense, puffy clouds were bathed in its light, and I found myself dreaming of building a castle in the sky.

The vapor below me scattered as my powerful Viking burst through the clouds with a loud swish of air. In an instant my Love was hovering beside me, taking in the majestic view.

The blanket of clouds shined in the moonlight like a puffy silver wonderland. The stars glittered above, brighter than I had ever seen, and the cool wind played with my dancing Fae hair. I reached out to grab Eric's hand as he floated beside me. His cool skin perfected the moment and my fantasy world was complete.

The compelling force of Eric's gaze pulled my attention from the celestial wonderland and trapped me in the glorious blue abyss of his eyes. I cast aside the clouds and reveled in the most beautiful view in any world.

The corners of his eyes crinkled with a joyous smile. His arctic eyes devoured me totally, and my body tingled from my toes to the roots of my hair. An instant passed with our eyes locked together… and then he grabbed me and crushed my body into his wide chest. His skin pressed against my entire body, and I yearned for him like to desert does the rain. His soft lips slanted fiercely across mine and I pressed my hot tongue into his heavenly mouth.

He tasted like the eternal comfort of cedar, like a rich cup of rum-laced eggnog on Christmas Eve. His tongue was as languid and delicious as glazed rumcake in the summer, and just as intoxicating.

We floated in the night sky as our hungry lips met, and our tongues danced together in a fiery rhythm.

**Omnicient POV:**

To mortals the clouds would have been mere vapor, and they would have fallen through them as solidly as a stone sinks through a lazy stream. But for a Fairy Princess and an ancient Vampire King, the billowing clouds served as an unlimited bed of ethereal, wispy pillows.

The Princess gazed deeply in the cerulean eyes of her vampire and expressed the overwhelming feelings bursting within her aching heart.

"_Eric, I love you." _Sookie whispered fervently_. _She pulled him tight against her body. "_I will love you forever."_

His huge body pressed against hers, and she desired nothing more than to have her skin brush against his bare flesh.

"_As I will love you forever, Dear One",_ he replied, his voice hoarse with emotion.

An instant later her dress was gone, and the Fairy Princess was molded against the Warrior's chest. His strong hands gripped her hips tightly and he rubbed his throbbing length against her core in time with her racing heartbeat. _Holy crap! Is that a regulation-size baseball bat in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?!_ She ached for his body to fill hers. Only he could fulfill her wild desires.

Although the clouds were ethereal and the black sky was magical, Sookie was feeling a bit chilly. Longing to be in a warm, and preferably HUGE bed for this reunion, she tore her swollen lips away from her vampire and lent a challenging glint to her eyes.

"Race you back home?" She cooed, rubbing her hot mitt against his swollen baseball bat.

Eric flashed his signature panty-soaking smirk, kissed her one last time, and zoomed through the night sky like a comet.

**Sookie's POV:**

I rocketed after my man at supersonic speed. _(I'll be darned if I ever fly commercial again!)_ Shortly, Eric's stunning mansion came into view, and I was awe-struck again by his home. The manicured lawns, the sparkling blue lake, the lovely Grecian style pavilion, the columns and the delicate wrought iron were bathed in the softest moonlight and wrapped in the enticing scent of night-blooming jasmine.

_Well, I guess it is__** our**__ home!_ I was a bit giddy at the thought.

As much as I wanted to straddle my vampire's huge cock and ride him all night, like NOW, I was a bit miffed at him and decided to teach King Northman a lesson. After all, it isn't polite to leave a naked woman alone in the clouds and let her fly home in nothing but a pair of cherry-red stilettos!

**Eric's POV:**

Sookie - my deliciously FREE Sookie - was wandering about the bedroom. I had won our little 'race' to our home, and yet, instead of spreading out across the large bed like the luscious prize I had earned, she had retired quickly into the large bathroom/dressing room. Although seeing her naked, crystal body, prance around the suite in nothing but red pumps was a delicious treat… Hmm, I wonder if I will be able to see just how deeply my cock penetrates her lovely, transparent flesh…

I stripped down to my black silk boxers. I tugged my hair loose from its band and lay back on the luxurious bed. I arranged my hair and my muscles so as they were displayed to my best advantage. I had lit several pillar candles while she was cleaning up, and the orange glow of their flames danced nicely across my abdominal muscles.

'_She'll like this….'_ I thought smugly.

'_I'll bet you'll like __**this**__ even more', _Sookie answered seductively in my mind. Crap, I forgot that she can hear my thoughts again.

But all thoughts flew out of my head when the bathroom door opened and Sookie stepped into the candle-lit room.

**Sookie's POV:**

That first night after I had been rescued from de Castro's crumbling dungeon, I had whispered a quiet request to Pam. The fucking Bangle was still on, but I knew Eric would find a way to break it soon, and when that time came I wanted to not just have hot sex with him, but to blow his vampire mind! So I had asked her timidly to find me something that would please him. After a fit of laughter, she agreed and said the items I required would be in the bureau at his Shreveport home.

Eric seemed to be too distracted by my nakedness to notice as I pulled out a small zipped garment bag from said bureau. I added a bit more sway to my hips as I walked towards the bathroom-slash-dressing room so he wouldn't notice the package.

Once I closed the door I looked in the bundle and gasped with happiness. I've gotta' remember to send Pam a Christmas card… or throw her a fantastic party at the Playboy mansion… or will her my life savings…

I could hear how sexy Eric thought he looked, arranging himself just for me, and I couldn't WAIT to get out there! I dressed in the most beautiful negligee that I had ever seen (and hoping desperately that my vampire won't rip it into pieces), and surveyed myself in the mirror.

'_I'll bet you'll like __**this**__ even more,' _I purred in reply.

I shook out my blonde curls and let them hang messily, yet artfully around my thin shoulders. I was still in my Fae form and looked beautiful, but for some reason I wanted this reunion with Eric to be… normal. I wanted him to be loving _me_, not the Fairy Princess me.

I focused and pulled my power back into my heart. The process got easier every time, and I relished in the sensation of my human body and experienced very little fatigue.

_Good, _I thought, _I'll need all the energy I can get!_

**Eric's POV:**

Flickering candlelight illuminated the most heart breaking sight I have ever seen. Her luscious hips swaying, her blond curls dancing with every lithe step, Sookie was the most beautiful vision I have ever laid eyes upon.

She had changed back into her human form, and I can't say that I was disappointed. At all. My queen was draped in an elaborate lace gown. It was entirely white, and woven throughout with the symbols for love and lust from my human era. The symbols were interspersed between lacy depictions of my beloved Goddess Freyja and the Linnea Borealis, a flower of my homeland. The bottom hem, cuffs and neckline were fringed with rare white ermine tails.

The beautiful garment was held together with a white satin ribbon, tied loosely below my Sookie's ample breasts. Her enticing tan skin peeked through the gown, and I could see that all she wore beneath was a pair of filmy lace panties. Upon closer inspection, I saw my initials embroidered across the front of her white thong. **"EN"**

Oh yes, every bit of her delectable flesh belongs to ME!

If a man's cock (even an undead one) could die from anticipation, mine surly would have by now. _Holy FUCK! _How could she have found this sexy, heart-wrenching, mouth-watering, and PERFECT outfit?! And wear it tonight, of all nights?

I was already panting with unnecessary breaths before she even reached my stunned perch on the edge of the bed. Her full breasts stretched the white lace in the firelight, and her searching eyes caught mine.

"Do you like it?" She asked in a meek voice.

If my dead heart could beat, it would have stopped at the sight of her. "Oh, yes", I breathed. "Oh, yes…"

Although I wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes to shreds and claim my delectable Fae Princess, I restrained myself from ruining the exquisite garment. Instead, I gently pulled the ivory ribbon, and the gown fluttered open, freeing Sookie's magnificent breasts from their lacy confines.

My eyes couldn't help but drink in the sight of her naked breasts like a man wandering a desert does a glass of icy water. I slowly pushed the lace and ermine over her slim shoulders, down her lithe arms, and let the dress fall to the floor.

My beloved was now wearing only the tiny lace thong which was inscribed with my initials. With careful fingertips I tugged those down as well – they were something else that I simply could not destroy.

Standing before, me – naked as the day she was born – my Sookie didn't look embarrassed. She looked… _loving._ I devoured my temptress with my eyes before yanking her down for a fervent kiss.

Her warm, soft body crushed against my chest. The feel and smell of her drove me into a frenzy, and my lips devoured her hot skin. Her lips, her throat, her chest - I could not get enough. Her body was ambrosia, the most heavenly food of the gods. Sookie's deep moans and cries added fuel to my already blazing fire, and I flipped her over onto her back. Her gorgeous body sank down into the down feather duvet while my searching lips traveled down to her quivering core.

I used every skill I had acquired during a thousand years. My tongue and my teeth licked and massaged her wet slit and circled her pink clit. Her taste was delicious. I worked a finger inside her, and she screamed at the penetration. I added another finger, pumping them in and out of her gorgeous pussy and moved my mouth to concentrate on her engorged nub.

"Errriiic! Eric!" my Lover cried. "Oooooh! Don't stop, don't… _**Uuuugggh!!!**_" Her walls spasmed around my fingers and I couldn't prolong our blissful reunion any longer.

With a faint *riiippp* I tore off my black boxers and thrust the tip of my rock-hard erection into Sookie's tight little body.

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

_OhmygodohmygodohmyGOD! _He was just as gigantic as I remembered, and it took a breathless minute before I adjusted again to his intimate invasion. Eric's lips captured mine in a fiery kiss while he slowly worked his massive cock into my dripping core. Inch by inch he slid into my body, his hips rocking gently above my own.

Another inch… I gasped with pain and pleasure, and my vampire's lips smothered my cry. A few moments later and Eric's length was completely sheathed in within me.

"UNGH!" he grunted. He pulled out almost completely - I could feel the ridge at the head of his dick tease my opening – and then he slammed back inside me with the force of a freight train. _Oh shit! _King Northman's giant cock pounded in and out of me wildly, and I had never felt anything more spectacular.

Eric's long blonde hair swished around his chiseled face as he fucked me. His giant "baseball bat" plunged in and out wildly while I held onto his huge shoulders for dear life. Each frantic stoke exploded within me like a firework, and I could sense the grand finale approaching…

Without warning, my vampire swung me around, and I found myself on all fours on the bed. His body hadn't lost contact with mine, and he pushed me forward, pounding deeper and deeper.

"OH SHIT!", I yelled into the duvet. With every thrust, I heard the loud *slap* of flesh meeting flesh. One… two… three… four… five times he filled me… Oh God, over and over again…

My whole world was on fire when Eric flipped me over onto my back. Somehow he had done it without disengaging from my body – the move was unbelievable, but I wasn't going to look an orgasmic gift-horse in the mouth.

We settled into the soft comforter and he thrust into me with reckless abandon. I reached back to grope his glorious ass, and felt every rhythmic flex of his muscles. My erect nipples grazed against his cool flesh with every unbelievable movement. A flash of white drew my frantic thoughts away from my vampire's perfect ass. Still thrusting wildly, I looked up to see Eric's fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"My… ugh… **uggh!**... Love!", I panted and bared my neck to him. He groaned, trusting into my body a final time before sinking his fangs into my jugular artery.

Eric's lips were sucking my neck, his long fangs were embedded in my skin, and his even longer cock was pulsing in my core with his release, and I came harder than I ever had before. My hips bucked against his with aftershocks, and I swear I was having multiple orgasms one after another.

When our bodies had stopped twitching with rapture and my breathing had calmed to shallow pants, Eric pulled me to his chest and whispered:

"Min käraste kärlek, du är perfekt."

I smiled at the glorious man with whom I would share eternity. My chest was still heaving, but I managed to breathe:

"I give my heart to you. I give my heart, because nothing in this world can compare to you."

*****************

_Lyrics to "Warmness on the Soul" by Avenged Sevenfold:_

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide._

And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your love's always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your love's always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

**Most Super Heartfelt A/N in Shanny's FF history: **Along with Shanny-crack-reviews, stephie8869 is the reason that I continue to post this story. Steph is my historical researcher, my fuckawesome beta, my idea vault, my shoulder to cry on, my drinking buddy, my personal comedian and my identical twin! She gives me 2000%, and makes me laugh so hard I spit out my wine. Seriously, you should see our IMs!

Jag avgudar dig Steph, och jag vill mer än något att presentförpackningar en Viking vampyr och skicka honom till din dörr - efter att jag har spelat med honom naturligtvis! LOL! Love you sweetie, you're the best! : -*


	31. Chapter 31 Girl Time Vaporizing the Mall

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! **My cat decided to spill a very full glass of milk on my open and running laptop, and it shorted out spectacularly. *HEARTBREAK* I had to scrap that broke ass motherfucker... and then I cried a lot. All of my music (yep, thousands of songs) and 4 years worth of photos, other original stories, and dozens of CS3 art projects are gone… along with the future chapters of royally dead. _*Cries some more* _Back your shit up people!!!

So, I sucked it up and dropped a grand on a new laptop. _*pocketbook cringes* _

I know it has been months and months. It took me quite a while to overcome the depression of losing everything, and even longer to summon the will to rewrite this shit. It was far more enjoyable for me to read everyone else's awesome stories than to face rebuilding my own. I only hope that ya'll can understand. I'm currently on my third day in Maui, and am thoroughly relaxed. I've had just enough mai tais to fell a baby elephant (or bring back the confidence of a 150lb woman), so fuck it. Here ya go!

My apologies for the obscenely long note. Enough wallowing. On with it!

_**Last Time:**__ When our bodies had stopped twitching with rapture and my breathing had calmed to shallow pants, Eric pulled me to his chest and whispered:_

"_Min käraste kärlek, du är perfekt."_

_I smiled at the glorious man with whom I would share eternity. My chest was still heaving, but I managed to breathe:_

"_I give my heart to you. I give my heart, because nothing in this world can compare to you."_

**Chapter 31**

**Girl-Time Vaporizing the Mall**

**Eric's POV:**

Nothing I had experienced in a thousand years equaled the emotions I felt this night. Sookie was warm, soft and pliant, a vision of feminine perfection… and she was sleeping deeply in my arms.

That I had her here, tucked tightly against my chest, was a blessing from Freyja herself. Sookie's rosy lips parted slightly as she exhaled. Each thrumming beat of her heart vibrated through my dead flesh, and her every breath was a precious surge of warmth.

_I am lost._ My Love's tranquil face is the definition of beauty and innocence. Her chest rises and falls silently in her exhausted slumber and her dainty nose is burrowed against my chest. Her eyelids flutter and she moans while pressing her luscious body closer to mine. My princess smells of sunlight, coconut and the spicy scent of our passion.

After a millennium spent alone, a millennium of using human women, of treating them like the expendable food they are… I've finally found one to share my existence with. I finally found _her._ I kissed the top of her sleeping head and nuzzled a bit into her flowing golden hair… and a wave of terror pierced my heart.

Fear is an unknown emotion to me, and _terror_ was something I had NEVER experienced. I could best every threat to my Love in this world or any other. I could decimate an entire city of supernatural beings within minutes. I could use my bare hands to reshape the mountains…

But not time. As powerful as I am, I cannot conquer time. And time will inevitably take from me the one thing I would move heaven and earth to protect. I am immortal… and the cruel grasp of time will eventually pull my only love to her death. My Princess. My Bonded. My Love. My Sookie…

She will eventually succumb to time… and she will die. My arms tightened around her sleeping form, so perfectly fitted against my silent, aching chest. "No", I rasped quietly into her hair. "No."

Dawn came too soon. A single bloody tear escaped as I kissed my Sookie's pink lips tenderly… and then I slipped into my daily death.

**Sookie's POV:**

_Eric's bright blond hair tickled my face as he leaned over me. "Lover" Eric whispered, pressing his cool lips to my neck. His chest rumbled with an amorous growl. "Mmm, Love…" his soft wet lip kissed their way from my shoulder slowly up to my earlobe. In my sleepy state, each touch of his delicious mouth against my skin made me shudder and shake. _

_*Lick, lick* "Lover did you hear me?" he purred softly against my skin. "Hmmm?" I groaned. Dear goodness, was he trying to TALK to me right now?!_

"_I asked you how your day was, my Lover." *Lick lick*_

_Fiery jolts of indescribable sensation were dancing straight from my ear to my center. "I….ah…. I…. didn't wake up… ugh…. until just now", I panted as his tongue plunged in and out of my ear._

_Eric's mouth left my ear to trail a series of sexy open-mouthed kisses down my neck and chest._

"_Mmmm, I see", he purred against my burning skin. Eric's large hand smoothed slowly across my shoulder… my ribcage… my stomach… my thigh. Flashes of fire raced across the skin that he had touched, and then his clever hands blazed their trail lower… His long, strong fingers grazed my folds, diving into my wetness. His chest pressed against my hard nipples as he pushed two fingers into my core and groaned._

_Any trace of sleepy-ness flew out the window when Eric's fingers moved in and out of my aching body._

… _And I felt an exorable pull in my chest. It took a lot of effort both physically and mentally to pull my body out of Eric's heavy arms and roll off of our comfy bed... _

The dream I was having was beautiful. I was wrapped up in Eric and my body was totally sated by an evening's worth of wild lovemaking. Thick muscled arms tightened around my naked waist and a deep, sleepy groan tingled across my relaxed shoulder blades.

"Mmmm", he purred. "my lover".

Our room was pitch-black. The only source of light was the green glow of the digital clock on my nightstand, which read 3:32pm.

I was so sleepy. Yawning widely, I wanted nothing more than to snuggle into the arms of my forever… so I did. *sighhhhh*… *snoreee*…

A moment (or so it seemed) after I let my body fall back against the warm bed I shared with my dead Viking something tugged at me. The pressure around my stomach increased until I was jerked awake by two warm hands gripping my waist.

"Wake, Princess", a lovely voice sang against my ear. My body curled more tightly against Eric's silent chest, away from the disturbance.

I heard a quiet musical laugh somewhere above me, and then something truly awful was waved under my nose. I tried to bury my face into Eric's dry-smelling skin… but the pungent smell persisted and I rolled over, sputtering. My unwilling eyes flew open in shock and disgust.

"There you are, Princess!" The goddess laughed quietly while pocketing the vial of smelling salts. _Well crap_, I thought, _I'm hardly dressed to receive a deity… or dressed at all!_

As though she had heard my thoughts, Freyja dispelled my insecurities with a wave of her thin hand. "Please Sookie, join me in the sitting room while your delectable vampire is dead for the day."

Freyja left the bedroom while I slowly pulled my tired ass out of the toasty bed I shared with my gorgeous Viking. Eric's arms tightened around my waist when I moved to leave the bed.

"Mmmm no", he grumbled quietly. Eric's powerful arms drew my body back against his chest, and he pressed his rock-hard length against my butt, grinding against me sleepily. His forearms snaked around my waist and his hands locked onto his forearms. I couldn't move out of this bed if I wielded the jaws of life.

The knowledge of an actual Goddess waiting for you apparently gives one strength and initiative. Although it hurt my heart to do so, I wriggled my body up and up the bed, out of Eric's vice-like embrace. It was an effort to get free, and I leaned against the sturdy headboard trying to catch my breath. My Love's massive arms sagged to the bed without my body supporting them and he grunted in his incoherent disapproval.

"Sorry, Baby. I want to stay with you more than anything", I whispered to him.

I kissed him lightly on his gorgeous lips before pulling on the delicate lace and ermine robe pooled on the floor. I carefully tied the white satin ribbon at my breasts and closed the robe as much as possible. With a glance back at Eric's sexy-godlike-self (le sigh), and a deep breath, I left the bedroom to meet the goddess. (I personally would have said fuck the goddess and proceeded to molest this Viking in his sleep)

**Freyja's POV:**

The Faerie Princess who was destined for my Viking Warrior was radiant. She descended the stairs of my child's home like the royalty that she is, draped in the loveliest robe. I had seen her naked in the arms of my Chosen. Her high, full breasts were pressed against Eric and her bronze, leans legs were wrapped around his hips. Her glowing blond hair had been mingled with his in perfect harmony. It had taken a rather potent smelling salt to rouse Sookie from her sex-coma. I felt a bit of remorse about rousing her from her Love, but she and I had matters to discuss. The sight of that lovely woman walking towards me, wearing a lacy robe, which included depictions of me in sexual conquest, completely banished any and all trepidation. Oh, how I wished she could enjoy the company of women…

"Princess of the Fae", I greeted warmly. "It is such a pleasure to converse with you, woman to woman."

The tousled princess still looked a bit lethargic, but retained her southern manners. "And it is a pleasure to see you as well, Freyja." She rubbed her dainty fingers over her tired eyes. "Is there any refreshment I can offer you? Any food or beverage?" Her hospitality was beyond endearing.

Princess Brigant moved towards the kitchen without further preamble. She was clearly unsettled in my presence, and I would allow her any routine that made her feel calm. The golden-blond fairy fixed me an icy glass of sweet tea and handed it to me before settling herself on the plush sofa across from my own.

With the manners of a properly bred southern woman, Sookie smoothed her rumpled skirt and asked a delicate question.

"Goddess, to what do I owe the honor of your presence today?"

To say that my dear Sookie looked a bit uneasy would be an understatement. I took an appreciative sip of the beverage she had brought me and gave her a warm smile.

"Do not fear me, Princess. I am not here to harm or intimidate you", I said with a soothing voice. Sookie seemed to relax a tiny bit.

I smiled warmly at the girl who had captured the wandering heart of my warrior. "Actually Sookie, I was wondering if you would be willing to spend the day with me so we can get better acquainted."

The girl's bright blue eyes widened with shock and happiness. "I'd love to!" she gushed while jumping up out of her chair. A genuine smile split her flawless face from ear to ear. "Oh, I need to get ready! Tell me, what are we doing?" Sookie's elegant fingers were already wrapped around the knob on her bedroom door.

I smiled just as warmly at the Princess' enthusiasm. "How about some shopping?" Sookie giggled in excitement and dashed into the bedroom she shared with my Viking chosen to prepare for our outing. An hour later Sookie and I were driving in Eric's corvette toward downtown Shreveport. The relatively small city had its charms, as did the lively young fairy beside me.

Sookie drove the sleek corvette into a spot at a crowded mall. I flipped my brown hair over my shoulder and saw Sookie doing the same with her blond locks as we tried to gracefully exit the tiny car. Both of us were wearing mid-thigh length sundresses – hers entirely white with an overlay of eyelet lace, and mine was a shade of light pink with some ruffles at the bodice and skirt hem. The two of us had on close-toed four-inch pumps - hers in cherry-red, mine in bubblegum-pink.

I linked my arm through Sookie's as we traversed the expansive parking lot towards the mall. We got quite a few catcalls and whistles from admiring human men along the way. Sheep though they are, the attention caused giddy smiles and an exaggerated sway to the supple hips of a Fairy Princess and a Nordic Goddess. Humans can be quite gratifying.

The air-conditioning system of the mall blew my hair around my face, and long brunette ringlets whipped into my mouth. I raised my hand to brush the hair from my face and saw Sookie mirroring my motions with her own blond locks.

We laughed at each other for our similarity, and doubled over in the mall's food court. If only Erikr could see us now!

The pair of us recovered and Sookie lost herself to the excitement of shopping with another woman. "Freyja, have you ever been to Ann Taylor?!" She asked while pulling my arm towards the nearest store.

Five hours later, Sookie and I had spent a great deal of money and our thin arms were weighed down with heavy shopping bags emblazoned with high-end logos. I offered the services of my servants to carry our purchases for us, but Sookie declined, insisting that one of the joys of shopping was carrying the bags of designer things through the mall for humans to gawk at. It seemed to give her fragile ego a boost, so I indulged her.

We had just emerged from the Armani Exchange storefront, in which Sookie had purchased several tastefully sexy shirts for Erikr, when she asked about the evening. Since there were no plans to speak of, we continued clearing out the mall of everything worthy. Eventually Sookie relented about the bags, and accepted the assistance of servants since our load had simply gotten too heavy for our arms alone.

Princess Brigant and I were walking through the holiday crowd at the Shreveport mall, laughing loudly and embracing, when a dozen guards rushed us.

**Sookie's POV:**

We were having a fabulous and familiar time shopping; it was much easier than I could have imagined spending time with an honest-to-goodness deity. We had bought so many things that I eventually relented to Freyja and her offer of helpers to carry our purchases.

I bought a lot of great things for Eric for Christmas (with my own money, thank you very much!) And… well crap, a few things for myself as well.

I honestly liked Freyja. She was comfortable and easy to converse with; she was someone who knew far more than me regarding the supernatural world, and was a woman. I can talk to Eric about anything, but some situations are only meant for female ears.

We were talking and laughing and walking at a leisurely pace through the mall in our clicking stiletto heels. Our Were guards trailed behind us at a polite distance, carrying the bags that we couldn't carry ourselves. Today I lost my fear of the lovely brunette and truly began loving her. Everything was going so well…

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw the guards drop our purchases and rush towards us. To me the brightly lit area and its occupants were moving in slow motion.

There was a threat. Dropping my own burdens to the ground, I instinctively shot ten feet into the air and power exploded out of my heart. I transformed into my fairy form, and bright white light erupted from my suddenly crystal body.

With the eruption of light I noticed a change in my surroundings. The scene was suspended. The guards were frozen almost comically mid-stride… the mall patrons were not moving an inch… the bags I had dropped had yet to hit the polished floor… our guards were running towards Freyja and I… more guards who had been positioned around the mall were suspended in their frenzy to protect us.

Freyja herself had her thin hand frozen against her porcelain temple, undoubtedly summoning the help that was already leaping to the rescue.

It was as if the world was a movie that was placed on pause, and I was the one holding the remote control. Once I had absorbed this new weirdness to the best of my ability, I scanned the cavernous area for the threat.

One floor above, I saw a terrible and familiar face frozen wearing an expression of inhuman hatred, flanked by twenty other beings suspended in midair. They were a mix of supernatural creatures, and they had all just jumped over the glass handrails in a precise formation which would have surrounded my party on the bottom floor.

It had been a well-planned attack. How Dermot had known that I would be in this mall today was a mystery, but I was thankful that I could thwart his plan on my own – even if it did include some weird new power. I was suddenly enraged. How DARE this asshole come to attack a fucking GODDESS and ME?! I was so angry that I felt white-hot power sizzle across my palms.

I levitated a bit higher in the air and focused my fury into my fingertips. I pointed my hands to the would-be attackers frozen in the air. My heart seemed to swell with strength and shocks of light surged out of my hands. Blinding bolts of energy connected with my targets and the supes exploded into clouds of fluttering dust. _**Cool.**_ I spun this way and that, zapping the motionless enemies into bits and pieces. The silent room was littered with clouds of remains and my solid blue eyes zeroed in on the last remaining threat: good ol' Uncle Dermot. I couldn't simply vaporize him, oh no. I flew up to his level and hovered before the last remaining pain in my ass.

I had no idea if the fairy could hear me or not, but a surge of unadulterated fury gripped my soul as I whispered in his ear:

"_**You miserable bastard! You have threatened me for the last time**_." I leaned in closer and whispered,_** " Fadkuit' jaug'naut, uncle. You shall never see the Summerland." **_His frozen eyes showed the slightest gleam of understanding and terror… and then my crystal hands ripped Dermot's head cleanly from his shoulders.

Nothing would ever explain my next action.

I tossed Dermot's dismembered head to the floor far below, let out an inhuman roar, and ripped my teeth into his limp shoulder. I gulped and gulped mouthfuls of Dermot's sweet blood through greedy lips… and drained him completely in an instant. His blood filled me completely and fueled my lust for life.

…_I must be around vampires too much..._

---------------

**A/N: **Very little Eric, but I thought it was fun anyway ; ). He'll be back next chapter – "_Sookie, you've got some s'plaining to do!"_

Plus, WTF were all those people doing hanging around when Eric broke the bangle earlier?? I'll tell you, I promise *evil-viking-wink*

Yeah, I know my story jumps all over the place, but I have a point I promise. Review biatches! :-*


	32. Chapter 32 A Piece of Eden

**A/N: Hello? ***_**clears throat and taps microphone**_*** **_**Hello?! **_**It has been a minute and a half since I updated this story. If there is anyone out there still interested in this ditty, then I'll organize a fuckin' thank-you-parade! :D **

**Answers! There are bunches of 'em here! (Well, really just one big answer – lol) ****Mega-Sista-Thanks go out to Miss Steph – she is the one who gave me the courage to post this. This chapter is totally out of left field, and she looooves left field. Lol!**

**Obviously the characters don't belong to me, but if CH wants to sue me she can have the very first CD I ever owned… Ace of Base. **_**Classic!**_

**Did you see the sign? Neither did I. Shutting up now… On with it!**

**Chapter 32**

**A Piece of Eden **(forgive the Assassin's Creed 2 reference – Ezio rocks my socks)

**Last Time:**

_I tossed Dermot's dismembered head to the floor far below, let out an inhuman roar, and ripped my teeth into his limp shoulder. I gulped and gulped mouthfuls of Dermot's sweet blood through greedy lips… and drained him completely in an instant. His blood filled me completely and fueled my lust for life._

…_I must be around vampires too much..._

**Freyja's POV:**

Sookie was proving to be not only an admirable fit for Erikr, but also a very pleasant and enthusiastic shopping companion. As the hours passed I grew more and more enamored with her personality rather than just her sexual appeal, and found myself desiring her friendship. Lucky for me, friendship was something the beautiful telepath gave out in spades.

We wandered through that mall for hours and bought things left and right. It did not escape my notice that Sookie purchased everything with her personal credit and debit cards rather than the shiny black card I spied hidden in the back of her wallet - a card that no doubt was linked to one of Erikr's many bulging accounts. '_Sexy, fun, brave and __**proud'**__, _I mused. '_A very good match for him, indeed.'_

When the incident happened I was more than prepared to fight. I sensed a Fae and that made me pause (faeries are notoriously ruthless), but between the substantial force of our Were guards and my own exemplary power and speed, I was sure we would prevail in any skirmish. I pressed my eyes closed to call upon the forces that were already on their way… and my consciousness sensed something it had not encountered since the age before I adopted the veil and identity of the Ancient Pythoness…

_Angels. _I had no time to contemplate that particular revelation. It had been only an instant since I had closed my eyes…

And when I opened them I was astonished. The attackers had vanished into clouds of dust and their remains were fluttering to the floor. There was a disembodied head lying by my feet, and Sookie stood, looking slightly stunned, on the balcony high above. Her white sundress was drenched and dripping with dark red blood.

I gaped up at the girl in shock. _'How did that happen?!' _Sookie quickly jumped over the railing and floated back to the ground floor of the mall. It was obvious to me that the little fairy had killed a dozen Weres and shifters in an instant. '_An instant that I was not aware of.'_ The humans and guards were still frozen while she walked toward me. Sookie's face looked apologetic and afraid.

The princess glowed white. Her body has transformed into transparent crystal, a moving prism which refracted the bright light of the mall and cast rainbows throughout the two story area. Her eyes were solid blue windows into oblivion. I had seen Sookie in her Fae-form before, but this was different. Her body was dripping blood, yet she had the purest white aura beaming from her skin.

I may be a deity, but I know when I see power beyond my own. Sookie's sinewy limbs moved gracefully… too gracefully. Her smooth muscles exuded strength… too much strength.

I could still sense the waning presence of the elusive angels… and I knew in that instant that this small, shy woman could end my existence if she wished.

Our roles reversed in that moment. Where I had once been the superior being and Sookie was an inferior part-human… It was like a light switch had flipped. The presence of the angels had flipped that intangible switch.

The persona I had lived for so many years came back to me… and I remembered every sightless moment I had spent as the wrinkled Ancient Pythoness. The prophecy I spoke to Felipe a short while ago could not have been truer, and I recalled it clearly:

"_He will be King and She shall be Queen. _

_They will be as Gods on this Earth, and all who oppose them shall perish. _

_He will command all Warriors, and She will command all Hearts. _

_Deepest Dark and Brightest Light shall rule all Realms, and peace shall prevail. _

_Pay fealty or die, for nothing can defeat them."_

I had instructed my Chosen Warrior to summon one person of each race whom his human held love for, and to coat his blade with their blood in addition to my own. Somehow I knew that only the mingled blood of all human and supernatural races would free her from that malicious chunk of iron. Eric had sliced and bathed his blade in each of their blood, and his giant sword had glowed red with the strength of all races.

_Sookie. _There was no one else who wielded my level of power… yet Sookie obviously possessed a stronger essence than my own. I put all of the pieces together… and gasped. I stared at her angelic face. '_I know who She is. I just went shopping with Her. She is the most powerful and oldest being in bipedal existence!'_

The beautiful blond woman had been in awe of me, but She had no idea that it was _me _that should be in awe of_ HER. _

I now knew now why the blood from all races of supernatural beings were necessary to break the Fairy Bangle, and why the essence of every being that she loved in turn was required to destroy the horrible magic that had enslaved her.

'_Sookie is the source of all love and life in this realm. In this world.'_

It had been instinctual to tell Erikr to coat his blade with my divine blood and also to demand the blood of a true shifter, a were, a vampire, a Fae, and blood of her blood coat it as well. The sightless millennia I had spent prophesying had led me to this, and I knew how to free Her without truly _knowing_.

'_She is the key to Eden … The Original Spark!' _

Her solid-blue eyes confirmed my suspicions, and the faeiry blood still dripping down Her dress reminded me of how powerful She was, even in such a small and polite package. She was looking at me strangely, like I had lost my mind. I sank to the floor by her feet, bowing before the source of all beings in this world, and every other.

"What…?" The woman now known as Sookie Stackhouse, Queen Northman, and Princess Brigant muttered in sincere confusion.

"Freyja? What are you doing?!" She tried to tug me off of the floor by the shoulder, but I could not and would not budge.

I pressed my lips lightly against her red shoes, craving the contact. Tears leaked from my ancient eyes and dripped down to the grimy tile floor of the modern and dirty mall, a venue full so of humans who were completely unaware of the presence of the true embodiment of their most divine being, and of all that was currently transpiring. But it mattered not. I gathered all of my strength to respond to Her… it was a struggle to regain my voice.

I spoke in a hoarse, yet reverent whisper…

"_My dearest Eve." _

**Sookie's POV**

My Fae-body and white sundress were both soaked with blood and errant flakes of drifting ash. I was exhausted. I guess that zapping a dozen attackers, draining a fairy uncle, and doing all of that while somehow freezing a mall full of people was exhausting. I was panting with the effort, despite the lovely zing of the faeiry blood hopping through my system. I struggled to catch my breath while my hands made a futile attempt to wipe off the blood and ash from my body.

Boneless and tired, I felt something grabbing my foot. I looked down, and what I saw had me totally confused.

A goddess was kneeling at my feet. Freyja's beautiful brunette curls were spread out across the mall floor in a fan, and I couldn't see her face at all. A lovely white hand had reached out to gently grab my ankle, and I just barely heard the name she reverently whispered to the floor.

'_Why on earth did Freyja just kiss my shoe?! Eve? My name isn't Eve! Why would Freyja call me that? She knows me, after all… Crap! I hate being covered with blood! Good thing the humans haven't unfrozen yet…'_

I was about to urge Freyja to her feet and make sure that she was not injured in any way, when I felt a warm wave of comfort crash over me through the Bond. I hadn't noticed that the sun had set, but now I saw that the mall was devoid of natural light.

The humans were still frozen and Freyja still had her lips pressed to my red pump when Eric flew into the mall quicker than a lightning bolt.

If I had thought that this moment couldn't get any weirder, I couldn't have been more wrong. Freyja still had her lips pressed against my shoe, but she seemed to have registered Eric's arrival. She spoke something to him too quickly for my ears to register, and my vampire's eyes widened. Eric suddenly sank to the ground at my feet beside the goddess, and it looked like he was about to kiss my foot, the one not currently occupied by her lips.

That was just too fucking much! I may be confused as all get out, but I will NOT let Eric kiss my feet for any reason! He is too powerful, too beautiful… too perfect! And while I was merely confused by Freyja kissing my rather cheap heels, I loved Eric too much to allow him to do the same, even if it was to save my life. I am just a telepathic part-faeiry human after all!

"**NO!**" I roared, and backed away. My voice sounded too powerful, and that white light I had used to zap our attackers earlier was crackling across my clear skin, ignited by the depth of my emotions. My body was a sizzling, electrical wire and very dangerous to the touch.

I knew I was harmful in this state. I was reminded of the shock of the Fairy Bangle – only this time if anyone touched me I would not be hurt… and the recipient would be reduced to ashes. I knew instinctively that my new white-lightning was a weapon - like the red bangle lightning on crack.

Freyja looked like her new puppy had made a date with a traffic jam when I stepped away, and Eric looked confused and hurt by my outburst and retreat. I am positive that he could feel my fear through the Bond… couldn't he?

The goddess regained her composure quickly and stood, offering a dainty hand to urge Eric to his feet as well.

"Rise, my Warrior", she said, "let us stand tall before the Spark and learn why She denies our humble tribute."

'_What. The. Fuck?!'_

"No no no no no!", I ranted, desperately. "Seriously, are you guys playing tricks on me? I wasn't denying anything! I am seriously weirded out by you kissing my shoe, Freyja! By the way_, what the fuck was that?!_ There had better be a good frickin' reason for that shit!" The goddess did not speak.

"And Eric! I can't let Eric do that, no matter what the reason is! Just NO! Not for as long as I live! He is… he is… my life! I cannot and will not ever have him kissing my feet! He is my entire world, and my reason for living!" I couldn't help the tired and emotional tears that fell from my solid-blue eyes.

Neither of them moved a muscle nor spoke a single word. I became frantic.

"Please", I begged. My eyes locked into Eric's as I pleaded, my rainbow-tears dripping to the floor. "I don't know why you two are treating me differently! I have no CLUE what I did, but… please! I couldn't bear it if you stopped loving me!"

**EPOV**

Eve. Sookie Stackhouse…Northman… _**my wife**_… is the reincarnation of _**Eve**_. The Original Spark. The source of all life. And I am her Chosen.

I remembered her prying her luscious body out of my arms today. I tried to make my dead body bring her back, but to no avail. Death can overcome the most vital things… but I had felt the distress of my Bonded during my slumber. I longed to rush to her aid, but I could not; it would be hours until the sun set. I rested, knowing that my goddess would protect my Sookie.

I now knew that my Sookie did not need a deity or a thousand-year old vampire to protect her. She could protect herself from any and all supernatural beings… because she is the source of them all… the source of everything in this world… and the captor of the most powerful thing in my body…

_**My heart.**_


	33. Chapter 33 Crystal Clear

**A/N: **Yo yo yo, imma let chu finish, but Stephie wrote one of the best lemons of ALL TIME! _(Thank you, VMA douche-baggery!)_

Once again I asked my lovely and talented beta-sister do most of my *ahem* _dirty work_ for me, so any and all praise for the delicious lemon meringue ya'll get in this one goes to her. I just added a little powdered synonym-sugar, a cheap paper dialogue-doily, and a plastic elaboration-cake-plate. ;) (aka: I messed with it a ton, so any mistakes are mine-all-mine!)

I have already offered the talented Mrs. Harris everything I own of value at this point except the kitchen sink. She can have that too, as long as she also takes the heap of dirty dishes it contains, which I am currently ignoring to write fanfic.

Shutting up now. On with it!

**Chapter 33**

**Crystal Clear: Moonlight on the Pavilion**

**Eric's POV:**

When neither Freyja nor I was able to respond to Her and continued to stare at Eve with blank reverence, She sobbed even harder. Our lack of response seemed to both break Her spirit and spur Her into action. I was still reeling from this new and profound revelation when She pushed past me, gathered two handfuls of fallen shopping bags from the floor, lifted up and flew out of the mall like a jet. Within seconds, drifting ashes, puddles of murky blood and a trial of brightly-colored tears were the only remaining signs of Her presence.

I looked over at my goddess and her face was wearing the same shell-shocked expression I could feel on my own features. Freyja's eyes lifted to meet mine, and I saw that she was feeling stunned and bereft at Eve's abrupt departure… her eyes slowly cleared and we both regained our sense of reason.

'_Her name is not Eve, it is Sookie. My Sookie. __**Our**__ Sookie.' _I harshly chided myself. _'And she is very frightened and confused by our behavior just minutes ago. So Sookie did what she does best when faced with confusion... She ran.'_

Freyja seemed to have reached the same conclusion, and she whispered "How are we going to fix this?"

I had been wondering the same thing. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and said, "We have to explain this to her gently. She will not believe us at first and will be difficult. Sookie is a very stubborn individual who thinks of herself in a very humble light. She will not take the information in stride…" I glanced at Freyja's thoughtful face and silently prided myself on knowing my Bonded so thoroughly.

"Very well." The petite brunette goddess sighed and nodded. She waved her arm and her Were guards unfroze, still ready to spring into action. "Stop!" She commanded the charging men, "There is no longer any danger. Your purpose now is to clean this area of the ashes and blood. Oh, and remove that head over there. You'll find the body upstairs", Freyja added, gesturing to the second floor balcony, almost as an after-thought.

"Come" she said, turning to me, "we must go to Sookie immediately."

"Yes" I replied urgently, my every thought consumed by my frightened Lover. I opened my arms and flashed the goddess a questioning look. She nodded her assent and stepped into them. I held her securely against my chest and took to the air.

**Sookie's POV:**

It felt like my brain was in a blender, spinning wildly while being shredding into tiny bits. I could feel Eric's shock through our Bond on the way home… and his rejection and pain. That was the worst. I have no idea why any of this came about, but I sure as hell couldn't stand Eric feeling rejection and pain, especially since it was caused by me! I was hurting and confused, so I found the strength to pull down a steel trap door in my heart, entirely cutting off the Bond. I had too much to process, and I needed to do that without the guilt and heartache his feelings caused me.

I've never been as happy that I had the ability fly than I was when I gently landed in front of our estate in a near blink of the eye. I briefly considered entering the house, but decided that the beautiful grounds were too inviting to leave… and so wonderfully silent.

I wandered across the lush lawn that bordered the glassy lake, admiring how the moonlight glinted across the surface of the dark water and spread in silver circles when a drifting leaf fell. I looked up; the inky black night sky glittered with more bright white stars than I can ever remember seeing before. They seemed to dance around the celestial white clouds that made up the Milky Way galaxy.

Gazing at the heavens helped ground my erratic emotions, perhaps because the infinite made me feel so small – a familiar sense of being. I drew in a deep, cleansing breath and found myself walking across the little stone bridge that led to the white pavilion on the opposite side of the wide, glassy lake. I had never explored this place before. The moonlight hit the wide ionic columns and highlighted the domed marble roof which shielded the otherwise open structure. I walked inside and sat on a luxurious cushion on top of a wide marble bench, and looked out over the lake. _'I think I just found my new favorite place in the world'_, I thought, _'…other than in my vampire's arms…'_

_Eric_. What changed? And just like that I was gazing out over the moonlit landscape and analyzing what had happened today.

_Eve. _The only "Eve" I could think of (since I've never personally met anyone with that name) was the one in the bible, the first woman created. Freyja referring to me as The Eve was ri-darn-diculous, so I contemplated the other possibilities… but was coming up short.

And then I felt a presence, an echo of that strange energy I didn't have time to explore fully when it hovered about the fringes of my mind at the mall. It felt like… warmth and peace… and safety. Whatever the presence was, it gave off good vibes in my body. The mysterious presence felt almost as good as Eric's – comforting and full of love.

A sparkling figure materialized in front of my cozy perch in the pavilion. The good vibes swelled within me, filling me up and relaxing me completely. The crystal figure in front of me had a bright white aura. White shocks of electricity danced and crackled across his transparent skin, but I knew he would not hurt me. I was not afraid, _could not _be afraid… somehow I identified with him.

The figure came closer and his solid blue eyes flashed. There was no hint of white in his eyes, just like mine when I was in my Fae-form… but there was something else about him that struck me as strange, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The white figure walked closer to me in the pavilion, wearing an expectant expression. He flung his arms open wide, clearly expecting me to rush into his embrace. When I didn't move after a few seconds, the stranger's beautiful face fell, and he dropped his arms. "You truly do not remember me, Eve?" he asked. I shook my head, speechless. "I was told it would be so, but I lament the loss. Perhaps this will help." Huge white feathered wings spread out from the man's back, spanning the width of the structure, column to moonlit column.

'_Well hit me with a white hot branding iron'_, I thought crazily. "You're an angel?!" I may have hallucinated the conversation that followed, but somehow I knew that I had not.

**Eric's POV:**

When I arrived at the house with Freyja, both of us searched every room of the structure for Sookie but my Lover was nowhere to be found. I probed the Bond again. I had not been able to feel her since she left the mall, but I tried regardless. Nothing.

I felt hollow without her, and without the warm presence of the Bond. Freyja tried to comfort me but I waved her off angrily and the goddess left. It took several minutes for me to realize that that was not an acceptable way to treat my deity. I felt a deep moment of remorse before I was consumed again with concern for my Sookie.

I found myself wandering along the grassy banks of the man-made lake. It really was quite a pleasing sight: the stars above sparkling off the water, the pearls of dew glowing on the fragrant blades of grass, the silver moonlight dancing across the tall columns of the pavilion… and across a swishing curtain of shiny golden curls blowing in the cool breeze…

_Sookie!_

She was sitting in the pavilion, gazing up thoughtfully at the sky. Her lovely crystalline profile was illuminated by the silver light of the moon. Her straight nose, her perfectly bowed lips and her wide cerulean eyes, which were framed with thick dark lashes, all glowed and shimmered in that delicate light. Her skin cast shimmering refracted light across the lake. She was so perfect, and gazing at her bathed in moonlight made my dead heart ache with an overwhelming surge of pure love.

The power of my emotion burst through the Bond she had blocked, flooding her with its intensity, and her lovely head whipped around. Her solid blue eyes locked onto mine. I expected her to look at me with fear, confusion, or recalcitrance… but when my lover saw me her face relaxed and her lips stretched into a wide, welcoming smile.

**Sookie's POV:**

I felt Eric before I saw him. The angel had explained everything to me and had left me with a warm sense of peace, acceptance and joy. I had been having a quiet moment of reflection, contemplating the stars, when a tidal wave of love broke through the wall I had mentally erected on my side of the Bond. The emotion was so powerful that it shattered and washed away the barrier completely.

My Eric was frozen ten feet away, just staring at me… and loving me. His burning blue eyes captured my gaze. I could feel myself drowning in his emotions…

"Sookie…" Eric whispered hoarsely, not moving an inch. I didn't want to hear his explanations right now – I already knew. I wanted to _feel _him_. _Words could wait.

It was unfair to him, how obstinate I have always been, and just for now I wanted to show my vampire exactly how much I loved him. Raphael had shown me exactly why I drew in the affections so many, and most importantly he showed me how this beautiful god-like Viking vampire loved me the most of them all. He projected Eric's feelings, and I felt how loudly his heart sang for me… just as mine always had for him.

I rushed in front of my Love in the blink of an eye, silencing his words by pulling his golden head down to me and crushing my eager lips against his. Every sensation felt so much more powerful in my Fae-body, which I still had not changed out of.

Eric's ruggedly handsome face looked confused for a moment, but, ever the horny-opportunist, he dove head-first into our mutual lust and kissed me passionately. My vampire's powerful arms hoisted me off the floor of the pavilion, and I instinctually wrapped my clear legs around his deliciously trim waist as our tongues warred for dominance.

I moaned into Eric's sweet-tasting and talented mouth as he carried me back over to the cushioned marble bench. He laid me down gently and pulled back to look at me. Unless I was mistaken, I thought there was a bit of awe in his gentle eyes as he took in my crystal body. His muscles rippled deliciously as he took a deep, unnecessary breath and his body quaked above me. I was panting, my mouth hanging open and puffy from his kisses, when Eric stood up to pull his shirt over his head, revealing his delicious chest to my hungry gaze.

'_Oh, dear God! Wow. Just wow!'_

My vampire smirked at me as he threw his shirt to the side. _'I am pleased that I still affect you so, my Lover', _he said to me mentally. _Dammit! _I can't believe I sent that thought to him!Oh well, he deserves the praise, after all. He _is _the sexiest man on earth, dead or alive… and dang does he know it.

Eric's hands reached down and slowly lowered the zipper of his straining jeans, with his smoldering gaze locked on my face. He smirked at my expression when his very impressive arousal sprung free, and the Bond was flooded with white-hot lust.

The erotic sight of the object of all my love and desire stripping naked, slowly pushing his jeans over his hips and down his muscled thighs, exposing all of his sculpted cool flesh, was enough to send my libido into overdrive. I lifted my hips slightly and raised my dress up and slid it over my head. My Viking's eyes glazed over with lust and hunger as Eric's thoughts drifted into my head: _'How fucking beautiful and all fucking mine!' _

I gave him a little smirk of my own. That small smile seemed to pound the last nail into the "slow teasing" coffin. Eric pounced on me, rubbing his huge body all over my little frame, caging me completely in a prison of turned-on vampire. He bent his head down to place open mouth kisses along my collarbone, blazing a deliciously wet trail toward my throat. Both of his large hands caressed my aching breasts and grasped them firmly. I gasped at the sudden pressure that he was applying and the feel of his firm thickness grinding against my sensitive crystal thigh. Moving his mouth to one of my pebbled peaks, his sharp fangs nipped and teased my breast without puncturing the skin, while his free hand slid down the flat plane of my stomach to where I needed him the most. His long fingers delved into my aching center, gliding smoothly from back to front as if testing the extent of my arousal.

My gorgeous vampire moaned and growled against the breast he was still licking and teasing. "So wet, my Sookie. Who are you dripping for, Lover?" Eric asked in a raspy voice.

"You, Eric. Only you" I breathed urgently as two of his very talented fingers slid into my waiting core. "_Ooooh!" _My back arched clear off the bench and I couldn't contain my moan at the exquisite sensation.

His artistic mouth and tongue continued their decent, dipping playfully into my belly button. When I felt his tongue finally slide around my bundle of nerves I nearly came undone at his loud groan. "Even sweeter", he mumbled as his tongue dove deeper into my folds. I looked down, knowing how he loves it when I watch him, and saw a utter look of shock and awe in his arctic blue eyes. I raised my eyebrow up at him in question… until I followed his line of sight to the source of his total fascination.

Since I was still in my Fae form, my body was completely transparent. We could both see his fingers clearly, working me from the inside out. _'Oh my gosh! I did NOT expect that!' _I exclaimed internally at the sight of Eric granting his undivided attention to the erotic view.

As Eric continued to work me with his fingers and his tongue, I felt myself getting closer and closer to the cusp of my own small oblivion. My vampire sensed it, and backed off before I could release. Over and over. Every time Eric brought to the brink of orgasm I felt like I was slowly dying but in the best possible way imaginable. I felt the tightness building in the center of my essence, mentally begging him not to stop this time. He acquiesced, moving his tongue and fingers faster and with more pressure until my muscles locked and ecstasy exploded out of every follicle in my body. "Fuck!!! EEERICCC!" Electric crackles of pleasure sparked across my skin as I screamed out his name. I could feel my love smiling against my center as he lapped up the product of my orgasm.

Before I had the chance to come down from my intense high, he turned his head and bit into my thigh sending my dwindling aftershocks into earth shattering quakes all over again. He growled with pleasure at the taste of my blood, and I traced my hands over his tensed and rippling shoulders as he drank. Eric took more than usual and it seemed to be an effort for him to stop, but he finally did and crawled up my body like a lithe predator. He situated his defined hips between my thighs, which were relaxed and spread open as wide as they could get. If I had not been so desperate for my vampire to fuck me silly at that moment, I would have been more surprised to see his lips covered with iridescent fluid and the rainbow-tinted rivulet of blood that snaked down his cleft chin.

But not now. Eric pushed his gracious plenty inside my tightness and my solid blue eyes rolled back into my head at the sheer size and feel of this beautiful man. Gripping onto his shoulders for dear life, I raised my legs up to wrap around his muscular waist and magnificent ass.

In one of his signature smooth-moves, Eric flipped us over so that I was on top. I leaned my hands back on his thighs to support myself and tried to work Eric as hard as he always worked me. His blazing gaze was glued to my lower torso. His strong hands grabbed my hips and held me steady while he lost control, bucking up into me wildly.

"That is the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen! Look lover. See how deep I am inside of you?" Eric groaned while watching full his length piston in and out of my clear body. I leaned back and ran my hands through my hair, feeling his lust and desire soar. I couldn't stop myself; I glanced down to see his manhood sliding inside of me through my belly. I was mesmerized and turned on even more seeing this beautiful man make love to me.

My third orgasm was building and the tightening of my core let Eric know that it was almost there. "Cum for me Lover", he yelled, his eyes still glued on my lower torso. "Now my Sookie! I want to watch you cum around me!" His words set me on fire. I ground my hips down on him one more time and the delicious thrust catapulted me into oblivion. "Uuuugh!" I stiffened and screamed, and an aura of white light burst from my skin, shining with the power of my ecstasy.

My transparent core grabbed rhythmically around Eric's pulsing length. The sight sent him over the edge right after me, yelling my name. I watched his pink tinted seed explode inside of my body, and saw exactly how my contracting muscles milked him for more and more, to the very last drop.

I shuddered and collapsed on his chest with him still inside of me. I unconsciously pulled the Fae power back inside my heart until I returned to my normal human-Sookie form.

"My lover", Eric whispered, petting my hair gently, "that was absolutely the most erotic act I have ever experienced. You are unbelievable… thank you."

I was panting like I had just run an entire 26K marathon at a full sprint. My chest heaving uncontrollably, I managed to gasp: "Nnn-no… th-thank… whoev-ever… built-t… the b-bench this ww-wide…"

Exhausted, I passed out in that pillared pavilion to the sound of my Viking's booming laughter echoing across the moonlit lake.

**Yo:** Like the see-through lovin'?? I thought it was coolio :D

*giant hugs*

Hey Steph! Did you get your gift-wrapped Viking in the mail yet? NO??!! I paid for overnight shipping! Damn FedEx a-holes... He'll be there soon, only slightly used ;). Jag älskar dig syster! Du är den mest fantastiska kvinna jag någonsin haft ont lyckan att träffa! Lmao I couldn't do anything at all without you :-*


	34. Ava Maria

**A/N: **Hi there lovelies! Remember this one? No? Dang it! Well, that's my fault.

My muses flew out the window, cackling at me like the evil bitches they are about 9 months ago (that amounts to just over an eon in FF time). It took a lot of coaxing, encouragement, and threats of bodily harm to get them back. Actually, it was my best friend **stephie8869**, also sunk in a bit of a writer's funk along with me, who pulled us both out of it. She invented the cure to muse block: "Writing Dates"!

Good news and bad news time. Good news is *gestures downwards Vanna White style and grins* I updated! Bad news is... this is the finale of Royally Dead. Maybe it's because I started this over a year ago, maybe it's because I love it so much that I can't bear to lose the files again, or maybe it's because this is just the right time in the story to finally type out that wonderful HEA I always imagined... likely it's all of the above.

I hope you enjoy reading this even half as much as I enjoyed *finally* writing it.

On with it!

**Ch 34: Ava Maria**

**Eric's POV:**

I awoke to the delicious smell of her skin. Dry and warm and sweet, mixed with the scents of freshly cut wildflowers and newly trimmed grass and glowing, healthy sunshine…

'_Sookie. Eve. Oh, Freyja, how I loved her.'_

_**(Eight Months Later)**_

**Sookie's POV:**

I woke up in a familiar place for the first time in a very, _very_ long while. The strong afternoon sunlight was filtering through my Gran's handmade lace curtains, casting delicate patterns on the cozy bedspread I was snuggled under. So many things had happened since she had passed away. Countless words were left unsaid, and so many secrets I was left to discover alone. I could never blame her though… for all the lies and indiscretions. The good Lord knew that I harbored a few bombshells of my own.

But today was not the day to dwell on such things. Come Hell or high water, today was going to be relaxing! Amelia, Tara, Freyja and I would be spending the morning being pampered and catered to. Pam was a little miffed that she couldn't attend the day-time spa ritual, so I made sure that her bridesmaid dress was exceptionally spectacular. A few trips to Salvatore Ferragamo seemed to pacify her, as did the several pairs of Manolos I had sent over. Gotta' love that Pam.

I was primped, polished and curled by an expert team of fawning beauticians. I heard straight from their heads that they wanted to do their best work – this was to be, after all, the very first publicized Royal Vampire wedding.

The humans were still unaware of the Fae, and even more so of the presence of real Angels, despite the overwhelming faith of the Christian populace, so the attraction of the marriage extended as far as their traditional concept of royalty… with the added spectacle of blood.

When my hair and makeup were done and absolutely impeccable, I had a while before it was time to dress. The ceremony was due to begin at nine o' clock p.m., so I decided to spend the extra time enjoying the fresh air. Wrapped snugly in a white cashmere bathrobe and detailed more perfectly than a new Ferrari, I lazily rocked back and forth on my Gran's creaky porch swing, simply enjoying the sounds of the early evening. Scores of frogs and crickets lent their chirping voices to the deep Louisiana night. The rhythmic tone of wildlife echoed through the dense forest of weeping trees surrounding Gran's house. Suddenly I heard shouting added to the peaceful sounds of the bayou.

"NO! I don't think so mister!" _Is that… Pam?_ "You turn your Viking butt right back to Shreveport!" _Oh yeah, that's Pam alright._ "You are SO not seeing the bride before the wedding, you giant dumbass!" Pam yelled.

"Pamela…" I heard Eric's don't-fuck-with-me-voice reply from somewhere in the trees and could picture exactly how pissed off his face must be at the moment.

"Don't you _Pamela_ me, Eric! Not tonight! Not fucking tonight!" Pam's voice was getting higher and higher in pitch, and I was actually starting to worry about Eric's safety. "This means more to me than to either of you, so you just SHUT IT and DO WHAT I TELL YOU! I'm running this fucking show, and you are LEAVING!"

I clutched my robe tightly in my fingers, awaiting the explosion of blood and Princess Pammy-ooze that was sure to erupt in the darkness any moment… but instead, I heard a faint rush of wind in the darkness, and saw my unscathed best vampire friend beaming brilliantly on my porch.

I must have blinked in amazement for too long, as Pam plunked her hands on her silk-clad hips and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Sookie! You didn't think that he would actually kill me, did you?" Her sarcastic drawl was so familiar that I giggled in shock.

"Honestly, for a second there I kind of expected it! And the second before that, I thought you were about to kill _him!_"

"Oh, please…" Pam pursed her shiny red lips and rolled her blue eyes yet again. "Come along cream puff. Someone is gettin' married tonight, and it sure as shit isn't me." With that statement I shut it, and followed my future child-in-law into Gran's old farmhouse.

An hour and a white-knuckle ride in a minivan later, I was safely ensconced in the amazingly opulent penthouse of Shreveport's ritziest hotel, a new and beautiful building called "Idun". People were milling through the sprawling six-bedroom suite as Pam tightly laced up the back of my wedding dress. The bodice still fit perfectly. I was amazed at how this gown materialized on my body effortlessly in the Fae Realm yet continued to be a pain-in-the-ass on solid ground.

Pam hugged me gently, careful to avoid damage to our hair and makeup. She was an elegant vixen in her red silk sheath, as was Amelia. I noticed the two of them _noticing_ each other several times out of the corner of my eyes, and had a feeling that the princess and the witch would renew their relationship tonight. A quick peek into both of their heads when they accidentally-on-purpose brushed against each other as Pam left to retrieve my shoes and Amelia came in to deliver me a glass of sparkling champagne gave more confirmation than I needed to hear.

Idun was swarming with hordes of media. Hundreds, if not thousands of cameras were poised in the ceremony and reception areas of the elegant hotel, but thankfully for my nerves, none were allowed into my penthouse beside the team of two event photographers I had hired myself to capture the traditional pre-wedding moments I wanted for our personal album. I knew directly from their brains that the kind, older couple was trustworthy, and wouldn't sell pictures of me in nothing but my lacy slip to the gossip rags. Edda and Walter had been wedding photographers for over 30 years. They were reliable mostly because they were scared shitless of Eric, but they also genuinely liked me, and didn't wish to upset me for money. And they took stunning pictures. Edda thought I reminded her of her young granddaughter, and believed that Eric and I should have proper family photos, because _'surely even vampire royalty should have those!'_ Such a sweet woman…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity spent nervously smoothing my dress and sipping the bubbly, it was time. Pam gave the signal to get moving. Amelia handed me my giant bouquet of red Ecuadorian roses peppered with clusters of white hydrangea and sprinkled with hundreds of sparkling white diamonds. Tara, in a matching red Ferragamo sheath dress, straightened my train and all three of my beautiful bridesmaids clustered closely around my heavy skirts as we exited the bridal suite.

A pretty young wedding coordinator sporting a crisp blue Chanel skirt-suit and an earpiece hurriedly introduced herself as Veronica as she ushered us through the halls and elevators of Idun, and towards the ceremony site. The brunette and petite coordinator seemed nice enough to me, but every time she looked at Pam she shivered with fear. Although Veronica was clearly Pam's type, my soon to be child-in-law had scared the woman half to death with threats over this night throughout the entire planning process. Tara and Amelia had noticed Veronica's skittishness as well as Pam's satisfied smirk and giggled quietly behind us.

I could hear the commotion that was to be the first formal vampire-human-_royal_ wedding (even though the humans only knew of Eric as being royal, it was more than enough) before our little party even emerged from the secluded glass area of the hotel. I could see the reflected flashes of countless cameras splash against the walls in an unrelenting barrage. No doubt the media was getting its money's worth on film, as the assembled guests included many other royals, celebrities, politicians, and prominent figures.

This circus wasn't anywhere near what I imagined my wedding would be like. If I had my childhood dream, I would be wearing a simple white dress and carrying a dainty bundle of white daises at this moment… not wearing a vintage gown that weighed more than I did, or clutching foreign flowers encrusted with more diamonds than I could have imagined existed in my youth. There would have been perhaps fifty people in attendance, all friends and neighbors wearing their Sunday best… not seven hundred strangers seated stiffly in couture, while their entourages waited along the sidelines. My childhood dream wedding happened in the Bon Temps chapel on a Saturday morning… not at nine at night in a palatial garden behind an elegant hotel. And most of all my fantasy may have included a few people with wind-up disposable cameras… not hundreds of high-powered, high-end cameras wielded by a horde of paparazzi, ready to send their pictures off into the world an instant after they're taken. I think that the fact that _the world_ actually wanted to see them that very second was the strangest of all.

But then I thought about the most obvious difference between that childhood dream wedding and the one I was about to face. In that dream I saw a man waiting for me at the end of the aisle. The man was a Ken doll. A nameless, faceless human man who had kind thoughts… a cookie cutter ideal of a man who would say that he loved me and that my family approved of. He'd smile widely, say "I do", and after a chaste kiss the fantasy would dissolve like a fairytale into a vague and cloudy "happily ever after". The end.

Here, now, tonight, at my actual wedding… the man waiting for me at the end of the aisle wasn't a faceless cookie-cutter Ken. He isn't always kind, and I'm pretty sure I am the only person he has ever been exactly "nice" to. He's rarely polite in the conventional sense, is frequently crude, and could break much more than my heart in the blink of an eye. He has seen and dealt with more horror in the world than anyone I have or will ever meet has, and he will certainly never come with me to church on a Sunday morning.

No, the man waiting for me is ruthless and intimidating. Commanding and overwhelming. But, unlike Ken, he is not merely _nice_ to me… he worships the ground I walk on. He's not merely_ handsome_… he is so beautiful that he shattered the mold so completely that it could never be used again. He is not merely _polite_… he attends to my every need before I know I need it. He is not merely _loyal_… he would give his life for mine every second of every night. He is not merely _funny… _his lust for life is infectious and vibrant. And also unlike Ken, he's certainly sporting a LOT more than a slight plastic bulge down there!

Never in those fantasies had I imagined the amount of sheer, desperate love I was capable of. That faceless man in Bon Temps, perfect as he may have been on paper and in dreamland, couldn't be a third grader trying to coax a spark from flint for the first time in Boy Scouts, much less hold a candle next to the blazing inferno of my reality.

**Eric.** My Eric. I would walk down a platinum-plated aisle that stretched a thousand miles with the population of the world staring at me, draped in every single precious gem there was to be found… if I got to have _my Eric._

I was pulled out of my musings by Pam, whose eyes were suspiciously rimmed with red. Tara and Amelia had already elegantly and proudly strode out into the limelight, when my best vamp-friend leaned close to me. "Care for him, Sookie," she whispered. "You are our life." Pam kissed me on the cheek before she went strolling down the aisle to the delicate swell music from an unseen orchestra.

I was sure that there were heaps of protocol in the vampire world when marrying a king, but I couldn't imagine them for the life of me. My heart was beating like helicopter blades as Bill stepped up, looking dashing in a tailored black tuxedo, and wound my arm through his. _'Where did he come from?'_

"I hoped you wouldn't mind if I escorted you to a party this one last time, Sookie." He looked so melancholy, and yet so hopeful at the same time. His familiar lips wore a tired smile and his kind eyes crinkled a bit at the corners in a way I still admired. The orchestra played a soaring note, and I knew it was our turn. I looked at my first love and nodded.

"Thank you, Bill." I tried to put all the love and friendship I had for him into those three words. His smile relaxed and become entirely genuine… he understood.

The first stanza of _Ava Maria_ swelled outside and I could hear hundred of bodies shifting in their seats, turning to watch the doors sweep open once again. An angelic voice began to sing as I stepped into view, ringing out beautifully in Italian. The voice drowned out the gasps and murmurs of our audience, and the vampire's arm steadied my steps. The photographers had been threatened at fang-point against using flashes during the ceremony, but the incessant clicking of shutters was obvious.

Bill guided me down the aisle proudly. As the singer came into view over the mass of bodies, I saw none other than Freyja. Draped in a floaty gown the exact shade of red as my bridesmaids, the goddess belted out the beautiful aria with more flare and emotion than the most talented human on earth could ever hope to achieve. Her otherworldly song reached a crescendo the very instant I finally laid eyes on my groom.

Eric Northman could never be nervous or unwavering even in matters of the heart. He stood in front of this huge crowd of people in his raven-black tuxedo as comfortably as he would stand commanding an army into battle wearing animal skins and holding a deadly sword. He was, and would always be, a pillar of power and strength - a magnet for loyalty and subservience - and his beautiful face and impressive aura overwhelmed every being present in that garden, and all those watching on screens across the planet…

But when I looked in his arctic eyes I saw them melt for me. Eric's casual, sexy grin widened slowly into the most joyful and genuine smile I have ever seen. Our Bond burst open wide, and with the swelling of his heart he seemed to grow even taller and stronger. The force of emotion nearly staggered Bill and Pam, and I noticed all of the supernaturals in the audience jerk simultaneously. Even the humans gasped as the wave of power crashed over the moonlit garden.

Bill recovered easily and led me to the altar. He placed my hand reverently in Eric's, and a single drop of blood fell on my palm. Bill leaned in to kiss my cheek and whispered: "_Be happy my darling. I wish it were me." _Then the vampire flashed away into the night.

I felt a twinge of loss at Bill's departure, and through the swirling mist of memory I heard Niall's voice:

"_The vampire is a good man and he loves you."_

I finally knew that he meant both of them. Bill and Eric both loved me deeply, and would surrender their undead lives for mine. But in my heart I knew that my father truly meant for Eric to be my mate, to protect and love me. All my trepidations evaporated as I stood before my Viking. The puzzle-pieces of my existence came together when I looked at him. Love swelled within me again, and I was undone.

Freyja had moved from her position in front of the orchestra and donned a heavy, black hooded robe over her elegant Grecian dress. The garment looked a bit singed in places, which was odd… until I caught Eric's playful smirk. It was the robe he had worn to marry Mississippi and Indiana! The robe I wrapped tightly around his skin as the Pyramid of Gizeh exploded and he flew us through broad daylight to safety!

I looked at Eric with awe. '_How did it survive? Why did he keep it?' _

Eric watched the shock dance across my features, and leaned in close to my ear. "I may not have remembered our time together then, but I knew that I loved you. I loved you long before the witches, my Sookie."

With tears in my eyes, I watched Freyja cut my wrist, then Eric's. Our blood poured into a jeweled chalice, words were said, and we drank of our combined essence. Somewhere in the fog of my weary brain I said, "I do." And then I was caught in the most idyllic and delicious kiss. It was heaven. It was home…

With his lips pressed to mine, the crowd applauding, and the situation quickly accelerating down PDA highway from PG to NC-17, I heard a gasp. Then several more gasps and yells… followed by a few screams…

Eric and I finally broke apart to see ourselves bathed in brilliant white light. Spikes of light spanned over nearly the entire crowd, and every color of the rainbow was broadcasting across every face, every chair, every blade of grass and bloom… from me.

In the overwhelming emotion of the moment, I had transformed into my Fae body. Cameras flashed, video cameras rolled, cell phones were snapping and texting and tweeting away… and the world watched in astonishment.

_**"OH SHIT!"**_ Eric and I shouted together in panic before he swept me up in his arms and took off like a rocket into the sky.

**Yo: **Yep, I'm mean! *Muwhawhaw* Honestly, that wasn't how it was supposed to go down when I started, but when the elusive muses show up and are actually willing to help me, I listen! It was pretty damn HEA-tastic up until the last bit, wasn't it? *winks*

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU** **to everyone who read this story!** Your comments, messages, and friendships are honestly what made it possible. Even if I never heard from you, I still saw an extra alert or favorite in my inbox, or maybe even just one more number on my traffic, and smiled like crazy. I couldn't show my thanks enough if I had a stockpile of naked chocolate-covered Vikings to send to each and every one of you!

And to min beta gudinna and vackra tvillingsyster… we've come a long way from those crabs, haven't we? Haha! Your chocolate Viking gets an extra layer of organic cashew butter ;).

**Yo-Yo: **More good news? I managed to save the outline and a few chapters of the sequel to Royally Dead. Be on the lookout soon for _**Royal Dynasty of the Dead!**_ (Come on, you didn't actually think I was THAT mean did you?) In the meantime, head on over to _**Letting Go **_by **stephie8869**, a fantastic story which I not only stole my bff from, but also a certain swanky hotel in Shreveport, Louisiana ).

*HUGS EVERYONE*


End file.
